Sailor Moon battle for the jewel 2
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Naraku has taken Chaos, Galaixa and others into his body. With the final battle coming can Usagi and Inuyasha defeat the newly reborn Naraku and his servants? There is a detailed summary inside please read and review Inuyasha and Sailor Moon crossover
1. Chapter 1 The birth of the demon child

A/N: Ok you people asked for it and I delivered. A squeal to my fic Inuyasha and Sailor Moon battle for the jewel. If you are a new reader then I suggest that you read Inuyasha and Sailor Moon battle for the jewel before you read this fic so you are not confused. Now in my last fic Naraku had stolen the sliver crystal from Chibi-usa before she returned to the future then Naraku pitted Inuyasha and his friends against the Sailor Moon gang in hopes they would kill one another which failed. Then the others pursued Naraku into the future to fight him. However Naraku had gone back into the distance past by using Sailor Pluto's powers after he partially absorbed her into his being. While in the past Naraku took Hotaru from her parents to raise her as his own daughter. After a long and deadly battle of power and wits they finally defeated Naraku with the help of Sailor Saturn when Hotaru leaned that Naraku killed her parents. She and Sailor Moon used their combined powers to destroy Naraku forever. Peace returned to the world, but little do they know that a new battle will soon start. Also a new evil enemy will appear for Revenge over Naraku's death. The identity of this new enemy will be revealed later and they will learn what relation he had with Naraku. Please enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
The birth of the demon child  
  
It was a year after Naraku took Hotaru as his own. He was remaining in the past so he could raise Hotaru and he now was waiting for her to grow up. It was a cold night as Naraku was in a hospital. He was waiting in a dimly lit room waiting for something. A Nurse walked out of a room with a small child wrapped in a white cloth. "Here sir this is you son" the nurse replied. Naraku took the child and held it in his arms. He looked at the young boy as it opened his eyes. The boy had his eyes, but his skin was kinda pale though. "My son I already feel your power within your body growing with every beat of your heart. Your body has been filled with my power and the energy of the shikon jewel and the sliver crystal. You will become powerful when you come of age" Naraku said as he stood at a window looking at the city.  
  
"Look at your future empire my son. If my plan to destroy the Sailor Senshi and Inuyasha and his friends fail then it will be up to you to finish what I started. Then all this will be yours. You're a prince and your birthright to rule over this world. Remember well my son. Now to name you; you will be called Marik" Naraku said as he called three men hiding in the shadows.  
  
One man was wearing a leathering jacket dressed like some kind of motorcycle gangster with not a single strain of hair on his head. Another man was dressed like a Shinto monk except his clothes were black and he had long black hair. The last man was dressed in a purple suit with a black suit and a black tie, His hair was white and he was wearing reading glasses over his red eyes.  
  
"Samui, Sempu, Satsumjin come here" Naraku called. "Yes master" the man dressed like a gangster said. "Samui I want you and the others to look after my son. I will send you further into the past where by the time he is seventeen years old when the day I first attacked the Sailor Senshi. Raise him and teach him how to use his power and make sure he gets the best education. Also make sure that no one from the Sailor Senshi or Inuyasha's group learns of his existence. If I die in the future what power I had when I died will pass to him. Is that understood men" Naraku asked.  
  
"Yes master" the three men said at once. "You are the strongest detachments I have ever created, so don't fail me" Naraku said as he handed the child to Satsumjin who was the one dressed in a suit. "We will not fail you Naraku" Satsumjin said. "You better not. You are to protect him with your lives. Now go" Naraku said as the three men and his son vanished.  
  
Naraku walked into the room where his son's mother was lying on the bed with a blanket covering her body as her head was covered by the shadows. She was unconscious as Naraku put her hand to her face and he lightly kissed her on her face and said "my dear you gave me such a wonderful child. Our son is powerful you should be proud my lovely queen. Too bad you were on my side you would have made a fine queen, but then again I never had much luck with women. A pity you had to against me from the moment I met you. You are so beautiful my darling queen. You were prefect to bare my child"  
  
Naraku then held her shoulders and kissed her again. He started laughing as he stood over her. "I wonder if I do die I can only wonder how Inuyasha and Sailor Moon will like my son" Naraku thought as his laughter echoed through the hallways of the hospital.  
  
Naraku later sent his three detachments and his son into the past and smiled as he knew his son would become a very powerful half demon.  
  
A/N: Naraku had a kid before he died and who do you suppose the mother is. You will find out soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge is bitter sweet

Chapter 2  
Revenge is bitter sweet (One year later after the events of Inuyasha and Sailor Moon battle for the  
jewel)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home from school. Inuyasha had gone to the school to pick up Kagome. They were walking along heading towards the shrine talking about things like Kagome's day and stuff that happened today. Inuyasha stopped when he saw smoke rising from the vicinity where he thought that where the Shrine was. Kagome and Inuyasha started running to the shine. When they ran up the stairs they found all of the building and Kagome's house was in flames. Kagome found her Grandfather, her mother and Sota on the ground. They were covered in burses and they were out cold.  
  
"What the hell happened here" Kagome asked as she picked up her fallen brother trying to wake him up by shaking him. Inuyasha was walking over to Kagome's grandfather when he saw someone standing in the flames ahead of him. He couldn't see who it was because this man was wearing a white Baboon cloak. Inuyasha was horrified by the sight. "No way; how is that possible you're supposed to be dead" Inuyasha said as he had a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Is that you Naraku" Kagome yelled out as she noticed the man wearing a Baboon cloak. The figure didn't say anything as he slowly turned out and vanished into the flames like a ghost.  
  
"Someone please tell me that was just a ghost" Kagome said. "If that ghost can set fires then it couldn't be a ghost. I think Naraku is back" Inuyasha said. "What do we do" Kagome asked. "First we get your family to a hospital then we need to find a payphone to call Usagi. If Naraku is back then she might be in trouble" Inuyasha said as he ran to get help while Kagome watched over her family.  
  
Meanwhile a few minutes later Usagi and Mamoru were walking down a street about twenty blocks away from the Shrine. They were holding hands as some cars were passing by. Up the street behind Usagi and Mamoru was a gasoline tanker that coming down the road. A man dressed in a Baboon cloak was ridding up next to it on a black motorcycle.  
  
Once he was next to the tiers on the right hand side of the truck the man on the bike turned his right hand into a large claw. The he slashed the tiers apart. He man in the cloak moved away from the truck as the man in the cloak used an energy blast to knock the truck over onto its side sending it sliding down the street.  
  
The truck crashed into some cars as it was heading right for Usagi and Mamoru. The two turned around just in time to see the truck. "Look out Usagi" Mamoru said as he grabbed Usagi and jumped over the truck and moved away from it just in time as it crashed into a wall and it blew up. The driver got out of the truck before it crashed. No one was killed. Usagi was wondering what caused this. Her answer came when she turned around to see the man in the baboon cloak sitting on the black motorcycle as she saw his hand changing back to normal.  
  
"Is that who I think it is" Usagi asked Mamoru with a look of horror on her face. "That can't be we killed Naraku he's suppose to be dead" Mamoru said as he was shocked to see Naraku. Before any of them could say another word the baboon cloaked man rode off and disappeared. "If that was really Naraku then we better call the others" Mamoru said. "I am one step ahead of you" Usagi said as she was already calling her friends on her communicator.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were walking along a road out in the middle of nowhere when a black apache helicopter was seen flying overhead. Sesshomaru was sensing something odd from it as the chopper fired a missile at them. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and Rin and jumped out of the missile's path as it hit the ground where they once stood.  
  
While in the air Sesshomaru got a good look at the man piloting it. It was another man wearing a Baboon cloak was piloting it. "How is it possible? Naraku are you alive once more. No it can not be you died I saw you die" Sesshomaru was thinking as he landed back on the ground. Before Sesshomaru could retaliate the chopper flew off.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru was that who I thought it was" Jaken asked. "I don't know Jaken, but I think I should pay my brother a visit" Sesshomaru said as he, Jaken and Rin started making their way towards Tokyo.  
  
Ami was walking with mom out of the hospital to the parking lot where Ami's mother kept her car while walking towards it a black jeep came out of nowhere and it was driving at Ami and her mom at high speed. Ami and her mom jumped out of the way, but Ami saw the man behind the wheel was wearing a baboon cloak. "That can't be him. Is that Naraku" Ami thought as the jeep quickly vanished from sight.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room a man was sitting in front of a black stone desk with four pots and each of them had a wooden puppet in it. A young boy whose body was mostly concealed in shadow was smiling as he said "my puppets have introduced themselves to my foes and now the game can begin" the boy said as his eyes were glowing red. 


	3. Chapter 3 A new threat

Chapter 3  
A new threat  
  
Later that afternoon everyone; including Inuyasha and Kagome were able to reach the Hikawa Jinja shrine without any other attempts on their lives. They were all sitting inside the Shrine when Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were the last to arrive. The only ones who weren't with them were Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin. They all gather around and Inuyasha, Kagome, Usagi, Mamoru and Ami gave their own accounts of the attacks made on them by a man dressed like Naraku.  
  
The others had a look of worry on their face as they found it very hard to believe that Naraku could be alive. Hotaru and Usagi made damn sure that Naraku was destroyed. After all when Naraku merged with the planet Nemeses Hotaru and Usagi used their combined power and Hotaru's power known as Death Reborn Revolution. Except however she never allowed the planet to be reborn. They were all confused.  
  
"So if this man is not Naraku then who is he" Minako asked. "He might be a detachment Naraku could have made before he died or he could be another demon just pretending to be him" Rei suggested. "Setsuna you were stuck in Naraku's body and you shared his memories right" Haruka asked. "Yes I did" Setsuna replied. "Could you tell us if you have any memory of Naraku making a new detachment" Haruka replied. "Well personally I don't like having to remember the memories of that demon. I was trapped as a part of him for many years since he stayed in the past with Hotaru. But I will try" Setsuna replied.  
  
Setsuna was trying hard to remember, but just as she saw the image of three demons her memory went blank like it was either forgotten or it was blocked. Setsuna sensed something blocking any memory of that point in the past when Naraku was watching Hotaru. She felt at least maybe close to a year or ten months were blocked were her mind. Clearly there was a memory of something that happened that Naraku didn't want her to remember. The question is what it is.  
  
"I think Naraku has blocked some of my memories. When I was trying to think about who might be behind this my mind with blank which could only mean that there is something Naraku did while he stayed in the past with Hotaru that he doesn't want me to remember" Setsuna said.  
  
The others knew the plot was thickening as there was a new, dark and disturbing mystery before them. The question was for them what was going on and could Naraku how somehow survived the destruction of Nemeses. The others were greatly disturbed by Setsuna's missing memories.  
  
"Is there anyway we could unblock Setsuna's memories" Usagi asked. "I don't think we can. If Naraku blocked them then the only way they could be unblocked is if Setsuna can remember them on her own. If we try to undo it we may seriously damage Setsuna's mind. The risk is too great" Hotaru said. "Then do you know what Setsuna might have forgotten" Makoto asked. "Well although I never saw Naraku making new detachments or anything that might be related to these attempts on your lives, but there was one event that I think I barely recall when Naraku was hardly with me for a period of ten or nine months. I was only three years old, but I think I remember something happening a year after Naraku claimed me" Hotaru informed them.  
  
"This mystery is getting more disturbing by the minute, I don't like where this is going" Ami said. "Yeah, but how can we figure out what is going on" Luna asked. "We need more information that is what we need" Ami said. "Well I don't see how it's not like someone with information will be calling us" Usagi said. Suddenly as if it was cued the phone started ringing. Rei picked it up and answered it. "Hello Hikawa Jinja shrine" Rei said. Then as she listened to the caller her face went pale. She didn't say anything as she set her phone to speakerphone mode allowing the others to listen to the caller. "Guys you should listen to this" Rei said.  
  
"Hello Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, and Kagome" the voice on the phone was Naraku's voice. "Naraku" Inuyasha said. "I hope I didn't call at a bad time" the voice replied. "We know you can't be Naraku. He died when Nemeses was destroyed" Michiru said. "True I am not THE Naraku, but none the less I did know him and I am not too happy that you killed him" the voice replied. "Then how come you have his voice" Minako asked. "Because I am using a device called a voice box which allows my voice to be changed to sound like someone else's" the voice replied.  
  
"What do you want" Usagi asked. "I want to play a game. You see the attempts on you and your friends were to make sure I had you attention" the voice said. "What kind of game are you taking about" asked Haruka. "Its called Naraku says. You complete the tasks and the challenges I set before you and I will give you a clue to my whereabouts and if you find my then you will learn why Setsuna's memories were blocked. However" the voice said.  
  
"However what" Mamoru asked. "If you fail to complete a task then that will result in a penalty" the voice said. "What kind of penalty" Usagi asked. "The destruction of a very public place like a hospital, a park, a school or I just might wipe the whole city out" the voice said. "You can't do that" Minako said. "Then do what I say and no one will get hurt. Now Naraku says go to the Museum and find the payphone I will be calling. You have thirty minutes now go" the voice said as he hung up.  
  
"What do we do" Usagi asked. "We have no choice, but to play along for now until we can figure out who this guy is. We better get going" Mamoru said. "Alright then" Rei said. Everyone walked out of the Shrine and they started making their way to the Museum.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room a figure sat in front of a phone and was laughing. He called Satsumjin who was standing in the shadows. "Yes Marik" Satsumjin said. "I want you to prepare my surprise at the Museum for the scouts. Hurry and be quick about it before they arrive" Marik said.  
  
"Yes my lord" Satsumjin said as he vanished with a small box warped in black cloth. "I hope Sailor Moon and the others will like my gift" Marik said as he started laughing. Meanwhile about twenty nine minutes later Usagi and the others reached the Museum where they found the payphones but they had a problem. The only phone that was evening working was in use as a large fat woman was using it. The gang had less than a minute left.  
  
"Excuse me madam but we need that phone" Mamoru asked nicely. "No way" the woman replied. "We don't have time for this" Haruka said as she pushed the hang up switch. The woman was pissed, but Haruka and Makoto were able to deal with the problem by giving her a twenty dollar bill. She left and seconds later the phone was ringing. They picked it up and sure enough it was Marik with his voice was concealed by a voice box again. Usagi answered it.  
  
"I want you scouts to take this more seriously" Marik asked. "Hey I am here aren't I, what do you want me to say" Usagi asked. "You could say there was a fat woman on the phone and it took you forty seconds to get her off" Marik said. Usagi started looking around because she had a feeling she was being watched. "Now Usagi behind the payphone is a box warped in cloth reach for it now" Marik commanded. Usagi reached behind the payphone and sure enough she found a box warped in cloth.  
  
"Now opened it and look at the surprise I left you" Marik said as Usagi opened the box. "No Usagi wait until I scan it" Ami was telling Usagi, but it was too late because the moment she opened the box a black beam of energy shot out and a large two head demon dragon appeared.  
  
The dragon was ready to attack them as Marik said "Defeat the dragon and you will get your first clue. You have fifteen minutes to beat it. Fail and it will explode and ten square blocks will be wiped out. I will call back if you mange to defeat it. Good bye" Marik said as he hung up. The dragon shot beams of dark energy from its month as the scouts evaded the monster. The people in the area ran away allowing the scouts the opportunity they need to transform with out anyone seeing them. Once they had finished transforming they prepared to battle the dragon.  
  
One of the Dragon's heads attacked Inuyasha. Without his demon abilities Inuyasha wasn't as quick as he use to be, but Eternal Sailor moon still had the Tetsusaiga and with it she cut off the head attacking Inuyasha. Sailor Mars used her fire attack to set the demon ablaze while Makoto electrocuted it with one of her thunder attacks. Sailor Pluto finished it off with her dead scream attack. The dragon was in smoking ruin as the phone started ringing.  
  
This time Ami picked it up. "Well you took 3.4 seconds longer to defeat the demon that I thought" Marik replied. "Ok Marik a deal is a deal. Where is the next clue" Ami asked. "You will find it in the chest of the dragon, but the body should disintegrate revealing it. You have until noon tomorrow to solve it and to be at the place it suggests good day" Marik hung up.  
  
As Marik said the body of the dragon disintegrated and a small little toy Merry-go-round was sitting there. It was playing this musical melody "find you next clue at a place that is dark all the time and is an odd place to hang out at. This is a place where things are not what they seem and where friends and families have fun. Be at this place tomorrow at twelve at the red and blue payphone or else" the song ended.  
  
"What does that mean" Usagi asked. "I don't know, but we better go to work figuring it out" Ami said as she picked up the toy. "Lets head back to the temple and figure this out" Haruka said. The Sailor Senshi returned to the Shrine to figure things out. Meanwhile in the same dark chamber Marik rose from his chair and called his three guardians to him.  
  
"My loyal guardians the time has come to put our plans into action. Sempu I wan you and Samui to start work on my demon warriors I shall send against the Sailor Senshi and the humans on this planet to gather energy for my plans. Satsumjin if the Sailor Senshi are encountered then you are to make them think you are me understood, but do not use my real name understand" Marik said. "As for me I will stay close to the Sailor Senshi and watch them from here on in. As the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Marik said as he started laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4 Marik’s Fun House of Hell

Chapter 4  
Marik's Fun House of Hell  
  
The sun was coming up as Ami still hadn't figured out what the clue is telling them. She had just about given up when she looked outside and noticed some kids on a Merry-go round at the carnival. That was went it hit her. It was saying the next meeting place was at the Carnival. She quickly got her communicator out as she called up the other Sailor Senshi to tell them what she found.  
  
About an hour later the Senshi were meeting at the Shrine where Ami told them were the next meeting place was to be at. "It was the Carnival and I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. I guess I was working too hard" Ami said. "Well it three hours till noon and he said to be at the phone at noon. "Let's head over to the Carnival about thirty minutes before the deadline to look for anyone suspicious. Inuyasha and Kagome called and they said that they would meet us there" Haruka said. "Good idea" Minako said. Suddenly Rei's grandpa walked in and said "Oh Rei I found a replacement for Yuuichirou." "What Yuuichirou left" Usagi said. "Yeah he got a big offer to do a band, but it had to be done all the way in Canada. He offered for me to come, but I have too many responsibilities here if you know what I mean" Rei said.  
  
"Well introducing the new guy Marik" Grandpa said as a young man who looked to be seventeen year old appeared next to grandpa. He was dressed in the usual Shinto clothing. He had short black hair and his eyes were dark brown as he was a handsome young man for his age. His Shinto clothing was normal except for the lower half instead of it being red or blue it was black instead. "Hello everyone" Marik said as he stood at the door.  
  
"So you are the new guy Grandpa hired to help out around here right" Rei asked. "That's right" Marik replied. "Then it's nice to meet you" Rei said. "Well now that the introductions are done its time for you to get to work young man" Grandpa said as he showed Marik would he would his chores be. After he was gone Rei felt something odd from him. She couldn't figure out was it an evil aura, but a few seconds later it was gone. She thought it was nothing to worry about maybe her mind was playing tricks on her she thought.  
  
Later that day at about eleven thirty all of the Sailor Senshi, Inuyasha and Kagome met at the entrance to the carnival. Once they were inside they started looking for the payphone their Naraku want-a-be would be calling from. "If I had my demon ability I might be able to sniff out where this guy could be hiding" Inuyasha said. "Well deal with it Inuyasha because we are going to find this guy the old fashion way by looking" Kagome said. "Let's spilt into two groups. One group will look for the payphone and the second group will look for anything weird or suspicious" Ami suggested. "Ok, but we should meet back at the payphone before twelve" Michiru said.  
  
One group that was going to look for anything odd would be Inuyasha, Michiru, Rei, Mamoru and Makoto. While the second group to search for the payphone would be Usagi, Kagome, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Inuyasha and Michiru found no signs of anyone who might be the guy behind this while Rei, Mamoru and Makoto found nothing as well. Noon was fast approaching as Usagi and the others still didn't find the payphone. With only four minutes to go till noon Usagi and her group found a payphone matching the description of the one they were told to be by.  
  
"I think this is it" Ami said. "We better call the others to come over here now" Minako said as she called Rei on her communicator. About Three minutes and forty five seconds later everyone was gathered at the payphone. Fifteen seconds later it started ringing. Usagi picked it up and answered by saying "we're here." "Excellent Usagi I guess you did figure out that clue as easily as I thought you would, now I want you to solve this riddle in one minute, fail to give me the right answer will result in the destruction of a city. If you guess my riddle right then the box hidden behind this payphone will open and a paper with my number on it will be in there. My riddle is this. I run and run and I never stop no matter how tried I may be. When I am slow this causes others to be at ease and when I am fast I cause fear. Finally as I move things grow old and rot. What I am, call me in one minute or die" Marik said while his voice was still disguised as Naraku's as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok did you hear the Riddle Ami" Usagi asked. "I run and run and I never stop no matter how tried I may be. When I am slow this causes others to be at ease and when I am fast I cause fear. Finally as I move things grow old and rot. A difficult riddle, but I think I can figure it out. Get the box for me will you Usagi" Ami said as Usagi recovered the box from behind the phone. "I got it. The answer is time" Ami said and the box opened. Inside was a piece of paper that had a number on it. Usagi was reaching into her pocket for some coins to call, but there was a problem. She had no change on her. "I don't have any quarters. Someone give me some quarters. I don't have any change" Usagi was saying with a worried look on her face. Everyone searched their pockets for change, but so far no one had any. Luckily Hotaru had quarters in her pocket. She pulled it out and Hotaru gave her quarters to Usagi. Usagi quickly dialed the number and Marik answer it.  
  
"Hello" Marik replied while his voice was still sounding like Naraku's. "We got it the answer is time" Usagi said. "But Usagi you are ten seconds late" Marik said as Usagi and the others started to panic. They were pushing people to run away, but a small version of the city that wasn't too far from them on a table blew up. People were shocked as Usagi was looking at the remains of the table that had the little version of the city on it. Usagi walked back to the phone and she heard Marik laughing.  
  
She picked it up and said "What's so funny?" "I didn't say Naraku says. Usagi look over at the little golf car driving by to your left" Marik said. Usagi and the others turned to see a man dressed in a Baboon cloak driving by in a small golf cart traveling across the walkway at a fast speed. It zoomed by them real quick as Inuyasha, Setsuna, Kagome, Rei, Haruka and Michiru were already going after it. "Follow me if you dare. Good bye" Marik said as he hung up. Usagi and everyone else started running after the man driving the golf cart. They chased after it until the craft stopped in front of the Fun house which was closed down since it was an unsafe ride. The baboon cloaked man jumped out of the vehicle and he ran into the Fun House. Everyone stood outside of the Fun house as they heard Naraku's voice calling out to them saying "come in and find me, but I wouldn't enter if you value your lives."  
  
The Sailor Senshi transformed after they checked around for anyone who could have seen them. Once they were transformed Usagi turned to Inuyasha and said "Wait here with Kagome we'll take care of him." "Like hell you are" Inuyasha said. "Wait Inuyasha we could wait outside and we might be able to catch this guy if he tries to run out of there" Kagome said. "Well alright. Hey watch Usagi. Watch your back there is no telling what's in there" Inuyasha said. "No problem lets go" Usagi as the rest of the Sailor Senshi including Mamoru followed her into the Fun House. Once they were all inside a large metal door came down on the entrance and locked them in. They didn't do anything but continue down the corridor.  
  
Meanwhile in the control room for the ride the man in the Baboon cloak was pushing some buttons and pushing down some switches as the ride was coming to life. The ride turned on so suddenly that Makoto used one of her thunder attacks on a small clown that started moving as its activation freaked her out. "Man Makoto get a grip" Rei said. "Sorry guys I guess I was a little too cautious" Makoto replied with a show of embarrassment on her face. They continued down the dark corridor as the man dressed like Naraku was watching them on a Television screen in the control room. He pushed a button on the control console as a pendulum came down from the ceiling and it was spinning left and right as it was moving towards the Sailor Senshi from behind. Then a moment later another one came down from the ceiling only thins one was in front of the Sailor Senshi a couple feet away.  
  
"What the hell" Haruka said as they saw the pendulum starting to move left and right towards them and how a wall of fire was created from the floor and it was moving with the pendulum as the one behind them had a wall of fire accompanying the pendulum behind them. Minako turned around to walk back and that was when the Sailor Senshi noticed the second pendulum behind them. "What kind of Fun house is this it's supposed to be fun" Usagi was said as she was whining. "Shut up Usagi, Ami can you freeze them" Rei said. Ami used her Aqua illusion attack to freeze the pendulum and the flame wall in front of them. Once it was frozen Sailor Uranus broke thorough the wall using her space sword. They ran down the hallway until they reached a room full of mirrors.  
  
They passed through the twisted hallway with mirrors all over the place. They passed some goofy mirrors as they continued down the path, but Mamoru stopped when he noticed something odd about one of the mirrors. This mirror was showing Mamoru the image of clown manikin with razor blades on his hands. Suddenly the arm smashed its way through the mirror and cut Mamoru arm. Mamoru got out of the way of its other hand as more of these demonic clown manikins were coming down from the ceiling to attack the other Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars used her Burning Mandela attack on a manikin that attacked her reducing it to a pile of ash. Ami used her bubbles to confuse them as the other Sailor's were picking them off one by one. Neptune used her Deep Aqua Mirror to destroy one that was trying to stab her. Makoto used her Jupiter Thunder clash to waste a few more of them.  
  
Haruka and Setsuna double teamed three clown manikins with a combined attack consisting of World shaking and Dead Scream. Hotaru was busy cutting manikins in half with her Silence Glaive while Mamoru was fighting off the manikin who attacked him with his cane. Minako was using her Venus Love chain attack which not only took out a manikin trying to sneak up on Usagi, but she even took out the one attacking Mamoru. All of the clown manikins were defeated. Suddenly behind them all of the mirrors were exploding one at a time sending broken glass into the air. The girls and Mamoru ran out of the room full of mirrors just in time to avoid getting nailed by the broken glass flying around as they closed a door behind them after they left the room. A few seconds later a bunch of small saw blade disks were flying out of the walls at them. All of them ran like hell through the hall while just barely evading the disks flying at them. They reached another room. They found a door and closed it. Sailor Moon and none of the Sailor Senshi were killed but a lot of them had suffered some light and deep cuts to their arms and their legs which meant that they were damn lucky to be alive.  
  
They were in a larger room with some pictures of clowns and other funny stuff on the walls. Then a trapdoor opened in the ceiling as the man dressed like Naraku came down from the control room using the trapdoor in the ceiling. The man stood there as Haruka walked ahead of the others and started yelling at the creature saying "Ok pal who are you?" The figure said nothing. Haruka grew impatience as she ran at the baboon cloaked figure with her space sword to attack him. The creature retaliated when it drew a sword from its cloak as it raised it to block Sailor Uranus's attack.  
  
The creature raised his hand ready to stab her with its claws, but Sailor Saturn got behind the creature and beheaded it with her Silence Glaive. The creature fell to the ground as Haruka stood over the fallen creature. "Wow that was easy" Hotaru said. "Well since he's dead I guess we can't get any information out of him then" Usagi said. "I think that was a little too easy" Setsuna said. As the Sailor Senshi backed away from the body Sailor Moon was preparing to use her specter to destroy the remains just in case it's still alive.  
  
They were right to back away from it because as soon as they were away from it the body rose into the air and from underneath the cloak a dozen clawed hand tentacles attacked them. The all jumped out of the way of the grasping hands. Rei and Haruka attacked the monster with their strongest attack. The two attacks hit their mark and some of the tentacle arms fell off, but seconds later they reattached themselves to the creature. Ami already knew what kind of monster this thing was. She remembers Inuyasha telling them about them. This thing is a demon puppet.  
  
"Everyone aim for the chest. This monster is not real it's only a puppet" Ami said. "So that's it huh" Rei said as Usagi and Rei used their attacks nailing the monster in the chest. The wooden doll at the center of it was destroyed completely as the thing crumbled to dust. Once it was gone there was nothing left, but a cell phone lying on the ground where the creature was. Usagi picked it up and it started ringing.  
  
Usagi answered it and it was Marik using Naraku's voice again saying "Well done Usagi. You may have defeated a puppet, but I assure you the battle with the real me will be far more difficult." "Where are you? Show yourself whoever you are" Usagi yelled. "All in good time we will meet face to face soon enough at place and at a proper time. I will put our little game on hold for now, but you will hear from me again soon" Marik said as he hung up and the cell phone in Usagi's hand broke apart into pieces.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Hikawa Jinja shrine a boy was sitting in the shadows watching the wooden doll in a pot burning as he put away a cell phone with a small device attached to the bottom of it. Marik sat there in the shadows as his eyes turned red. He had some facial features that were similar to Naraku especially the smile. His hair style was similar to Naraku except it was short and this boy had features from his mother too. He was thinking to himself "those scouts are a little more troublesome than I thought. No matter I shall deal with them soon enough and I shall my place here as a Shinto Priest for the Hikawa Jinja shrine to achieve great satisfaction."  
  
Outside Marik heard Grandpa knocking and he said "you have done a good job Marik so you can go home early ok." "Thank you sir" Marik said as he watched the old man leave. Once he was gone Marik got up and he walked out and closed the door. At the moment the door was closed he was now wearing a baboon cloak himself as he vanished into thin air while thinking "as long as I can keep my demon power suppressed that woman Rei can't detect my powers." 


	5. Chapter 5 A wolf in sheep’s clothing

Chapter 5  
A wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
Marik walked home and he later reached his house after the sun went down. He and his fellow demons had taken up residence at the mansion Queen Beryl's henchman Nephrite used as his base of operations. Since Nephrite was killed he and his demon guardians have moved in to use as their home. Even though Naraku left his son with one of the ships from the dark moon, but he only planned on using it when he need to. He entered the house and changed his clothing from his Shinto clothing to a pair karate training clothes. He entered a windowless room as there were stone pillars set up for him. He ran to the nearest one and smashed in two with a powerful flying kick. He made short work of the other one as he pulverized it with a karate chop to its side.  
  
The last of the stone targets transformed themselves into walking golems as they moved to attack Marik. Marik jumped over the first one and kicked the one behind in the head destroying it and then he punched the one next to it in the chest causing it to slather into pieces He then quickly destroyed the last one by chopping it in half with a powerful karate chop right on the head. He walked over to a wall and pulled out a sword from the weapons cabinet.  
  
He pulled out a Katana that had a gently curved blade that was about 35 centimeters long. Its hand guard was black and the hilt is tightly bounded with a black silk and the hand was three centimeters longer than normal Katana's. Its black scabbard was made in the traditional wood hand crafted style. Marik was trained to use other weapons, but out of all them he liked using the Katana as his weapon of choice.  
  
He changed his clothing again. The new clothing he had was that he wore a black uniform were similar to the one Nephrite had. The yellow the uniform had been with replaced red for Marik's uniform and he wore a black cape that fell down to his ankles almost touching the ground. He wore a metal belt around his waist and the cape he wore covered his shoulders leaving only the middle of his body was still seen as the cape covered his arms too.  
  
The cape had a sliver chain just under his neck that held the cape together. The chain went from on one side of his cape to the other holding it together. He attached the sword to his belt as he walked out of the windowless training room and opened a hidden chamber in the library as he walked down a winding stairwell. When he reached the bottom he found Sempu and Samui over looking several pits that were filled with demons that were being forced into merging with one another to create a new creature.  
  
"Master Marik we have completed the first bunch of demons warriors ready to serve you" Sempu said. "Excellent. I you have a plan to gather energy right Sempu" Marik asked. "Yes master I do" Sempu replied. "Then call forth your strongest demon that we have made so far" Marik said as Sempu brought Marik a demon warrior that was seven feet tall and it was a lizard humanoid looking creature with centipede looking arms wearing only paints. Sempu and the others used a red hot piece of metal to burn into its back the mark of the spider. "My friend you are a new breed of demon I have created. You are perfected in most ways possible. Whom do you serve" Marik asked the creature. "Marik" the monster replied. "If you severe me well I shall reward you, fail me and you will suffer. Also never speak of my name outside of this place or I will kill you. Now go with Sempu and he will give you your assignment" Marik said as Sempu and the lizard monster vanished.  
  
Marik was watching the pits below him as he saw only the strongest demons were the only ones that were surviving, but the weakest of the demons were killed as their bodies were absorbed by the victors. "Usagi and her friends will never figure out that the new Shinto priest working at the shrine is really me" Marik thought as he continued to watch the demons kill each other. Then he walked into a private chamber that had a large crystal. While something was inside of it pulsing with dark energy as something inside was growing.  
  
Meanwhile at the baseball park Sempu and the lizard demon appeared in the center of the field. Sempu cast a spell over the whole area as an energy absorption spell was cast on the whole area. "I am leaving you in charge here, make sure we get lots of energy from those who play on this field and from those who cheer for them understood" Sempu said. "Understood master" the demon replied as it assumed the form of a man in a business suit. Sempu vanished as the demon walked into the office to carry out his master's plan.  
  
The next day the others met at the Shrine to discuss about the Naraku want-a-be and they were trying to piece together all they knew about him so far. So far they had no good ideas who this man might be. No one knew that Marik was sweeping the leaves outside of the room where the Senshi and Kagome and Inuyasha were having a meeting and Marik was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Ok we don't know enough to try and figure out who this man is, and if he is a detachment from Naraku" Ami said. "Yeah who ever is it is either smart enough to stay hidden from us or he is a coward" Makoto said. Kagome was listening on the conversation, but her thoughts were elsewhere because since yesterday she had been sensing something odd about Marik, but these strange reading she's been getting from him have been on and off. She didn't think he could be a demon, but she thought she better keep an eye on him just in case.  
  
"Where are Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru" Usagi asked. "Oh Haruka promised Hotaru that she would take her out for a fun day together so Haruka took Hotaru to a baseball game" Setsuna said. "I thought Hotaru wasn't interested in such a thing" Rei asked. "That's what I asked her and she told me that Haruka won the tickets on accident when she was playing a crane game at the arcade. Since they were free she decided to use them" Setsuna said. "Ok well anyway dose anyone have any ideas who this guy is" Usagi asked again. "Gee Usagi someone already asked that question already" Rei injected. "Hey I thought someone would come up with an idea who this guy is ok. It like I see you doing anything helpful to try and figure out who this guy is" Usagi replied.  
  
"Hey at least I am not asking the same damn question over and over again like an idiot" Rei said as she started yelling at Usagi. "What did you call me" Usagi asked as Rei and Usagi were getting into another argument with one another.  
  
While they continued to argue Marik was on the verge of laughing because for him their auguring was the highlight of his day for him. He didn't understand how those two are still able to work together it was beyond him. Either way he continued his job of sweeping the leaves as the battle of words between Usagi and Rei continued.  
  
Meanwhile at the baseball field Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were sort of enjoying the game as game was about to reach half time. Hotaru didn't care much for physical sports but the good thing about this trip was that the food here was good as she ate a hot dog. They all continued to watch the game, but it was starting to get boring because a lot of the players seemed they were wasted and it wasn't even half time yet. However they noticed that the players were the only ones who seemed tired because they noticed a lot of people were tried too. Haruka and Michiru were feeling like they were glowing weaker with every passing moment.  
  
The two thought something was wrong so they got up and they turned to Hotaru and said "Hotaru we think there might be something wrong here so do you want to come with us?" "Anything is better than watching this game" Hotaru said as she got up from her chair and went with the two women. They walked down into the hallways under the stadium as the three were sensing an evil presence down there as they went deeper into the facility. They finally came to an office at the end of the hall where the evil aura was at its strongest here. The door had a window on it so Haruka looked inside and found a man dressed like a business man was gathering energy into a sphere of mist.  
  
"Hotaru you better call the others" Haruka said as she and Michiru transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Hotaru called Usagi on her new communicator the others gave her. Usagi heard the sound of her communicator so she answered it. "Hi Hotaru what is it" Usagi asked. "We got trouble down at the Baseball field. We think it might be a demon. But we know who ever it is this thing is stealing energy from everyone at the baseball park" Hotaru told Usagi. "Don't worry Hotaru we'll be there" Usagi said as Hotaru ended her transmission. "Guys we got trouble at the baseball park" Usagi told everyone. "Lets go then" Rei said. Marik heard everything as he mentally contacted Sempu and said "Sempu your plan to gather energy has been compromised. Abort the mission now and take what energy you have. Hurry because the other scouts on their way." "Yes Marik" Sempu replied.  
  
Back at the Baseball Park Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn and she was ready with her silence glaive. Once they were ready they broke the door down. The man in the business suit turned around as at that moment Sempu appeared. "Give me the energy sphere" Sempu ordered the demon. The demon handed the sphere over to Sempu. "Who the hell are you" Haruka demanded. "My name is none of your concern, but I would be more worried about the demon right here. Kill them demon lizard" Sempu said as he vanished.  
  
The business man transformed into his true form as his arms stretched out longer to attack the girls with it long grasping arms. The three evaded the arms as Haruka used her space sword to cut off an arm as it passed her. The creature didn't cry out in pain as it just simply grew a new arm in the place of the one it lost. Michiru attacked the creature with a water attack but the lizard creature opened its mouth and a powerful spray of acid came shooting out. It was strong enough to push back the water attack as Michiru just barely got out of the way in time as the acid hit the wall behind her and it melted a huge hole in the wall. Hotaru was just about to cut its head off from behind, but the monster turned around quickly as one of its arms grabbed her and threw her into a file cabinet. Haruka was attacked by a long arm as she was punched in the face. Hotaru was getting up as she had one hand on her back as she noticed the dent she made when she crashed into the file cabinet. Haruka used her space sword to cut the monster in half while the lizard demon was distracted by Hotaru. The creature fell on the ground as Haruka and Michiru were glad it was over. Suddenly the two half's of the monster's body got up and from its sides the monster regenerated only now there was two of them.  
  
"Oh shit" Haruka said as Hotaru attacked both monsters from behind beheading them. Moments later from their necks spouted three more heads and the severed head grew into another lizard monster. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" Hotaru said. "Watch you mouth Hotaru" Michiru said. "How do we kill this thing if it keeps regenerating" Hotaru said. The four demons were walking towards them as the scouts were out of options and they didn't know how to kill them.  
  
Hotaru got her communicator out as she called the others and said "so where is that back-up?" Hotaru said as she, Haruka and Michiru were ready to fight back against the demon before them who was much tougher than they thought.  
  
A/N: large battle next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Demon

A/N: I rewrote chapter five a little.  
  
Chapter 6  
Meeting the Demon  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were outnumbered four to three as two demon lizards walked towards them as they were followed by two lizard demons that had three heads. Things weren't good as two of them stretched out their long extending arms that grabbed the three women by their throats. The demons were squeezing the life out of them, but the demons deiced to throw them through the ceiling. All of three of them went thorough the ceiling and they landed on the baseball field above ground. Some of the players noticed the women and they ran to them, but they quickly turned around when they saw the demons climbing out of the hole they made when they threw the Sailor Senshi thorough.  
  
Even in the vicinity of the ballpark were fleeing the premises as they saw the demons emerging from the hole. The three demons stood over them as they opened their mouths ready to eat them as the girls lay on the ground almost unconscious. They didn't know that death was upon them. Suddenly out of nowhere the three demons advancing on the Senshi were hit by arrows of light as their arms were vaporized.  
  
The lizard demons turned to see the rest of the Sailor Senshi as they quickly surrounded them. Kagome was several yards away with Inuyasha who was keeping an eye on her. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi did their usual entrance poses while the demon lizards had another tick up their sleeves. All of the demons were jumping into one another as they were all merging into a massive snake like monster with the lower half of its body was a snake while its upper body was human like with arms, but the monster had eight long snake like heads. All of the heads roared and showed their fangs at the Senshi as the monster whipped its tail at them.  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury jumped out of the path of the tail as it slammed into the ground where they once stood. Ami used her Mercury bubbles in an attempt to blind the monster, but the large creature sprayed out acid at the bubbles. The acid canceled out the bubbles, but the acid hit the ground where Ami was standing on. If she hadn't jumped out of the way she would have met an ugly end. Minako attacked the monster using her Venus crescent love chain, but the chain bounced off the monster's thick hide.  
  
The snake monster stretched out his tail and grabbed a car that was park next to the ball park fence outside and threw it at the scouts. Everyone was able to get out of the way of the flying object, but Makoto tripped and the car landed on her trapping her legs underneath it. The snake creature was quick as it was about to bite Makoto's head off, but Hotaru attacked the monster cutting off all of the monster's heads in one blow as the monster fell on the ground. All of the others Senshi ran and they pushed the car off of Makoto's body as Hotaru was healing her at the same time.  
  
"Well I am glad that's over" Minako said. Suddenly the monster was getting up as where each of its heads were three new heads on each neck appeared. Now the monster had twenty four heads. "Oh shit" Rei said as she looked at the monster as all of its heads were looking at them. "Let's forget the head slicing already" Haruka said. "But every time we cut off a part of this monster it grows into another one. Oh damn it the heads" Michiru said as the heads grew bodies of their own and they were ready to fight the scouts.  
  
"This is too fucking much" Haruka said, but Setsuna slapped her in the side of her head to reminded her of language since Hotaru was present. "Then how do we destroy them all" Rei asked. "Usagi use the Tetsusaiga's technique the wind scar that will wipe them out for sure" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Usagi said as she held out her hand and Tetsusaiga in its sheath appeared. She pulled out the demon blade and held it with two hands. The demons were running at her as Sailor Moon cut into the wind scar that appeared in front of her. Usagi unleashed the wind scar's power on the demons as the energy waves ripped and vaporized the demons into dust.  
  
Nothing was left of the demons, but their victory was short lived as a man dressed in a white baboon cloak appeared before them. "Well Sailor Moon you have gotten as strong as I have predicted" Satsumjin said using Naraku's voice. "You must be the one behind this aren't you" Inuyasha said. "Indeed I am. I am called Satsumjin and I am not pleased that you destroyed my pet demon" Satsumjin said. "What are you some kind of detachment" Kagome said. "No I am Naraku's son" Satsumjin said as the others jaws dropped in shock.  
  
"You are Naraku's son" Rei asked. "Indeed before the battle with you he impregnated a powerful woman in order to give birth to the ideal heir which is me. This was planned and done just in case Naraku didn't survive his battle with you" Satsumjin said. "Who was the mother" Michiru asked. "That is for you to figure out" Satsumjin said. "What is it that you are planning to do" Ami asked. "I plan to conquer the earth and I shall claim the sliver crystal for my own like my father did" Satsumjin said. "Well that will not happen and you are not getting away" Sailor Moon said as she launched herself at Satsumjin with Tetsusaiga raised above her head ready to cut Satsumjin in half.  
  
The demon jumped into the air as Sailor Moon followed him in hot pursuit. When she was close enough she cut with Tetsusaiga and she hit Satsumjin, but she didn't hit Satsumjin. Sailor Moon only cut through the baboon cloak he was wearing which was breaking apart revealing Satsumjin. He held a torn piece of the cloak as he threw it at Sailor Moon. It hit her in the face as Satsumjin summoned forth a cloud of destruction that was getting bigger as the whole baseball field was being engulfed by it. The other Sailor Senshi fled the area as the cloud engulfed the entire baseball arena. The Stands and the parking lot were taken out. Sailor Moon however was caught in the blast as she was trapped in the middle of it.  
  
Satsumjin landed on the ground softy as he laughed and said "I guess you weren't as powerful as I thought you were after all." Suddenly a bright light was seen as Sailor Moon's sliver crystal was glowing and the dark mist surrounding her were all pushed away as she held out the Tetsusaiga. "What how is this possible" Satsumjin said as he turned around and walked away from the battle. Sailor Moon ran up to him and cut down with the sword. She missed to cut Satsumjin, but she did succeed in cut off his jacket and his suit as it fell apart revealing his spider shaped burn mark on his back. Before Sailor Moon could finish the job Satsumjin was engulfed by a purple tornado of mist as the demon vanished.  
  
When it was over there was nothing left but a large hole in the ground. The battle was won, but there was more to come. Back at the Shrine Marik walked into the room where the girls were meeting earlier and he found Sailor Mercury's computer. He thought it was pure luck that Ami forgot it here. However this was the ideal opportunity he needed. He picked it up and located a flash drive port. Marik pulled out a flash drive pen and inserted it inside of it and he uploaded a little surprise for Ami. In case the scouts ever thought about scanning him with Ami's computer it will give them an inaccurate reading and with his surprise he can control what Ami finds or is trying to scan from a save place. However that wasn't the only surprise he left her. "Amazing what you can with technology these days. I hope you'll enjoy my surprise Ami" Marik said as he unplugged is flash drive card and he put the computer down and left.  
  
A little while later the others returned from the baseball park to Shrine the others went inside to discuss the new information they have on their foe who is apparently Naraku's son. Marik found an empty room to sit in as he pulled out a small computer and turned it on. The computer displayed everything that Ami's computer displayed.  
  
"So if Naraku son is behind this then he wants revenge for what happened to his dad then" Inuyasha said. "Well that is pretty obvious" Ami said. "If this demon was born from a powerful woman maybe they had the child at a hospital. I could be on record. I will use my computer to check it out for anyone that was born with Naraku as the father" Ami said as she used her computer to check hospital records. Meanwhile Marik used the link he established with her computer to show her that the records for Satsumjin could only be view from the old Hiko hospital. "The bait has been set" he thought.  
  
He knew the scouts would be making plans to go to the hospital, but he had to make a call first. The phone in the room where Rei was sitting with the other scouts was ringing as she picked it up and heard Naraku's voice on the phone saying "I know you have learned about the records at the hospital. So I will give you a sporting chance. If you want to know more then use this small joke to help you find what you are looking for. What has four legs and is always ready to travel" Marik said as he hung up his cell phone.  
  
Marik knew the scouts would investigate the hospital, but they never knew that Marik was sending them on a wild goose chase. With the uplink with Ami's computer he could manipulate the findings on its scans to what ever he saw fit. He would make sure they would never know who he really is until it is too late. It was Marik's time to go home as he walked down the stairs he was smiling thinking "go ahead girls and go to the hospital I have a very nice present waiting for you there."  
  
"What do you think that Marik meant by what has four legs and is always ready to travel" Usagi said. "What the hell is wrong with you Usagi that is an elephant joke" Rei said. "What doses an elephant joke have to do with the Hiko hospital" Ami said. "We wont know until we find out" Mamoru said. "Then tonight we are going there to look for some clues" Minako said. "Meet back here at the Shrine at nine o'clock" Luna said. "Alright" Usagi said as the others had other business they need to tend to before they would undertake this new mission such as homework. 


	7. Chapter 7 An explosive trap

Chapter 7  
An explosive trap  
  
Night time came as the scouts, Inuyasha and Kagome approached the Hiko hospital. The place looked like any normal hospital. Ami scanned it for anything suspicious, but she found nothing was wrong with it. Usagi lead the others into the hospital. However none of them knew that Ami's scan was inaccurate, the hospital was nothing more than an illusion. The Hiko hospital was closed down a few days ago for demolition tomorrow. Marik was sitting in the demolition office where the controls used to detonate the explosives inside the hospital and he had the small computer that gave him control over Ami computer was with him as well. He had his cell phone ready just in case. He picked it up after he saw the scouts walking into the hospital. He called Satsumjin and said "They are inside" then he hung up.  
  
Sailor Moon and the others walked up a flight of stairs to a long hallway where they found a bunch of elephants on the walls. They were all lined up against the wall that seemed to be all pointing with their trunks to a room down the hall. They were on the tenth floor as Usagi opened the door. The door had a sign on it saying "birth records."  
  
They walked towards a file cabinet. All of the files were ordered by year. "The records we may be looking for are in there I think. That cabinet is marked with the same year when Naraku took me in" Hotaru said. Usagi opened up the cabinet and found it to be completely empty except for a single folder with a piece of paper inside. Usagi looked at the text on the paper. Nothing was there except for two words which said "Game over."  
  
Everyone was on guard as Satsumjin appeared out of nowhere and he grabbed Setsuna and disappeared. The phone in the office started ringing as Inuyasha picked it up. It was Marik using Naraku's voice again saying "You have lost and now you will die" Marik hung up as he pushed the button to detonate the explosives in the building. The building blew up as the whole thing fell down on the whole gang. When the dust cleared there was nothing but rubble as Marik walked out of the office. He looked at the building. He laughed then he teleported away.  
  
Inside the mansion Setsuna was locked in a cell. The cell was designed to prevent her from using her powers inside of it. Marik sat in his throne in another chamber and thought to himself thinking "I love it when a plan comes together. I will just wait for the crews to clear away the rubble then I will take the sliver crystal for myself." Marik laughed as he pictured in him mind the rubble he saw earlier which he was certain that he buried the Sailor scouts alive.  
  
But are they really dead.  
  
A/N: sorry if the chapter was short. I couldn't think of much to do with it. Next chapter the identity of Marik's mother is revealed. 


	8. Chapter 8 The identity of the mother of...

Chapter 8  
The identity of the mother of Naraku's child  
  
Setsuna awoke to find herself inside the cell in her normal form. Soon someone came and opened her cell door. It was Satsumjin. "What happened? Where am I, and where are the others at" Setsuna demanded. "They have been buried alive under the ruins of the now destroyed hospital" Satsumjin said. "They are dead. Then why do you want me" Setsuna demanded. "Because my master the real son of Naraku wants you" Satsumjin said. "Why" Setsuna demanded. "Follow me and you will find out" Satsumjin said. Satsumjin was walking away. Setsuna knew there was nothing else she could do, so she followed him.  
  
She was lead into a hallway which led straight into a throne room. On the throne at the far end of the room was a man wearing a black baboon cloak. Setsuna walked up to him and stopped when she was three feet away from him. "Ah Setsuna we meet at last" Marik said. "Who are you really" Setsuna demanded. Marik removed his hood revealing his face. "I recognize you. You're the new boy working at the Shrine" Setsuna said. "Indeed I am" Marik said. "Why did you bring me here" Setsuna said. "I wanted to have a family reunion. Mother" Marik said. "Mother; you mean I am" Setsuna was saying as her face was going pale. "That is right you are my mother Setsuna" Marik said.  
  
Setsuna fainted on the spot.  
  
Meanwhile at the ruins of the hospital all was quiet. Suddenly some of the rubble cleared itself away; revealed an energy barrier. Within the energy barrier was Inuyasha, Kagome, Tuxedo mask and the Sailor Scouts. The barrier died down as everyone sighed and Usagi was the first to speak. "Man that was close" Usagi said. "I know. If we hadn't raised that barrier we would have been toast" Minako said. "But what do you suppose happened to Setsuna" Rei asked. "I don't know, but I am not getting anything on my computer" Ami was saying as she was typing on her computer. "Ami I would stop relying on that thing" Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah should it have been able to warn us about the building being an abounded building" Makoto said. "I know so that is why I am running a system diagnostic and I" Ami stopping speaking when she saw a bunch of mini Naraku's wearing Baboon cloaks were waking onto her screen and giving her the finger. Then one Naraku held up a sign saying "Your computer has been infected with the Naraku virus. Have a nice day."  
  
"How did my computer get a virus" Ami said. "That's a good question. How indeed" Michiru said. "Let's head back into Shrine to figure this out. Its not safe out in the open" Ami said. "Good idea Ami" Rei said. "Yeah I don't want any more nasty surprises" Inuyasha said as everyone started making their way back to the Shrine.  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion Setsuna regained conciseness and her eyes saw Marik sitting before her on his throne. Setsuna was still trying to get over the shock from learning that Marik is her son. Since Marik told her memories of what happened to her which were blocked out were returning to her. She didn't like what she was remembering too. Naraku had used a powerful mind manipulation spell on her. Naraku was trying to make it permanent, however she proved too strong to control indefinitely. So Naraku used her for another purpose. The memories of what Naraku did to her made her sick to her stomach. Naraku violated her and used her to bare his child.  
  
Just the thought of what Naraku did to her to conceive his child made Setsuna threw up in disgust. She had never felt so violated in her life. She really hated Naraku for what she did to her. She looked at her child who sat on the throne before her. He looked a little bit like her, but he had some of Naraku's features too like his eyes and his smile. "Now mother you know the truth now don't you" Marik replied with a small grin.  
  
"Why are you following in your father's footsteps" Setsuna asked. "Because that what I was intended for. When farther died I was to take over the universe for him and declare myself ruler" Marik said. "Mother I did not wish for your death so I had Satsumjin capture you and to bring you out of harms way" Marik said. "The others" Setsuna asked. "They are dead. Casualties of war I would say" Marik said.  
  
"I find it very unlike that they survived" Marik said as he laughed.  
  
Back at the Shrine the others were trying to figure out where Setsuna could have been taken to. Ami was trying to get rid of the virus on her computer, but her efforts were useless. "Guys Setsuna is missing and we don't have leads that could help us. Any ideas" Usagi was asking. "The only way we are going to get a lead that could help us if one falls out of the sky" Rei said. The others were stumped; they had no idea what to do. They need answers badly or the others feared they may not find Setsuna ever.  
  
A/n: sorry if the chapter was short, but the next one will be a little longer. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Wolf is exposed

Chapter 9  
The Wolf is exposed  
  
Setsuna was brought back to her cell as Marik had to return to the Shrine for work, but he thought he should do it anyways so he could make absolutely sure that the scouts were dead. When he arrived at the Shrine he was shocked to find that the Sailor Scouts were alive. "How the hell did they survive" Marik thought as he listened in on their conversation. He over heard the scouts were trying to figure out where Setsuna was. Marik was annoyed by the fact that the scouts were alive. He thought it was now about time that he finished the job himself. Marik had brought along a nasty little surprise. It was a black orb. Marik moved to behind the house so he could plant it. Once the bomb was planted the bomb had enough destructive power to take out three whole city blocks. Marik knew they wouldn't survive.  
  
Just before he could plant it he was attacked from behind. Marik was hit in the back by an energy whip and then he was tossed over the house when the whip wrapped itself around him. He hit a tree on the other side of the house. The sound of the crash brought the other scouts out of the house where they saw Marik's shirt was gone and he was trying to get back on his feet.  
  
"What going on out here" Rei demanded. "I have exposed the wolf in sleep's clothing" Sesshomaru said as he emerged from behind the house holding the orb in his hand. Sesshomaru threw the orb high into the air and destroyed it with an energy whip.  
  
"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha asked. "I am fighting the son of Naraku" Sesshomaru replied as he drew Toukijin. "Son of Naraku, but he anti the son of Naraku I would have known if he was" Kagome said. "Look again" Sesshomaru said as he pointed at Marik's back which had the mark of the spider on it. "That mark on his back it's just like the one Satsumjin had" Usagi said. "Then if Satsumjin wasn't the Naraku's son then Marik must have been spying on us the whole time, and he must have been the one who infected my computer with the virus" Ami said. "Indeed I am" Marik said because he knew the jig was up. He had been exposed for who he really is.  
  
"If you are the real son of Naraku then what have you done with Setsuna" Haruka demanded. "She is safe. Why would I hurt my own mother" Marik replied as he changed his other clothes into his uniform outfit in a purple mist that engulfed him.  
  
"Setsuna is your mother, that can't be true" Michiru said. "It true; I even have proof" Marik said as the emblem of Pluto was glowing on his forehead. "Yuna can Marik fake that" Minako asked. "No way; that emblem is legitimate. He is the son of Naraku and Setsuna there is no doubt about it" Luna said. "If that doesn't convince you then take this. Dead Scream" Marik yelled out as he fired a large sphere of energy at the girls.  
  
The scouts were just barely able to avoid the blast as the impact of the Dead Scream attack left a large crater in the middle of the ground. "I am taking you down pal" Makoto said as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter and ran at Marik to attack him. Suddenly all of Marik's hair grew longer as it came to life and it reached out and grabbed Makoto and started warping her up. Sesshomaru jumped up and cut Makoto lose and started attacking Marik with his sword. Marik pulled out his sword and block the Toukijin. Makoto was getting the strands of hair off of her as the bits of hair changed into mist that poisoned Makoto while the rest of the hair became huge slug looking demons that attacked the scouts. The other sailor scouts were already transformed as the girls fought the demon slugs.  
  
Ami used her Mercury bubbles to freeze them all. When the slugs broke apart they unleashed a poisonous gas which was quickly filling the area with poisonous vapors. Sesshomaru was preoccupied with Marik while the scouts were trying to deal with the poison gas that was filling the area. "How do we stop this stuff" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Maybe I can use my bow and arrow. If I can finish Marik off or weaken him his poison vapor should disappear" Kagome thought as she pulled out an arrow and her bow. She took aim as she fired a shot at Marik who was still fighting Sesshomaru. The arrow hit Marik in the arm as some of the poison vapors in the area were disappearing. "Its working the damage I did to Marik has weakened the vapors" Kagome thought. "Damn that woman" Marik thought as he was having a harder time defending himself against Sesshomaru with only one arm. Marik knew there was no point to continue the battle so he disappeared in a large twister of miasma.  
  
The battle was over as the poison vapors were disappearing and things were returning to normal. The sailor scouts changed back to normal as Sesshomaru put away Toukijin. "Well look who showed up" Inuyasha said as he approached Sesshomaru. "Hello brother" Sesshomaru replied. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here" Mamoru asked. "I came here to fight with Naraku's son who I tracked here and I discovered him planting a bomb under your house" Sesshomaru replied. "How did you know about him" Ami asked. "He attacked me, Jaken and Rin while we were in Greece" Sesshomaru replied. "What were you doing in Greece" Inuyasha asked. "Since we defeated Naraku we have been doing some traveling around the world" Sesshomaru replied. "Yeah and we visited places like Egypt, France, London, USA, and China" Rin replied as she appeared from behind the house with Jaken behind her.  
  
"How the hell did you travel around the world" Makoto asked. "I have my ways" Sesshomaru replied. "Well now that we know who Naraku's son is. The new question is where is he at" Haruka said. "I think I have an idea. If I can tap the signal that Marik used to control my computer maybe I can track it back to the source" Ami said as she opened up her computer. "Great can you do it" Usagi asked. "I hope so. It is our only chance to find Marik and Setsuna" Ami said as she went to work on her computer.  
  
A/N: I am sorry this chapter took so long I have just been having a hard time thinking how to continue this fic. But I think I might a few ideas. I hope to update soon. 


	10. Chapter 10 Battle on the home front

Chapter 10  
Battle on the home front  
  
Marik's men were hurrying to move some things out of the mansion, because Marik knew that it wouldn't be long before Sailor moon and the others would find their way here. Setsuna was moved to Marik's ship which was hanging high above the mansion in the earth's orbit. While the demons were being moved Marik was in the hidden room with the crystal he has been feeding energy to.  
  
"I can believe that Sesshomaru ruined my cover and now the Senshi know who I am and where we are at" Marik said while pacing back and forth in the room.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it" the crystal replied.  
  
"Then what should I do to take care of them then" Marik shouted as he stopped to look at the crystal.  
  
"Let them come here, but leave some demons to deal with them. Once they are all inside you can use the ship's weapons to destroy the mansion with all of them in it" the crystal suggested to Marik.  
  
"A simple plan...I shall carry it out then father" Marik replied to Naraku as Marik turned around to leave the room, but he stopped near the doorway and he turned around to face the crystal. "Soon father once I revive you...you and I will destroy Sailor Moon and her friends together and we will be once big family once again" Marik told his father as he left the room.  
  
Meanwhile Ami was busy tracking the signal to the source so she and the rest of her friends could find Setsuna and put an end to Marik's plans once and for all. Her computer was finally cleaned of the virus as her computer had a confirmed lock on the source of the signal. The signal originated from a mansion up in the mountains outside of the city.  
  
"Everyone I have discovered where the signal is coming from...it is coming from a mansion in the mountains just outside of the city" Ami reported.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get Setsuna out of there!" Makoto suggested to the group.  
  
"We must assume that Marik will be excepting us" Sesshomaru added in.  
  
"He has a good point, but if we don't do anything...that will give Marik time to move his base or to plan his counter attack which we can not allow" Mamoru said also adding to the subject.  
  
"Then we're going to take Marik down then" Minako said as she stood up ready to transform.  
  
"This discussion is over we're going to Marik's and we are bringing the battle to his doorstep so lets go" Usagi shouted as she transformed into Sailor Moon. The other scouts transformed following when Usagi's transformation was completed.  
  
Usagi and her friends were all gathered outside of the temple, but Inuyasha looked ready to go with them. Kagome grabbed her friend by the shoulder because she didn't want him going with them.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't want you going with them" Kagome said in concern for his safety.  
  
"Look I am going ok" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Brother you are not as strong as you use to be, so you better stay here and look after Kagome, Rin and Jaken just in case Marik attempts to attack the temple while we are away" Sesshomaru advised his brother.  
  
"Damn it" Inuyasha said to himself in discouragement.  
  
"Don't worry...we'll be back soon" Rei said as she, Sesshomaru, and the rest of their friends left to go face Marik and his horde of demons. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken stayed back to watch themselves and the temple.  
  
An hour later the group reached the mansion and as soon as the group set foot on the Mansion grounds a bunch of centipede demons jumped up from the ground to attack the intruders.  
  
"Venus Crescent beam!" Minako yelled as she sent a group of demons to see their marker.  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast" Ami yelled as she froze a swarm of poisonous incest's.  
  
The group was making a mad dash for the mansion as they fought their way through the hordes of demons defending the mansion. Haruka chopped a few demon centipedes in half with her space sword while Rei burned a small group of demon imps to ash with her fire attacks. Makoto electrocuted a horde of flying demons with her thunder attacks while Sailor Moon unleashed a wave of purifying energy which destroyed a bunch of demons attempting to block their way.  
  
The girls were closing in on the mansion's front doors, but unknown to them a large demon was closing in on them from behind. Sesshomaru appeared behind the demon and he reduced it to a pile of streaks with his sword. Once the demon was dead Haruka and Michiru used a combination of Deep submerge and world shaking to blast the doors down. The scouts walked into the dark mansion as Ami was scanning the room with her computer and her VR visor. She was starting to detect something above them.  
  
"There is something above us!" Ami shouted as something dropped down from the ceiling.  
  
Sempu jumped down from the ceiling as he stood before the scouts holding a Brail as his weapon. He had an evil smile on his face as he spoke to the scouts and said "Welcome Sailor Scouts to the home of Master Marik."  
  
"Where are Marik and Setsuna?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"They are around, but why would I tell you. As ordered by my master you nine are to be exterminated for being an annoyance to my master" Sempu replied as he fired a blast of wind at the scouts. "Did I forget to mention that my name Sempu means hurricane, and my power over the wind is much stronger than Kagura's powers."  
  
"Damn!" Rei yelled as she and the rest of her group were trying to hold their ground against Sempu's power. The scouts were trying to counter attack, but most of their attacks were getting blow back right at them. Haruka unleashed a world shaking attack which succeeds to reach Sempu knocking him off balance. His wind died down as the scouts seized the opportunity to take Sempu down. Makoto ran up to Sempu and she punched him in the face while Rei used her Mars fire surround to burn Sempu. Sempu wasn't down for the count yet. The battle with one of the three demons, the protectors of Marik had just begun.  
  
A/N: sorry I took so long, but I suffered some problems with my computer so I should be back on track now. 


	11. Chapter 11 Fight to the basement

Chapter 11

Fight to the basement

Sempu was trying to regain his control over the battle he had on the scouts unit Haruka threw him off his feet with her world shaking attack, but Sempu floated high into the air as he started throwing bolts of lighting at the scouts. One of the lighting blots hit the puddle of water left by Michiru's Deep Submerge attack.

The water conducted with the electricity from the lighting bolt and it electrocuted the scouts and Sesshomaru was caught in the current. While the gang was getting electrocuted Sempu was getting ready to counter attack with his Brail on one of the scouts. He was floating down low to hit the scouts with his weapon.

"Die scouts!" Sempu shouted as he flew down to attack one of the scouts near by. Haruka was he closest to Sempu, so the wind master was ready to strike her with his weapon.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Ami yelled as she hit Sempu with her Aqua illusion attack. The wind demon dropped to the ground after Ami froze his legs. Sempu was working to free himself before the scouts could attack.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Rei yelled as she was soon joined by Usagi who used her moon scepter on Sempu. Sempu was hit in the arm by Mars's fire attack, but Sempu was able to evade Sailor Moon's scepter.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Sempu yelled as he created a bunch of Tornados to attack the scouts. Rei, Ami and Minako were barely able to evade the Tornados, but Usagi and Mamoru were caught and they were thrown into a near by wall. Minako was about to try to attack Sempu with her Venus love chain attack, but she was hit by one of the tornados.

"Take this! Silence Glaive Surprise!" Hotaru shouted as she blasted Sempu with her attack. Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and he wiped out Toukijin. With one swift cut he took out Sempu's right arm. The demon screamed as he retaliated with a bolt of lighting that was fired from his other hand at the demon lord. Sesshomaru evaded the attack with excellent gracefully agility.

"You forgot about me! Shine Aqua illusion!" Ami said as she hit Sempu in the back with her icy attack.

"Damn you Sailor Soldiers!" Sempu yelled as he held his wounded arm. "You may have thought I was tough now...just wait until I transform!" Sempu screamed as his body began to spasm and shift. In only a mere matter of seconds Sempu transformed his body from being human into a human looking scorpion centaur like demon. The lower half of his body was that of a scorpion with a pair of pinchers. The upper half of Sempu's body remained mostly human expect that he had a larger pair of pinchers that were attached to the sides of his lower rip cage area. "Shall we try this again?" Sempu said as his scorpion tail lunged forward trying to hit Sailor Venus.

"Whoa!" Sailor Venus shouted as she just avoided getting hit by Sempu's stinger.

"That form won't help you!" Sailor Moon informed the demon as she used her Moon Spiral Heart Attack to blow Sempu's stinger to bits.

"She's right Sempu. The bigger you are the easier it is to take you down!" Haruka shouted as she used her space sword to cut one of the beams high above the demon. Sending a large beam followed by some parts of the roof falling towards the demon scorpion.

"Oh shit!" Sempu said as the debris crushed most of his demonic body. The demon was still alive as it was struggling to free itself from under the debris.

"Die demon!" Sesshomaru shouted as he was about to split Sempu's head in two with Toukijin.

"Like I'll let you kill me!" Sempu spat at Sesshomaru. Then he quickly raised one of his claws to seize Sesshomaru's sword. He stopped the incoming death blow. "Come to me!" Sempu commanded as a swarm of poisonous wasps appeared from out of nowhere and they began attaching themselves to Sempu's damaged body. They were merging with the demon so he could recover quickly.

The demon was rising again, but Sailor Moon and the others were about to allow Sempu to heal. Sailor Moon pulled out the Tetsusaiga and with one swing she unleashed the power of the wind scar against the demon. Sempu could only scream in terror as the power of Tetsusaiga completely annihilated him. When the smoke from the resulting blast cleared there was nothing left of Sempu. Of course most of the area behind Sempu was destroyed. One demon servant was dead, only two to go.

"Sempu went down fighting didn't he?" Tuxedo mask commented.

"Yeah. Now we need to find Setsuna and Marik." Usagi said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Look! Sailor Moon the attack from Tetsusaiga revealed a hidden passageway over there!" Sailor Mars said while she pointed to the exposed passageway.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru suggested as he lead the charge into the passageway.

The other Sailor Soldiers followed the demon lord of the western lands into the dark and winding passageway that lead deep underground. When they arrived at the end of the passageway they entered a huge underground chamber filled with many open pits. The chamber was big enough to house a small army of demons. There was a bridge which leads all the way across to another door at the end. But the Sailor Senshi saw someone standing at the end.

It was Marik.

"Greetings Sailor Soldiers. Welcome to my humble home. Please make yourselves at home." Marik said with a nasty smile on his face.

"Stop playing innocent Marik! Where is Setsuna?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Don't worry about her. She is safe, but I can't say the same for you." Marik said as he pulled a lever that was next to him. The sound of machinery was heard as a demon was seen emerging from each pit. It turns out that each demon was being carried up on an elevator that each demon was standing on.

There were many different kinds of demons before the Sailor Senshi. There were demons with multiple heads, large claws, more than two arms, some were even spider-like, but some of the most common features of all of the demons were that they were all big and ugly. There were now thirteen demons in the room with the Sailor Senshi.

"Oh this just gets better and better." Makoto mocked the situation that was placed before her and friends.

"These are my pets. Or rather my science experiments. I used recombinant regeneration sorcery to make these demons. I had other plans for them, but since you are here. I figure why not send them against the Sailor Senshi to find out which one is better. I will be waiting in the room behind me. If you make we will talk some more. Of course that is IF you make it. Play nice my pets, go have fun." Marik said as he turned around and he entered the room behind him.

"Ok I will take big tall and ugly over there." Minako said.

"Which one...they are all big, tall and ugly. Could be a little more specific?" Rei demanded.

"I'll take the three headed one then." Minako answered.

"Shut up and just kill the nearest one." Sesshomaru shouted as he ran forward with his hand glowing pale green. He couldn't stand those two arguing at a time like this. Sesshomaru grabbed the neck of the nearest demon. The demon he grabbed was a large deformed one that looked like a horrible mix of a loin, and centipede.

The demon had the head of a loin, but soon the demon was missing a throat. Sesshomaru used his poison talons to melt away part of the demon's neck then he ripped out what was left. Sesshomaru made quick work of it by finishing it off with his energy whip.

"Purifying arrow!" Sailor Moon shouted as she created a bow made out of energy and she reduced the second nearest demon to a pin cushion by using a lot of purifying arrows.

Tuxedo Mask used his Extendable cane to hit a one eye demon in his eye. While he was blinded Sailor Mars burned the demon using her fire attacks. Makoto electrocuted a demon that had three heads and two tails with another head attached to its stomach. The demons were a little easier than they thought.

While the battle between the Senshi and the demon was still going on Marik was with his father inside the chamber up ahead. He stood next to the crystal his father's essence was contained in while Naraku looked at his son and asked "So my child where is Setsuna now?"

"She is on board the ship, but that not where I am moving our base to." Marik informed his father.

"Where will our new base be?" Naraku asked his son.

"You'll see. It's a surprise, but here's a hint. I will be where it all began." Marik answered.

"I see. What about the Sailor Senshi?" Naraku asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"If they make it pass my demons then they will come in here. That is when you and I will escape and I will level this site from orbit. I won't leave a signal stone standing when I am through with it. In fact everything within a mile of this spot will be wiped out." Marik said as he and his father Naraku started laughing.


	12. Chapter 12 A horrifying plan

Chapter 12

A horrifying plan

Sailor Jupiter launched another thunder assault against another demon while Sesshomaru was busy cutting another demon to bits with Toukijin. Rei was using her anti evil signs to paralyze three of the demons leaving them easy prey for Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune.

Michiru dispatched of a demon using the power of her mirror while Minako used her attacked to slice up a demon with her chain attack. Haruka was running up the back of one of the demons while dragging her sword along the demon's back. When she reached the head she pulled out her sword and a lot of blood was spraying out of the demon from the large cut Haruka created.

Haruka stabbed her sword into the demon's neck and she used it to cut the demon's head off. There only four demons left now, and Sailor Moon was already taking the necessary steps to finish them off. She raised the sword Tetsusaiga up and with another good swing sent a wave of energy that ripped the remaining demons apart. The blast damaged the door at the far side of the room along with areas of the room as well.

"Usagi you need to be a little more careful with that thing." Rei suggested.

"Sorry if I over did it." Usagi said as she rubbed the back of her head while her face showed clear signs of embarrassment.

"There are no more demons so let's head over there." Haruka suggested as she started running across the bridge towards Marik's chamber. Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed Haruka towards the other side of the bridge.

Meanwhile inside Marik's chamber, Marik turned to his father and said "Its time to go dad. I will send you up into the ship. I will join you shortly. I have one more thing to take care of."

"I shall be awaiting your arrival then." Naraku said as the crystal that contained his soul, mind and essence disappeared.

"Samui come here." Marik shouted as his second demon servant appeared.

"Yes lord Marik?" Samui asked as he appeared before his master while bowing down before him.

"Sailor Moon and her friends will enter this room any second. When I kill the lights grab our target and teleport to the ship with her. Understand?" Marik asked his servant with a serious glaze.

"It will be done my lord." Samui said as he floated high about the door to hide so he could be in a good ambush position.

Just as Marik predicted Sailor Moon and the others came as Sesshomaru smashed the door down. They were still unaware of Samui's presences. They all stood before Marik who was simply looking at them with a confidant smile.

"Alright Marik we beat your demons. Where is Setsuna?" Usagi demanded.

"She is no longer here. I moved her to another location. In fact I am abandoning this place. But I do have one last piece of business to tend to before I go." Marik said as the lights in the room went out.

A thud sound was third then moments later the lights in the room came back on. Marik was gone and so was Samui, but a Sailor Senshi was missing. "What happened?" Haruka shouted.

"You fools walked into another of my traps. Now as a parting gift feel the power of my ship's bombardment, this area and all of you will cease to exist in a few seconds. Good bye Sailor Senshi!" Marik voice as the doorway behind the Senshi was blocked by a large blast door that came down and locked them all inside. The room outside of it where the demons were kept was quickly filling up with miasma. The Sailor Senshi was trapped.

Meanwhile in orbit high above the mansion was Marik's ship. He walked up to a control panel and he pushed a button. A massive barrage of energy beams shot down from the ship to the mansion below. Minutes later everything within a mile of the mansion was reduced to dust leaving nothing but a massive crater.

"Ha I would like to see those girls survive an onslaught like that!" Marik said triumphantly.

"I have our target sir." Samui said as he dropped the Sailor Senshi he captured on the floor before his master.

"You damn idiot!" Marik shouted as he threw a bolt of dark energy at his incompetent servant.

"I told you to capture Sailor Saturn, not Sailor Mercury you dumb ass. Now my adopted sister is most likely dead" Marik shouted.

"Forgive me master, I." Samui was trying to say, but Marik didn't want to hear another excuse so he blasted him with another bolt of dark energy to shut him up.

"Well since we captured her, put her with my mother. I suppose she could have someone else to talk with while I take care of my plan." Marik said as Samui got up and dragged Ami off to join Setsuna. Satsujin approached his master while the crystal that contained Naraku sat behind him.

"Now Marik would mind enlighten me and your father to your plan." Satsujin asked while Naraku watched.

"I guess there is no point hiding my surprise anymore. Watch the screen behind me." Marik said as he pushed a button and an image of a woman was seen. She was dressed well judging by her robes and she had long hair, but she was seen being forcefully merged a massive demon inside a cavern somewhere.

"Who is that?" Satsujin asked Marik.

"That is, or was Queen Neherenia's minions. I had trapped the strongest demons I could find in that cavern and had them kill one another until one remained. I thank the benefits of recombinant and regeneration sorcery. This demon was not only formed by using just plain demons, I created this one by using special demons that I altered and warped using my genius. That is why I used recombinant and regeneration sorcery so often. I was looking for way to prefect the process to make the prefect demon subject for my plan. Next I lured a creature called Pharaoh Ninety to that cavern. After he won the battle all of the dead demons were merged into it creating a new creature. Since he became part of my plan he remained trapped until my next victim the snow Queen Kaguya came. She was easier for the demon to absorb, and then Queen Neherenia's minions were lured to the carven next because I made them think the demon was what they were looking for. I don't know what they were looking for nor do I care, but now that the demon has absorbed them all it is time to send in the final ingredients to complete my demon." Marik answered with a twisted smile.

The image on the screen showed that the demon wasn't just made up of demon now, but it was a horrifying creature made out of Pharaoh Ninety, Queen Kaguya, and Queen Neherenia's minions. All of them were mixed mashed together forming an unholy creature of terrible power.

"What is the purpose to make a monster like that?" Naraku asked.

"I will show you when it is competed. Now I will go get some popcorn so we can watch the last of my victims fight against my ultimate demon." Marik said as he walked away to go and get some refreshments.

"This is something I am looking forward to." Naraku said as the ghostly image of his face was grinning.


	13. Chapter 13 Family Reunion

Chapter 13

Family Reunion

Meanwhile back at the Shrine Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for a way Inuyasha could regain his half demon powers so he could help the Sailor Senshi. "Inuyasha are you sure you want to try this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with a worried expression on her face.

"Let's try it Kagome ok." Inuyasha answered.

"Well ok." Kagome said reluctantly as she cast the enchantment on Inuyasha.

Moments later an explosion occurred and Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle of it. No one was hurt, but Inuyasha was different. His hair was standing up and it looked like a big ball of hair. "What the hell went wrong?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't know; I never actually tried to turn a human into a half demon ok." Kagome answered.

Suddenly the door into the shrine opened up. Sesshomaru, Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang minus Sailor Mercury was there.

"Did you guys find Setsuna?" Kagome asked.

"No...we fell into another of Marik's traps. We almost died, but we were just able to teleport out of there before the mansion was blown to bits." Tuxedo Mask informed both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Where's Ami?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for Sailor Mercury.

"She has been captured by Marik. Brother what happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

"I was trying to become a half demon again so I could help you guys out." Inuyasha answered.

"I guess it didn't go as planned I take it." Haruka stepped in saying. Inuyasha nodded his head as his reply.

"First Ami go missing, we fell into another of Marik's traps two times in a row. What else could go wrong?" Usagi shouted, but she will regret those words because she just jinxed the situation. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Ami was beginning to regain consciousness. She looked up and the first person she saw was Setsuna. Ami was untransformed and so was Setsuna. They were both in their usual civilian clothing. "Setsuna." Ami exclaimed.

"Ami...it's good to see that you are unharmed." Setsuna replied with a smile.

"Where are we?" Ami asked her cellmate.

"I think we are on board Marik's ship that orbits the earth." Setsuna answered.

"His ship, but what happened to the others." Ami asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I do not know. The last thing I heard that Marik used the ship and he destroyed the mansion and the surrounding area with a massive orbital bombardment. I do not know if the others survived." Setsuna answered with a look of doubt on her face.

"Why did Marik capture me?" Ami thought, but she was about to ask Setsuna if she knew. But that was when Satsujin appeared after he opened the cell door. Ami searched her person for her transformation pen, and her communicator, but she was horrified to learn that they were missing. Even her computer was missing.

"Prince Marik wishes to see you two. Come with me." Satsujin commanded. Then the demon walked away leaving the door open.

The two girls knew there was nothing else they could do, so they accepted the invitation by following Satsujin. They walked down a long and dark corridor until they reached a room with mirrors surrounding a circle shaped platform. This was the same kind of room Rubeus and his minions use to meet in. Satsujin left them alone in the chamber for a few moments until Marik appeared. Marik entered the room by emerging from one of the mirrors.

"Marik what are you planning?" Ami demanded.

"What I am I planning you ask? I think I will let you in on part of my plan. I have seen many James Bond movies and it is always best that you never reveal the full details of your evil plan to anyone." Marik answered as he walked up to the circle shaped pattern on the floor in the center of the room.

"But you are probably wondering why you are here aren't you Ms. Mizuno. Truth is Ami you weren't the person I had intended to capture. My real target was Sailor Saturn, but Samui screwed up. I just wanted my family reunited. I wanted my mother, father and my adopted sister here." Marik informed the two.

"But you're father Naraku is dead." Setsuna said with some distaste to the subject.

"I beg to differ." Marik replied with a nasty smile.

"Hello Setsuna. It's been a while." A voice said as an image of Naraku's face appeared on each mirror in the room.

"No way it's not possible!" Setsuna said while Ami was horrified to learn that Naraku was alive.

"This is quite a family reunion isn't it Ami." Marik said while he was still smiling.

"How did he survive?" Ami demanded from Marik.

"I can answer that. After Nemesis was destroyed my sprit would have perished, but my wonderful son here was ready with a crystal to contain my mind and soul. My body was completely destroyed. My son is such a wonderful person isn't he?" Naraku said with a cruel smile.

"You defiled me to have him." Setsuna said with disgust to Naraku.

"True, but he came out wonderful didn't he?" Naraku replied with an evil grin. Setsuna's fist was tightening in anger over what Naraku did to her. "Aside from the point Setsuna I liked you. I was hoping I could make you my queen, but I doubt even you would join me which was why I erased your memory of him so I could keep him safe from Sailor Moon and the others before I took you back into my body." Naraku informed Setsuna.

"You're such a monster!" Ami shouted.

"I really did like Setsuna Ami. It was sad that she couldn't be my queen. I guess you really can't have everything can you." Naraku said to the blue haired teen.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are the most disgusting and cruelest monster I have ever known." Ami spat back. Naraku's grin only grew wider.

"Ami you should try dating sometimes. I think you might have a better opinion about the situation." Naraku said trying to mess with Ami's head.

"I know enough about things like love to tell you that what you did to Setsuna was unforgivable and despicable." Ami yelled back as her anger towards Naraku was increasing.

"Maybe...now back Setsuna I be kind and offer you the chance to join me as my queen." Naraku with a look of doubt on his face.

"Judging by that look on your face Naraku I can only guess you know what my answer is?" Setsuna answered with a scornful glaze.

"It's no then." Naraku said with a minor look of disappointment.

"Of course it is." Setsuna answered.

"Pity. I guess your wish to see me and your mother together as the family you hoped for has died." Naraku informed his son.

A single tear fell from Marik's face. Ami was the only one who noticed it. Marik turned to look at his mother and said "Well I was hoping we could have been a happy family, but it is as my father said...you can't have everything you want."

"What do you want done with her is your choice." Naraku said as he disappeared.

"Mother it looks like I will have to keep you imprisoned for a while longer." Marik said as he waved his hand and she was teleported back to her cell. "I guess I'll keep you around just in case your friends did somehow survive my bombardment. Back you go." Marik said, before Ami could say a word Marik waved his hand and seconds later Ami was back in her cell with Setsuna.

Once they were gone a holographic display appeared in front of Marik. It was showing him the demon he created was facing off with someone. The woman looked like a Sailor Senshi; however she wore gold armor and some kind of crown on her head. Marik smiled and said "Now the final ingredient has arrived. Once my demon absorbs her the prefect demon will be completed. I think I will go to my observation station down there to watch." Marik said as he teleported away to the moon where a battle was about to take place.

A/N: I wonder who could the final ingredient Marik speaks of is?


	14. Chapter 14 Reborn in the darkness of the...

Chapter 14

Reborn in the darkness of the moon

The Unholy Armor of Naraku

Sailor Galaxia was standing in the middle of large lake of dead demon bodies and miasma while she was facing off against the massive demon. Marik was inside a cavern made room watching. He moved towards a large computer console and he began punching some buttons then seconds later the crystal containing Naraku appeared.

"Where I am Marik?" Naraku asked his son.

"Welcome to my little lab of horror dad. My demon is almost ready. All it has to do now is to absorb Sailor Galaxia. The most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe." Marik answered. Marik pushed some more switches on his console. Seconds later beam of dark energy were being fed to Naraku.

"Marik what are you doing?" Naraku said giving his son another question to answer.

"The energy I am feeding you is dark energy collected from all over the universe. The negative energy that appears in emotions, the heart, and in some other objects I am giving to you. To put it simply I am feeding you pure evil energy." Marik said as he turned his attention to his demon creation.

"For what purpose might I ask Marik?" Naraku asked again.

"Today is father's day father and that soon to be prefect demon is going to be your new body. That demon is my father's day present to you. I am giving you the most powerful body in the universe. A body conceived by my genius and soon once you take it, you will be more powerful than ever before." Marik answered while Naraku started smiling.

"You have exceeded all of my expectations my son. Building me a new body is very thoughtful. I will be sure to return the favor later." Naraku said with a nasty smile.

Meanwhile down below Sailor Galaxia was examining the creature with a careful glaze. She never saw a monster like this before. Its powerful evil aura is what drew her here. She thought it was the light of hope she was searching for, but she soon found out that this demon wasn't what she was looking for.

Sailor Galaxia looked around to see if any of her minions had arrived yet. So far she didn't see them; the Animamates hadn't arrived here yet. It was probably good that they didn't, because Galaxia could tell that this demon would just mop the floor with them. Galaxia thought it would be better if she dealt with this demon herself.

"What are you?" Sailor Galaxia demanded.

"I do have a name. I was born in this place from the fusion of my fallen foes. The promise from the one who created me was that I would leave this place once I have defeated all of my foes in battle. Your appearance here must mean that you are the last one I must defeat, so die!" The demon said as he raised large claw arm up and he threw it at Galaxia in an attempt to crush her.

Galaxia jumped to the side to avoid the attack, she raised one of her arms up and she fired an energy shot from one of her bracelets at her foe. She blew off some of the demon's shoulder, but the demon wasn't finished. Galaxia was a little surprised that the demon survived her attack.

"Cleary this creature is a little more powerful than I thought. It matters not either way. I will destroy this creature for trying to strike me." Galaxia thought. Galaxia raised up both of her arms to use her bracelets to fire two spheres of energy at the demon.

Her shots hit the demon in his gut blowing some bits of his body apart and the second shot hit him in the arm blowing it clear off. Galaxia thought she had the advantage, but she was sadly mistaking. A glob of miasma shot up from the ground and they attached themselves to the demon. Seconds later the demon was completely healed.

The demon started laughing. "Damn...why won't you die?" Galaxia thought as she was trying to figure out another way to defeat this seemingly immortal demon.

The demon pointed the stump of its cut off arm at Galaxia. The golden Sailor Senshi was confused at the demon's attack, but she soon figured out why. The stump began to spasm and shift around until a long centipede looking tentacle arm shot out of the stump. The newly re-grown claw hand slammed into Galaxia, and the demon smashed her into wall.

"I shall absorb your body now my fallen foe." The demon said, but Galaxia wasn't defeated.

Beams light shot out of the wall where the demon had slammed Galaxia into and the demon's hand was still on top of her. A sphere of energy shot out and it destroyed the demon's hand holding Galaxia down. While the demon was holding its hand in pain Galaxia emerged from the wall, but she was different. Her armor had changed from gold to black and she had two devil-like wings sticking out of her back. Chaos was in full control of Galaxia's body. Galaxia was holding a sword as she flew at the demon to attack it head on.

"Now die demon!" Galaxia/Chaos shouted as she did a horizontal cut with her sword slashing at the demon's neck. Galaxia raised her sword again and she cut into the demon's shoulder.

"Damn you woman!" the demon shouted as it retaliated with a dark energy blast form its mouth. It hit Galaxia and it sent her flying to the ground.

Galaxia quickly jumped back up to her feet and she launched herself at the demon hell-bent on killing it. Just before she reached the demon; more Miasma shot up from the ground and it healed the demon. The demon punched Galaxia while she was in mid air. While she was stunned the demon opened up a can of whoop ass on her.

The demon began punching Galaxia while she was still in mid air and to finish his assault he punched Galaxia into a near by wall. The demon started an energy bombardment assault as it started shooting Galaxia with a powerful bombardment of energy spheres.

A large smoke cloud was covering the site where Galaxia had fallen. The demon stood ready to take her into her body, but he was in for a surprise. Galaxia emerged from the smoke with her sword pointing at the demon. Some blood was seen dripping from her mouth while she was flying towards her target. "You have damaged my body. You are a worthy foe, but you must die!" Galaxia screamed as she fired a powerful beam of dark energy at the demon.

The demon had a large hole through its chest. Galaxia flew though the hole in the demon's chest to attack it from behind. Before the Senshi had a chance to launch her attack a dozen tentacles shot out from the demon's back and they seized Galaxia. They wrapped up and the demon began to squeeze the life out of her. Suddenly Galaxia cut herself out of the demon's hold with her sword.

Galaxia floated in behind the demon as she shot it in the back a couple times with some energy shots. The demon fell to the ground face first, but it was slowly getting back up as Miasma shot up from the ground and it healed the demon. Galaxia hit that monster with many energy shots and by all accounts it should have taken out his star seed. She couldn't understand how this demon was able to keep fighting her.

"There must be a way to destroy that thing, but how?" Galaxia was thinking, but she had no idea how to destroy the demon.

"Give it up you cannot defeat me." The demon said boldly.

"Try to recover from this!" Galaxia shouted as she hit the demon with a large car-sized energy bomb. She threw it the demon and it hit. The demon was blown apart, but Galaxia didn't defeat it. The demon's body parts that survived the blast were floating around the area then they all flew back to one another and demon was fully regenerated in seconds. Even if the demon was completely disintegrated it still wouldn't die.

"Why won't you die?" Galaxia shouted as she charged the demon with her sword.

"I cannot be destroyed so easily." The demon answered.

Meanwhile the energy feeding process was completed and Naraku was even more powerful, but Marik was surprised that his demon hadn't defeated Sailor Galaxia yet. "I didn't except Galaxia to be possessed by Chaos. That will make it more difficult for my creation to take her into his body. Both my demon and Galaxia seem to be completely equal in terms of power." Marik said as he continued to observe the battle.

"Then maybe you should merge me with the demon now before Galaxia discovers the enchantment over the cavern. With my power combined with the demon I shall be able to take Galaxia with ease. Once Galaxia is merged with me I will be complete, and you will have created the prefect body for me son." Naraku said while Marik put one hand on his chin to think about it.

"You're right maybe it is better that we merge you with your new body now before Galaxia finds a way to ruin things. Alright I will teleport you outside of this place so I can send the demon to you." Marik said as he pushed a button and the crystal with Naraku in it disappeared.

Meanwhile inside the Miasma filled carven. Galaxia and the demon continued to battle slowing no clear signs of an end to their battle. Just as Galaxia and the demon were about to attack one another again the cavern was starting to shake. Both of them stopped fighting for a moment to try and find what was causing this earthquake. The ceiling blew apart and a powerful force was pulling everything up out of the cavern and into the sky. They were sent flying across the moon landscape while Galaxia was holding onto the demon.

They were approaching the ruins of the old moon kingdom. Seconds later they were descending towards a black crystal that sitting in the middle of the ruins. Galaxia let go of the demon and she landed on the ground while the demon reached out and grabbed the crystal. A big flash of black light was seen. The next thing Galaxia saw was the demon was now getting pulled into the crystal itself. The demon was screaming while it was getting sucked in.

Once the demon and all of the body parts and the miasma that came with it was pulled in the crystal started to shake and crack. Galaxia could only watch as black beams of light shot out from the cracks then moments later it blew up. After the smoke from the explosion cleared a person was seen standing where crystal was.

His long black hair was moving in the wind created inside of the atmosphere surrounding the ruins of the moon kingdom. Naraku was standing before Galaxia in his demon form with the spikes. He may look the same as he did in the past, but he was far more powerful than he ever was.

Naraku's eyes started to glow a pinkish red as he looked at Galaxia with an evil smile while thinking "Galaxia...you are next. Soon you will become part of my flesh."

Comment from the author: add a dash of evil, most of the evil villains from Sailor moon into a mixing blow with a couple of demons. Heat to a boil then add in Naraku's mind and soul into the demon. Now add Galaxia into the mix and what do you get. Naraku...evil incarnated. I am glad to hear that you guys like the idea of how I am rebuilding Naraku, but don't worry now that I have been fleshed with new knowledge about the series this story inst close to finish now.


	15. Chapter 15 Naraku’s return to power

Chapter 15

Naraku's return to power

Some dust was blown around the ruins on the moon as Naraku and Galaxia were facing off like two cowboys about to start a showdown. Galaxia was a little concerned about this new creature standing before her. The demons were merged with whatever was in that crystal and a new monster was born. Galaxia held up her sword ready to fight who or whatever this creature was.

"Sailor Galaxia we meet face to face. But do you want me to call you Galaxia or Chaos?" Naraku asked as a purple light was seen around him as his aura.

"Who or what are you?" Galaxia asked as she up a defensive stance.

"I am called Naraku." Naraku answered with a nasty smile.

"Naraku was that demon I fought a minion of yours?" Galaxia demanded firmly.

"Not exactly...that demon was an experiment created by my son Marik." Naraku answered as some dark energy was seen swirling around him. Naraku's new power was starting to stir and awake.

"An experiment?" Galaxia replied.

"Yes my son lured creatures like demons, and other powerful beings to that cavern where they fought one another until one remained and the survivor was merged with the remains of those the creature killed. Even their power was added to his. My son crated what you can call the most powerful unholy armor ever created with all those demons and other creatures that entered the cavern. And that Armor is now my new body. This body is indeed a work of art and perfection. They came and my son cast his spell. He has out done himself, but isn't completed yet. There is one thing missing." Naraku said as he shot Galaxia a cold glaze.

"And what would that be?" Galaxia asked while she gave Naraku a cruel glaze.

"You!" Naraku answered as he pointed his finger at Galaxia. A feeling of horror washed over Galaxia's mind. Naraku wanted to take Galaxia into his body and make her a part of his flesh. "Once I absorb you into my body. This body will be completed and my son's created creation will be finished." Naraku said as a powerful gust of wind started blowing. The wind was caused by the surge of power building up in Naraku.

"You will not take me or Galaxia into your body. Galaxia body belongs to me Chaos, and you will not take us both into your body." Galaxia replied firmly as she took one step back.

"Scared are we." Naraku said as he noticed the fear in Galaxia's eyes. "You have a good reason to fear me. But you will not leave this dead moon. You might as well give yourself to me willingly because I will absorb you sooner of later." Naraku informed her.

"You will never take me!" Galaxia shouted as she put most of her strength into creating an energy sphere. She threw it at Naraku and her attack hit its mark. Naraku made no effort to block or evade the attack. Galaxia looked liked she was under a lot of strain from that last attack, but she didn't see any part of Naraku, she was sure that her attack had disintegrated him.

However some tiny bits of flesh flew behind. Seconds later the bits of flesh began to form and grow. Within seconds Naraku had fully regenerated from scratch. Naraku could come back with very little effort. As long as some bits of Naraku's body survived he couldn't be destroyed. Galaxia was in trouble.

"Is that the best you got?" Naraku said as Galaxia turned around to see Naraku right behind her completely unharmed. Galaxia tried to stab Naraku with her sword, but Naraku side stepped to the left to avoid the attack. Naraku put one hand close to Galaxia stomach and dark sphere of energy shot out at her. Galaxia was sent flying through the remains of old building then she collided with a stone pillar. The pillar broke apart and most of it fell on her.

Galaxia had some trouble getting up, but by the time she was standing up again Naraku was standing in front of her. Galaxia punched Naraku in the face with her right hand. Naraku's head turned to the right slightly due to the force of the hit, but the punch didn't harm him. Naraku's expression remained the same as his eyes turned to look at Galaxia.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Naraku mocked. The eye on Naraku's chest opened wide as it shot and engulfed Galaxia in a massive wave of dark energy. Most of the ruins behind Galaxia were completely wiped out and the Sailor Senshi was sent flying across the landscape. Galaxia crashed into a pile of stone blocks that survived Naraku's attack.

Galaxia cried out in pain as that last attack broke some of her ribs. Her Armor was damaged and her wings had holes in them and were wreaked. Galaxia used her sword to help her get herself back to her feet. Naraku was floating high above her with a sinister smile. Galaxia looked up at her almost unbeatable foe. She was bleeding and she was suffering from many cuts and burses on her body.

"Damn you!" Galaxia said as fired a series of energy shots at Naraku, but each shot bounced off of Naraku's body like ping pong balls.

Naraku was annoyed by Galaxia poor attempts to kill him. He was slowly descending to the ground, but that was when Galaxia jumped up at him and she stabbed Naraku in the chest with her sword. Naraku started laughing, and then he slid down Galaxia's sword. Galaxia was still holding her sword when Naraku stopped sliding down after the hilt of the sword with Galaxia hand was in her body.

"Galaxia...you are making this too easy. Come and join with my flesh." Naraku said with a dark expression as Galaxia's sword was shot out of Naraku's back, but Galaxia hand was still trapped inside Naraku's chest.

"I'll never become part of your body." Galaxia said while she was trying to pull her hand out of Naraku's chest, but she suddenly lost control of her own body. She was frozen in place. Then she noticed large visible veins were appearing on her arm. The veins were climbing up her arm and were beginning to spread throughout her body.

"It too late Galaxia. My body is already consuming yours. Welcome to my body Galaxia and Chaos. I hope you will enjoy your stay because you will never be leaving my body." Naraku said as he started laughing and sixteen large insect-like arms and legs burst out of Naraku's body and they start to warp themselves around Galaxia.

"My body...won't do what I want." Galaxia thought while she was still trying to free herself. The insect arms grew some spikes. Then the spikes started to dig into Galaxia's flesh. Galaxia's arm began to sink deeper into Naraku's body as the demon was slowly absorbing her into his body. Naraku was now starting to rise into the air as his insect arms were hoisting Galaxia's body up. Galaxia's whole arm was taken into Naraku's body and she could feel that arm. It almost felt like it was being ripped apart inside of Naraku's body.

Galaxia could only scream frantically in terror as part of her chest and her legs were now being taken into Naraku's body. Within seconds only parts of Galaxia's head, legs and her shoulders were still seen until finally after her head had completely sunk into Naraku's body; Naraku could feel Galaxia and Chaos's powers being merged with his own. Naraku fell to his knees; he could feel his body changing again as absorption of Galaxia and Chaos's powers was almost complete.

Suddenly a tornado of dark energy surrounded Naraku as his bone extensions changed from bone into black metal. The three tails on Naraku's body remained the same and so did the extra eyes on his body. However the light blue coat he wore changed from light blue to black. Naraku very blood was now pulsing with power. Even all of the star seeds Chaos had taken were now part of Naraku. With Chaos gone forever Naraku had taken what place of what Chaos was in the universe and was now evil incarnated.

Marik appeared and said "Father my computers have informed me that your power is off the charts now. My power scanner blew up when it tired to ready your power."

"Marik you have done an excellent job building this body. Son I shall find a way to reward you for making such a work of art. Now it is time for me to re-build the empire the Sailor Senshi destroyed when it was still very young." Naraku said as he walked to Galaxia's sword that was lying on the ground near by. Naraku claimed the sword as his own. Suddenly Naraku noticed that he was being watched by someone near by.

Naraku disappeared and he reappeared before the ones who were watching him. It was the Animamates who were watching Naraku. With the group was Sailor Iron mouse, Sailor Aluminum siren, Sailor Lead crow, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion and Sailor Tin Nyanko. An idea came to Naraku mind after he accessed the memories of Galaxia and Chaos.

"That's the guy who killed Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Tin Nyanko shouted as the demon was floating only a few inches off the ground.

"What is he?" Sailor Iron mouse asked hoping someone would know what he is.

"I am Naraku, and your new master." Naraku said with a dark smile.

"What makes you think we'll work for you?" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion answered back.

Naraku smiled and he raised his right hand up and it transformed into a large claw. "You have three choices, one you can serve me and be well rewarded if you do well, second I can kill you, or third you can suffer the same fate as Sailor Galaxia. Choice wisely." Naraku threatened.

With Naraku threatening their lives or the choice of suffering Galaxia's fate before them the Animamates didn't have a lot of options. All of the Animamates huddled together to discuss the issue. Moments later they came to a decision, however Naraku manipulated their decision with the bracelets Galaxia was wearing. Since the bracelets is what Galaxia used to control them. The bracelets appeared on Naraku's wrists. Naraku had plans for the Animamates.

"We have unanimous deiced to serve you." One of the Animamates said.

"Excellent...now I need a new palace." Naraku said as he turned around to look at the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. He stuck his sword into the ground and an earthquake occurred and the ruins were quickly rebuilding themselves. Ten minutes later the ruins were restored to their original state thousand of years ago except now the palace grounds were covered in a thick cloud of Miasma, and the palace was built completely out of black and dark purple crystals since Naraku considered crystal to be a better building material than stone. Only those who had some demon blood in them or were servants of Naraku were unaffected by the poison in the air. Naraku's plans for revenge were beginning to form in his mind.

A/N: Naraku has a body and now he has some new servants and a new palace to launch his attacks from, but what could Naraku be planning?


	16. Chapter 16 The start of a new battle

Chapter 16

The start of a new battle

Meanwhile down on earth Inuyasha and Kagome were still looking for a way to change Inuyasha back into a half demon, but so far they have been unsuccessful. Usagi and the others were working to try and locate Marik so they could find Ami and Setsuna.

"Man...Its times like these just remind you how much we depend on Ami to do the brain work." Makoto companied.

"Well the sooner we find them the better, but right now we don't have any leads." Haruka replied.

"Ok Inuyasha let's try again." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a bottle filled of an elixir that should change him back into a half demon.

"Well bottoms up." Inuyasha said as he drank all of the contents of the bottle. Suddenly an explosion happened. Inuyasha was changed, but he didn't change into a half demon. Everyone started looking at Inuyasha with wide-eyed expressions.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha was asking when suddenly everyone, but Sesshomaru started laughing. Inuyasha pulled out a mirror and he looked at himself. Inuyasha freaked when he found out that his face was changed to look like Mr. Popo from Dragon ball Z. Inuyasha screamed, but Usagi stepped in and changed him back using the power of sliver crystal.

"Ok let's try another one." Kagome smiled as she started looking through the book to see what she did wrong.

"I can't tell which is worse; Kagome's elixirs or her cooking." Inuyasha whispered to Makoto and Usagi.

"What was that?" Kagome shouted. Kagome was eavesdropping on them and she heard every word they said.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said to try and defend himself, but Kagome was over ready looming over him looking at him with a demonic glaze and there was comical flames roaring behind her.

"Kagome is a lot scarier than Rei when she is mad." Usagi said under her breath.

"What was that?" Rei shouted as the Miko was giving Usagi a life threatening glaze.

"Here comes another argument battle." Minako said with a sigh as she pulled out a bottle of Tylenol in preparation of the incoming headache she will be having soon.

Back on the moon Naraku and Marik entered the palace throne room. The Animamates entered the room moments later to see Naraku sitting down in Queen Serenity's throne. Naraku summoned his other servants Satsujin and Samui to the throne room as well by teleporting them from the ship to his location. Satsujin and Samui bowed down before their marker.

"Lord Naraku you have regained physical form once more." Samui stated.

"Now that I have physical form once again as Samui put it; it is time for me to retaliate against the Sailor Senshi for destroying my old body." Naraku noted as the room suddenly changed. The look of the room changed to look like that everyone was in space with all of the planets before them. "After gaining my new power I have thought of a way to strike back at the Sailor Senshi while at the same time I shall begin gathering the star seeds that Chaos was collecting.

"I am interested to hear you plan father?" Marik said as he stood next to the throne where his father sat.

"First I shall put my plan to cover this galaxy in a veil of darkness into effect." Naraku said as he raised his hand up and rings of Dark energy were being emitted from it. Naraku started to sense something on the moon near by the ruins. Naraku closed his eyes and he teleported what ever he was sensing to appear before him. A large mirror appeared before him, inside the mirror he saw a woman with very long hair.

"What just happened? Where I am?" Queen Neherenia demanded.

"You must be Queen Neherenia. The memories from your servants have told me everything I need to know about you." Naraku said as he got up from his throne and he walked up to the mirror.

"What has happened to my minions?" The queen asked the demon.

"They fell into a trap and now they are a part of my body." Naraku answered with dark smile on his face.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Queen Neherenia asked as a feeling terror washed over her mind.

Naraku extended his hand forward and he reached into the mirror and he grabbed Neherenia by the neck and he pulled her out of it freeing her. Naraku let go of Neherenia and said to her "If you chose to serve me I shall grant you the eternal youth you wish for. Or you can suffer the same fate as your minions." Naraku offered.

Neherenia considered her options very carefully, but she had come up with a plan of her own to make this turn to her favor. "You drive a hard bargain, alright I am in." Neherenia answered reluctantly.

"Excellent...now I need a volunteer to go down to earth and locate the light of hope." Naraku announced to his servants.

Marik turned his attention to his father and asked "Father what is the light of hope." Naraku turned his head to look at his son.

"The light of hope is what Chaos was looking for. Apparently it might have been a threat to her, so I only wish to claim it before it falls into Sailor Moon's hands." Naraku said as he noticed Samui raising his hand.

"I shall do it master Naraku." Samui volunteered.

"Good...use this to extract Star Seeds from humans and use it to find the light of hope. Once you find it bring it to me." Naraku commanded as he gave Samui a gold bracelet.

Samui bowed then he disappeared to earth to carry out his mission.

Naraku walked up to his son and asked "Marik I need you to build an army of powerful demons for me?"

"Yes...it shall be done." Marik answered. "If I can make you the most powerful body in the universe then making demons soldiers will be child's play for me. Father could you come by my lab later. I have something I wish to show you." Marik said as he turned to leave.

"Sure I will visit later." Naraku said as his son nodded then Marik left the room.

Once his son was gone Naraku drew his sword and he walked up to a wall and he cut open, but instead of cutting open a hole in the wall Naraku opened up a dark portal. Naraku reached into the dark portal and he pulled out ten glowing orbs.

He had a dark smile on his face as he tossed nine of the ten orbs on the ground. Then he placed the last orb in his coat, and then he hit all of the orbs with dark energy bolts. The orbs began to glow then they started to grow larger, and the bigger they got they were starting to assume the form of a person or thing. Naraku's smile grew larger. Neherenia and the rest of Naraku's minions were confused by what he was doing.

"Return fallen foes of Inuyasha and of the Sailor Senshi. Return to me my servants." Naraku said as each of the glowing orbs took on different forms of a person.

Naraku plans are already in effect.


	17. Chapter 17 The secrets of Marik’s resear...

Chapter 17

The secrets of Marik's research

Ami and Setsuna were still on board Marik's ship inside their prison cell. Until Satsujin opened up the cell door and said "Master Marik wishes to see all of you in his laboratory." Satsujin turned and he left. "His laboratory?" Ami thought, but she was slightly confused. "We better not keep him waiting." Setsuna said as she left the cell. She was interested to know what her son was up to. Ami decided to follow Setsuna just to be safe. They followed Satsujin until they reached some kind of portal. After they entered it they appeared in some kind of cave with some electrical pipes and wires on the ceiling of the cave.

"Where are we?" Ami asked.

"You are on the moon and you are inside Master Marik's hidden lab. This is where the master preformed most of his experiments." Satsujin answered Ami's question.

Ami and Setsuna were a little worried, but they continued to follow Satsujin until they reached a large metal door. The demon servant opened the door and they all went inside. They entered Marik's lab. Ami was shocked by all of the laboratory equipment in the place. She saw super powered super computers, DNA splicing machines, and a large assortment of DNA and Genetic altering and recombining equipment.

There was also large specimen tubes which contained demons with wires attached to them. From what Ami could tell this lab was like some kid of genetics laboratory and it seems that Marik has been using the equipment here to manipulate the cellar structure of the demons here on a genetic level, but for what purpose she wondered.

Ami noticed one specimen tank that held a human in his late teen judging by how his body looked. He had no wires attached to him, but he didn't look like he was alive. He had short white hair and he had a strange looking scar or mark of some kind on his face. You could tell his skin was very pale even in the light purple solution he was in. Ami put her hand on the glass to get a closer look at the creature. She noticed some writing on it and it said "Project N Recreation demon prototype 0 named Mouryoumaru. Status: failed due to a missing soul. Soul implantation was unsuccessful."

Suddenly without any warning the demon's eyes opened and it tried to smash open the tank to get to Ami. Ami freaked out and she fell backwards. She landed on the ground to see Mouryoumaru was still trying to break free so he could get out. The demon's eyes showed no signs of life in them. It was like looking into the eyes of a lifeless doll, but Ami didn't understand how that creature could move.

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" Setsuna asked.

"That is one of my earlier demons I created. He is called Mouryoumaru. I am surprised he would be trying to get out Ami after you had just touch the glass he was in. Very interesting. You see Mouryoumaru was created when I kept fusing many of the demons I created through the genetic tampering I preformed on them. Then I kept fusing them together over and over again and again until a seemly prefect being is born which I call Mouryoumaru." Marik said as he appeared from out of the shadows.

"Why would you make such a monster?" Ami asked the demon child.

"He was the first in my research to make a prefect demon. The demons you and your friends saw at the mansion were part of my research. I used recombinant and regeneration sorcery to make a few prefect specimens and I brought them here to perform my experiments on. I first took the first logical step and recombined their DNA first. I was trying to eliminate all hereditary weakness from their DNA. I lost two of my specimens in my attempt, but I was finally successful. The second step was now to work on the demons strengths, so I used many forms of gene splicing and genetic tampering to warp and alter their powers. For example I made it that a demon could regenerate from almost nothing just as long as a tiny cell of the demon remained." Marik said as he stopped to walk up to the tank to look at his monster.

"I lost another of my specimens in the attempt, but after going over my notes to see what I did wrong I tried it again with the remaining two and it worked. Step three I extracted all of the good and powerful abilities of other demons and injected them into my two specimens. Now my demons gained the ability of all those demons I fused together, also when my demons absorb another creature into their body; their bodies extract only the good qualities of the victim they take in such as power, abilities, memory and etc." Marik saying again to take a break from talking.

"To further aid my research to create the prefect demon body or strong unholy armor they called it. I left one of the demons inside of a cavern and cast Recombinant regeneration sorcery and I lured many powerful beings there such as Ice Queen Kaguya, Pharaoh Ninety, and others. Mouryoumaru was second demon I created, but I used the other demon over him because he was capable of having a soul of his own. I was frustrated with failure. But the other demon did turn out the same as Mouryoumaru. The only difference is that it had a mind and a soul of its own." Marik said, but stopped to check the monitor next to him for a moment.

"However Mouryoumaru is still very powerful. Mouryoumaru's body is the most deadliest weapon ever. For example Mouryoumaru can change his consistency and shape at will, and when he is injured, he can heal almost instantly and with but a mere thought he can transform his body to a dough-like form to absorb a blow, he can even change it so it can be as hard as titanium to shatter rock or even cut through steel. He can also form extensions or new body parts, such as wings and whipping tentacles to aid him in any situation. Sadly though he has no mind or soul of his own. I don't know how it happened, but I keep him here so I could use him for later research." Marik said as he finished explaining his research.

"How could make something monstrous!" Ami protested.

"What did you do with the other demon you made?" Setsuna asked her son. Setsuna was a little more concerned about what Marik used the other demon which Setsuna as labeled as Mouryoumaru's twin.

"After the demon absorbed Kaguya and the others a Sailor Senshi appeared to fight it. A Sailor Senshi I think you should be familiar with mother. The Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Galaxia." Marik answered. Marik's answered caused Setsuna to gasp in surprise.

"Who is Sailor Galaxia?" Ami asked.

"Like you Sailor Mercury whose planet is represented by the planet Mercury. Sailor Galaxia is the Sailor Senshi of the whole galaxy and the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe according to legend. However I was in for a surprise when I learned that Sailor Galaxia was processed by a creature known as Chaos things weren't going as I had foreseen. Both my demon and Galaxia were equal and neither of them could defeat the other. However the truth purpose for my demon was to take in all powerful beings it encountered to become a suit of armor, but most importantly it was to become the most powerful demon body in the universe. To complete my creation I was going implant a certain someone's mind and soul into the demon after I fed that certain someone a lot dark energy gathered from all over the universe." Marik said as Ami and Setsuna weren't too happy about where this was going.

"That demon who Marik infused with his prefect demon was me!" Naraku said as he appeared out of the shadows. Ami and Setsuna faces went pale and the blood was completely drained from their faces. They were horrified to see Naraku was alive.

"I fused Naraku with the demon and he and Galaxia fought. Naraku won and absorbed Galaxia into his body and thus my ultimate demon body was completed. Who better to give the body to than my father? Now he has the most powerful demon body in the universe. I have indeed perfected the ultimate demon body haven't I father." Marik boasted. Naraku only nodded in reply.

"Are you insane Marik?" Setsuna informed her son.

"No Setsuna our son is a genius. He is now the greatest and the most brilliant half demon mind in the universe. No matter how insane an idea may be you still have to admire the genius behind it." Naraku said to Marik's mother.

"Father this is the other demon I told you about. I call it Mouryoumaru." Marik said to his father as he pointed it the tank that held Mouryoumaru in it. The demon had gone back into the dormant state it was once in.

"Yes I over heard you talking about it. You have done an impressive job. Now my son; show me the demons you have made for me so far?" Naraku asked with a dark smile.

"Oh yes that. I had finished them." Marik said as he walked over to a large humanoid demon dressed in a black suit of advance high tech 30th century armor with the spider mark of Naraku on the chest plate. The demon body was completely clad in the thick black armor. No eyes or a mouth could be seen.

"Its alive!" Marik shouted. "I have always wanted to say that." Marik thought as he watched the demon moving. "This demon was created based on my research on Mouryoumaru. Although they are not as powerful, but I have made the ideal foot solider. These creatures are one hundred percent obedient and they powerful in almost everyway." Marik said as his solider flexed its arms.

"Excellent work my son." Naraku complemented his child.

"What are you planning Naraku!" Ami shouted.

"I am simply planning on taking over the galaxy. First I need to eliminate your friends, but I have already have taken what steps I need to ensure their destruction." Naraku said with a smile. "Isn't that right Hakudoshi." Naraku said as a familiar little demon boy emerged from the shadows very much alive.

"Indeed...Goshinki will have his chance to kill Inuyasha. Right brother." Hakudoshi said as the form of a certain demon appeared. Ami and Setsuna were shocked that Hakudoshi was alive, but the question in their minds was how.

"I shall enjoy eating the flesh of Inuyasha and his friends." Goshinki said with a nasty smile.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna demanded.

"You're friends will find out soon enough." Naraku said with a dark expression.


	18. Chapter 18 Return of the Vanquished

Chapter 18

Return of the Vanquished

Usagi and the others were still trying to figure a way to locate Marik so they could save Setsuna and Ami from him, but so far they didn't know where to being to look. IF Marik was indeed in space then the Sailor Senshi had a problem. Without a ship of their own they cannot reach them. They didn't know if teleporting would work, but besides they didn't have Ami with them so it wouldn't work either way. Things were normal until a strange little red haired girl who looked a little like Chibi-usa appeared at the Shrine. Rei noticed the child and walked up to it. Also some dark purple looking clouds were starting to cover the sky.

"Hey little one what are you doing here all by yourself?" Rei asked her.

"Chibi." The child said.

"Huh?" Rei was confused by the child's answer. "Is Chibi your name?" Rei asked.

"Chibi-Chibi" the child replied.

"Ok I guess I'll just call you Chibi-Chibi then." Rei said with a weird smile. Suddenly Rei detected something near by.

Suddenly Rei and the others saw a chain of explosions shake the city. Multiple explosions were happening all over the city. "What is happening over there?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention to the explosions shaking the city.

"What is happing over there?" Mamoru asked Rei hoping she would know.

"I don't know?" Rei answered.

"What is causing those explosions?" Luna asked around hoping someone who would know

Sesshomaru was starting to sense something. He was sensing a lot of demons near by...and they were closing in fast. "Something is coming this way." Sesshomaru said calmly as he drew his sword. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi wasted no time transforming. They quickly readied themselves for whatever was coming. Suddenly Rei saw something coming, but she was hit in the side of the face so hard that she was sent flying across the yard.

"Rei!" Usagi shouted as a large purple Oni demon appeared before the others. It was looking at Inuyasha with its eyes glowing red.

"Inuyasha do you remember me?" Goshinki asked as some drool fell from his mouth.

"Goshinki!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Goshinki? Who is Goshinki?" Usagi asked while she pointed the Tetsusaiga at Goshinki. The large demon simply laughed as another figure was seen moving around the shadows near by.

"He is one of Naraku's old detachments, but I killed him a long time ago." Inuyasha informed the others, but he was still confounded by how Goshinki could be alive before them now.

"He is not the only one who has returned came a voice as a burl of light shot pass Minako and Makoto cutting their arms. The creature came around and it landed on the shoulder of another familiar individual.

"Kageromaru and Juromaru!" Kagome exclaimed in shock as the demonic duo emerged from their hiding place behind some trees near by.

"Hello Inuyasha." Hakudoshi said as he appeared out of nowhere with Kanna standing right next to him. Kanna was also companied by a large group of people holding lead pipes. Those people obvious had their souls taken.

"Oh shit five of Naraku servants are back from the dead. What next!" Inuyasha said as she noticed three additional figures appear with Kanna and Hakudoshi. It was Jadeite, Rubeus and the Doom Phantom.

"No way even Rubeus, Jadeite and the Doom Phantom are back." Thought as she struggled to stand up.

"We are back Sailor Senshi. We all had a little talk before we came down here and we have agreed to work together for this one battle." Rubeus said with an evil smile.

"Each of us was handed a disgraceful defeat from each of you, so it is only fitting that we should destroy all of you for killing us." The Doom Phantom said as his eyes started to glow.

The situation was looking bad for the gang. Sesshomaru drew his sword and he jumped into battle against Goshinki while the other Sailor Senshi ran head on into battle with their most feared foes. However one thought on Sailor Moon's mind was "we are in serious trouble."

Meanwhile on board Marik's ship; Ami and Setsuna were still trapped inside of their cell with no means of escape. While somewhere aboard the ship one of Naraku's new minions known as Sailor Iron Mouse was going around the ship making sure everything was fine. Suddenly a large explosion erupted inside of the ship and Sailor Iron Mouse ran to see what the cause of explosion was.

She arrived at the explosion site to see a large cloud of smoke. Before she could investigate any further two figures ran out of the smoke. One shouted "Hiraikotsu!" as a large boomerang was sent flying at Sailor Iron mouse. Before Sailor Iron mouse could block she was hit in the face by someone running by her. Sailor Iron mouse fell to the ground while her hit and runner ran down one of the corridors. The smoke cleared to show a woman wearing black and pink demon exterminator armor. Then two more people stood next to her.

"Fighting like this brings back memories." Kagura said as she opened her fan up ready to fight.

"I know what you mean Kagura." Sango said as her Hiraikotsu returned to her hand. Sango turned her head to look at Miroku and said "Isn't that right Miroku?"

"Indeed Sango." Miroku answered as he held up his staff ready to kick some butt.

"How dare you strike a member of Naraku's elite?" Sailor Iron Mouse said as she wiped some blood off of her lips. The blood was a result from the blow Koga delt her.

"Well if you're Naraku elite then he should fire you. Besides Naraku is dead!" Sango shouted as she charged Sailor Iron Mouse.

"You know so little." Sailor Iron Mouse said as she prepared herself to launch an attack against Sango. "Galactica Crunch!" The Sailor shouted as she launched her attack against Sango. The attack hit her and she was sent flying back.

While Sango, Miroku, and Kagura fought Sailor Iron Mouse. Ami and Setsuna were still sitting in their cell when they heard someone knocking on it. Ami heard the sound and so did Setsuna. Then the knocking continued sounding like someone was trying to tell them something.

"That sounds like Morse code. Lets see." Ami said as she listened to the knocking sounds. "Stand...Back." Ami said as she figured out the message.

"Stand Back!" Ami and Setsuna shouted together which caused the door to the cell to fall down due to someone punching the door really hard from the outside.

Koga was seen standing at the doorway holding Ami and Setsuna's transformation pens. Koga even had Ami's computer and her communicator. Koga had recovered the items on his way to their cell. Ami and Setsuna were just confused because they weren't sure if that was an illusion or were they just going nuts.

"What are looking at? Don't you know a jailbreak when you see one?" Koga shouted as he tossed them their transformation pens.

Ami didn't even to think about what she needed to do. She and Setsuna used their pens and they transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto. "Thanks Koga!"

"Don't mention it." Koga replied.

"But how did you get here?" Setsuna asked the wolf demon.

"A little friend of yours gave us a ride, but there is no time to explain we have to go now." Koga shouted as he started running down the hall.

Ami and Setsuna didn't have a chance to ask Koga what he meant, so they went down the hall running after him. Just then Miroku and Sango were knocked into a wall by Sailor Iron Mouse. Kagura was the only one left to oppose their foe.

"Had enough." Iron Mouse said with a dark smile on her face.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted as her attack hit Sailor Iron Mouse from behind knocking her down to her knees.

"Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury." Kagura said as she noticed the two Sailor Soldiers appear with Koga.

"Alright we go them so let's get the hell out of here!" Koga shouted as he ran up Miroku and Sango. He picked them up and he carried them on his back. The wolf demon disappeared through a warp hole that appeared in front of them. Kagura followed Koga and she was soon followed by Ami and Setsuna.

Once they were gone. Outside a ship was seen floating right next to Marik's ship. It moved away from the large ship and it started descending to earth. Meanwhile on board the ship Sailor Iron Mouse was getting back up on her feet, but Naraku suddenly appeared before her.

"Master Naraku; please forgive me. The intruders ambushed me and." Sailor Iron Mouse was frantically saying, but Naraku raised his hand up giving the 'shut up' gesture.

"Don't even worry about it Iron Mouse. It doesn't matter if they escape now. Because they have no where to run. They cannot hide from me." Naraku said as his smile was sending chills down Sailor Iron Mouse's spine. Sailor Iron Mouse looked away for a moment, but when she looked back Naraku was gone.

Inside Marik's lab Naraku was standing in front of the container that held Mouryoumaru. Naraku reached into his coat and he pulled out the last orb. He watched it as the orb floated up and it entered the tube allowing Mouryoumaru to absorb it. The demon finally had the soul it needed.

"Don't forget our deal. Once you kill the Sailor Senshi and Inuyasha I give you what you want. Now go." Naraku said as Mouryoumaru eyes glowed red. Then the demon disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19 Veil of Darkness

Chapter 19

Veil of Darkness

The skies over Tokyo city were now covered in a dark cloud of miasma, but so was the rest of the planet. Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou were looking up at the skies and they were worried. They didn't like the dark powers they were sensing from the cloud that had engulfed the planet.

"What kind of cloud is that?" Taiki asked his comrades.

"I don't know, but I am sensing a horrible power behind it." Yaten answered.

"Could it be Sailor Galaxia?" Seiya asked Yaten.

"No...there is something far more powerful behind this." Yaten replied with a look of concern on his face.

Suddenly the three heard the sounds of footsteps behind them. They turned around and they saw Samui standing there. Samui was looking at them with an observing glaze. "Three men...I wonder...are you the ones you have the light of hope?" Samui asked.

"Who are you?" Seiya demanded as he and the rest of his friends stood ready for anything the demon standing before they could throw against them.

"I am Samui. I have come for the light of hope. Do you have it?" Samui asked as he put his hand on a spiked club that was hidden under the white overcoat he was wearing.

Taiki was looking at their foe, but he noticed a gold bracelet on one of his wrists. "Are you a servant of Sailor Galaxia?" Taiki asked when he saw the gold bracelet.

"No, but I will tell you that Sailor Galaxia has met an unfortunate end at the hands of my master. Now her power is a part of his body." Samui answered.

"Sailor Galaxia defeated! Who is your master?" Yaten demanded while the other members of the Sailor Star lights were shocked by what they had heard.

"He is called Naraku. The soon to be master of the universe, if you have the light of hope; it will be wise of you to hand it over now." Samui threatened.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't hand it over to someone like you." Taiki answered while he prepared himself for a possible battle.

"Then I will help myself to your Star Seeds." Samui said as he aimed his bracelet at one of the Sailor Star lights.

"Don't even think about it!" Yaten shouted as he and his friends quickly transformed into Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer.

Samui was shocked as he shouted out in surprise "Sailor Senshi! How can this be?" Samui's worried looked turned from concerned to a scornful expression. "No matter I will defeat you all!" Samui said as he pulled out his club. He charged at the three Sailor Senshi. A battle between the Demon and the Sailor Star lights had begun.

Meanwhile back at the Shrine the battle between the demons and the Sailor Senshi were still fighting one another. Jadeite and Rubeus were attacking Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus while the Doom Phantom was blasting Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter with bolts of dark energy. Goshinki was busy fighting Sesshomaru and Sailor Mars. Hakudoshi was trying to stab Sailor Venus with his halberd while Minako was trying to strike him with her Venus crescent chain.

Sailor Moon and Kagome were trying to deal with Kanna while Kageromaru and Juromaru were fighting Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Sailor Saturn was joining Sailor Neptune and Uranus to battle the two demonic killers.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Hotaru shouted as she sent her the destructive power of her attack towards Juromaru. The white haired demon turned his head and he saw the attack coming. He quickly jumped up into a tree to avoid the attack. Juromaru looked down at his foe. He jumped down and he began running at Hotaru ready to take her down by tearing her apart with his claws.

Suddenly a pair of wind blades passed in front of Juromaru stopping him in his tracks. "Juromaru...I advise you and your better half should leave." Kagura said to her demonic brother.

"Kagura how nice to see you older sister. You I think I will not heed your advice and just eat the insides of Kagome right here and now." Kageromaru said as he launched him at Kagome prepared to stab into her body with his blade-claws and feast on her.

Kagome screamed as she tried to aim an arrow at the incoming demon, and Sailor Moon was running to trying to stop Kageromaru, but Juromaru tackled her. Sailor Saturn was in no position to help Kagome either. Inuyasha was running towards Kagome to try and save her, but he wasn't as fast as he was before he became human.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as Kageromaru was about to stab into Kagome's body, but suddenly Kageromaru was hit in the jaw by a fast moving object. The object that had struck the demon was a fist. Kageromaru hit the side of Rei's house, but the one who had struck Kageromaru surprised everyone.

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hi Kagome long time no see huh." Koga said to greeted Kagome with a smile.

"Koga what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted while he had an unhappy look on his face. Sure Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was saved from Kageromaru, but he wished it was someone else.

"I guess we came just in time, because you weren't protecting Kagome properly." Koga replied to Inuyasha while giving him a scornful expression.

Inuyasha and Koga were about to start fighting one another, but Kagome stopped them when she asked Koga "Wait; what do you mean by we?"

"We didn't come alone." Kagura answered for Koga as she sent a volley of wind blades at Juromaru.

Kagome and Usagi were confused by Kagura and Koga's replies, but they soon knew what they were talking about when a large bone boomerang appeared out of nowhere and hit Hakudoshi in the back just as the demon child was about to stab Minako in the heart. The white haired child was knocked to the ground near Minako where he landed face first. Goshinki noticed what was going on, so he turned his head to see what had attacked his younger brother. It was Miroku and Sango.

Jadeite, Doom Phantom and Rubeus noticed their new foes, but the three were hit from behind by one person shouting "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion", and another shouting "Dead scream!" But a third voice that sounded more like a child was heard saying "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The three villains were knocked to the ground, but they looked behind them to see who had attacked them. It was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Ami, Setsuna and Chibi-usa...is that you?" Usagi asked with a confounded look.

"Yep...but you can call me Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-usa shouted out as she did a typical Sailor Moon pose.

"These poses are beginning to really annoy me." Rubeus said under his breath.

"I agree." Jadeite said as he rose up to his feet.

While Usagi was distracted by the appearance of the others no one saw that Juromaru and Kageromaru were approaching Sailor Moon from behind ready to strike her down. Inuyasha saw the imminent attack coming so he started running towards Sailor Moon while shouting "Usagi look out behind you!" Usagi turned around and she saw the two demons coming to attack her. Usagi quickly used the Tetsusaiga to strike the demons down when she unleashed the Kaze no Kizu on the two demons. Sailor Moon vaporized them in one attack. Sailor Moon was lucky that Inuyasha had warned her when she did, because if she hadn't; then she would have been a goner.

Suddenly Inuyasha was clawed in the back from behind. His shirt was ripped off from the attack, but a nothing tentacle looking blade appeared and it sent Inuyasha flying into a near by tree breaking it into two halves. No one could tell if that blow killed Inuyasha or severely injured him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in terror fearing the worst has happened.

But while Kagome was running over to Inuyasha everyone looked up to see who had delivered the blow to Inuyasha. Flying high above the shrine with demonic wings was Mouryoumaru. The others were shocked because they had never seen a demon like Mouryoumaru before, but Ami and Setsuna have.

"Mouryoumaru!" Setsuna shouted.

"But I thought Mouryoumaru need a soul in order to move." Ami said while she tried to figure out how could Mouryoumaru be moving.

The demon had an evil smile as its arms became a pair of long blade like tentacles that stretched downward towards the Sailor Senshi. Mouryoumaru was attacking random members of the Sailor Senshi, but his attacks missed each time. However because the Sailor Senshi were distracted by Mouryoumaru's attacks; Jadeite and the others were able to attack their foes while they were busy dealing with Mouryoumaru. Jadeite blasted Sailor Mercury in the chest with a sphere of energy and the Doom Phantom electrocuted everyone else with bolts of dark energy.

Everyone else dropped to the ground from the Doom Phantom's attack. Goshinki and the rest of his comrades were smiling. "I don't know who that demon is, but he just helped us insure victory for the rest of us." Goshinki said with a dark smile that showed all of his fangs.

"I say we finish them all off right now!" Hakudoshi said as he raised his halberd ready to behead the nearest Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile in the air Mouryoumaru was flapping his wings to stay up, but while the demon was grinning a thought passed through his mind "At last my time for revenge against the Senshi has come."

A/N: sorry if the battle kinda sucked this chapter, but it will be better next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20 Small victories

A/N: I would like to thank spiegel1979 for the ideas and suggestions. On a small note...the word Samui means winter in the Japanese, and since I forgot to introduce some of Inuyasha's attacks with the Tetsusaiga when I first made this series I will be putting in this chapter.

Chapter 20

Small victories

Samui was fighting the Sailor Star lights, he took at swing at them with his spike club, but he opened his mouth and a cold arctic wind shot out from it. The Sailor Star lights jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit, but everything else behind them was turned into ice. Seiya jumped onto a parked car and used his Star Serious Laser on Samui. The attack from Sailor Star Fighter hit Samui's spike club causing it to blow apart. Samui saw what Seiya did to his club.

"That was my favorite club!" Samui shouted as he used his ice powers to make seven ice spears appear around him. "Maybe this will make you all see my point!" Samui shouted as he sent his spears flying at the Sailor Star Lights.

"Star sensitive inferno!" Yaten shouted as he blasted all of the ice spears with his attack. Before Samui could retaliate, Taiki jumped him from behind and he started punching him a couple in the back. Then as a finishing touch Taiki blasted him with his star gentle uterus attack.

Samui hit the ground face first due to the attack, but the demon master of winter wasn't done yet. The demon's hands began to glow blue as the whole ground around him turned into ice. The Sailor Star Lights jumped on top of cars to avoid the ice wave. Samui rose to his feet smiling as the ground started to shake as ten creatures made out of ice rose up from the ground.

"Now my golems...Attack and destroy them." Samui commanded.

The ten ice golems ran towards their targets, but whatever the ice golems touched or stepped on turned into ice. One of the Golems was about to throw a punch at Yaten, but Yaten dispatched of his foe with a star gentle uterus attack. Two of the ice golems ran up to Taiki to smash him with their fists. The Sailor Star light jumped out of the way of the attack as the two Ice golems smashed the car Taiki was standing on. The golems attack on the car caused it to explode, and the resulting heat from the explosion melted the golems.

Seiya had an idea when he saw the golems melt. "Taiki...Yaten destroy the cars. The heat from the explosions will melt the golems." Seiya suggested.

Taiki and Yaten liked the idea so the two Sailor Star lights used their attacks to blow up all of the cars in the area. Just as Seiya had hoped; the heat from the cars were melting all of the golems. Samui was trying to use his ice power to fight back, but because of the heat his ice powers were useless.

"Damn you Sailor Senshi. He who fights and runs away. Lives to fight another day!" Samui shouted as he disappeared.

"I guess we won this round." Yaten said as he watched the last of the golems melt.

"Yeah, but I am sensing there is trouble over there." Seiya said as he pointed towards the shrine where Sailor Moon and the others were fighting Naraku's minions.

"Then let's go over there and see what is going on." Taiki suggested as his two fellow star lights nodded and the three ran towards the Shrine.

Meanwhile at the Shrine all of the Sailor Senshi, Inuyasha and his companions were all unconscious. Goshinki and the others were about to finish their foes off when someone shouting "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" Suddenly an anti evil sign appeared on Goshinki's head.

"Who did that?" Goshinki shouted.

"I did." A beaten up Sailor Mars said as she rose up to her feet. "My anti evil sign has allowed me to hold back your telepathic ability with my own power." Rei declared.

"Fool do you think my mind can be held back by yours!" Goshinki roared.

"Then why don't we find out!" Rei said as she began focusing all of her metal powers against Goshinki. The two were facing one another in a metal showdown.

Hakudoshi saw what was happing with Goshinki, but the demon child didn't care. He decided to finish everyone else off quickly. All of the other villains were planning the same, but they suddenly noticed Sesshomaru standing up. Sesshomaru picked up the Tetsusaiga and thought to himself "Tetsusaiga lend me your power." Sesshomaru struggling to use the sword even as sparks of energy were surging on his hand trying to force the demon lord to let go of it.

"Do you think you can stop all of us with that sword?" Rubeus mocked as he and the rest of his allies charged Sesshomaru. The Doom phantom laughed and he unleashed a powerful sphere of energy at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised the sword up and shouted "Bakuryuuha!" Sesshomaru unleashed the full power of the backlash wave against the Doom Phantom and his allies. The wave of energy absorbed the Doom Phantom's attack and it sent it right back.

"Shit I am out of here!" Rubeus shouted as he, Jadeite, Doom Phantom, Hakudoshi, and Kanna retreated because they didn't want to risk getting hit by the Bakuryuuha.

Only Goshinki and Mouryoumaru were left, and speaking of whom. Mouryoumaru flew down to the ground once the Bakuryuuha wave had vanished. He looked at Sesshomaru with an evil glare as he spoke to the demon lord by saying "You are quite powerful, but nothing will stand in the way of getting my revenge."

"What are you?" Sesshomaru said as he tried to ignore the pain from holding the Tetsusaiga.

"Very well I shall show you who I am really." Mouryoumaru said as he started to transform into a much larger form with a huge demon wings, an ugly deformed arm and with bigger muscles. But the face on Mouryoumaru changed; the changed face of Mouryoumaru made it clear who soul was inside Mouryoumaru. Sailor Moon was regaining consciousness. She sat up and saw the real face of Mouryoumaru.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon shouted as she recognized the face of one of her oldest foes.

"Yes Sailor Moon. I have returned from hell with the help of Naraku." Kunzite said as he looked down at Sailor Moon with a menacing glare. Suddenly the deformed arm on Mouryoumaru's body began to open up. Without any warning a massive beam of energy shot out from it towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon would have been hit, but Sesshomaru dove down and he knocked Sailor Moon out of the way of the beam. The beam shot across the ground until it hit an office building behind the Shrine causing the whole building to explode and collapsed.

"Whoa!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she watched the last of the building fall apart.

"I don't care what it takes. I will not rest until I have destroyed you. Even if it means destroying this worthless planet in the process. Once I destroy you Naraku will revive my love Zoisite." Kunzite informed Sailor Moon.

"Impossible Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru informed Kunzite.

"Am I?" a voice said to the two warriors. Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru looked up to see Naraku floating high in the air above them.

"Naraku. No way. Naraku died when Nemesis was destroyed." Sailor Moon said trying to deny the fact that Naraku was alive.

"I am very much alive thanks to my son Marik. He used all of his knowledge to build me the ultimate body. Created from the most powerful beings in the universe, including one known as Sailor Galaxia; the Sailor Senshi of the Galaxia." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"Naraku...don't you ever give up?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Naraku with an annoyed expression.

"No I do not. Kunzite...finish these fools off now." Naraku said as he disappeared.

"With pleasure master Naraku." Kunzite said as he charged up his deformed arm for another beam attack. "Now die!" Kunzite said as he was about to fire his beam at the two warriors.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold the Tetsusaiga anymore so he passed it back to Sailor Moon and said "Sailor Moon use the Kongosouha attack now."

Sailor Moon didn't argue with Sesshomaru. She gave the sword a swing and shouted "Kongosouha!" The sword turned into an ice like substance as a wave of crystallized spike were sent flying towards Kunzite. Within moments Kunzite was turned into a pin cushion.

Kunzite didn't look very happy since he had about two dozen crystal spikes stuck in his body. "Dam...Damn...you Sailor Moon." Kunzite muttered, but suddenly he started to smile as he said "But I am not beaten yet!" Suddenly Kunzite's body began to inflate like a balloon causing the crystal spikes to shot out of his body sending them in the direction from which they came.

Sesshomaru and Sailor Moon quickly out of the way as all of the crystal spikes were sent flying into the walls of the Shrine. "Sesshomaru do you have an idea how we can defeat this thing?" Sailor Moon asked the demon lord.

"I am thinking about that?" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Kunzite was about to attack the Sesshomaru and Sailor Moon with a bunch of tentacles that he was turning parts of his arms into, but suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere and it blasted Mouryoumaru's arm off. Suddenly a series of other attacks were seen hitting the monstrous demon until Mouryoumaru was sent crashing into the shrine. What was left of the shrine fell down on Mouryoumaru. The Demon was unconscious.

"Who did that?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked over to where the attack originated from.

"I am Sailor Kakyuu. Are you two alright?" Sailor Kakyuu asked the two.

"We're fine." Sailor Moon replied, but suddenly the rubble where the Shrine once stood started to shake. An angry Mouryoumaru rose up from the remains of the Shrine.

"Fools I will not die!" Kunzite shouted as she ran forward to attack Sailor Moon. But Suddenly Chibi-Chibi appeared in front of Mouryoumaru.

"Get out of the way child." Sailor Moon shouted as she and Sailor Kakyuu ran forward trying to help Chibi-Chibi, but something they didn't expect happened. The small child held her hands out and they started to glow.

"Evil Soul go away!" Chibi-Chibi said as the orb inside of Mouryoumaru was ejected out of his body and sent to the moon. Mouryoumaru himself became what he was originally...a soulless doll.

Mouryoumaru returned to his original form and he fell to the ground. Chibi-Chibi stood over the soulless doll and thought let you body be filled with happiness and grow a soul of your own." With that Mouryoumaru sat up and looked at the child. Chibi-Chibi walked to the back of the creature and she hopped on to it. Mouryoumaru stood up it started giving Chibi-Chibi a piggy-back ride. Sesshomaru, Sailor Moon and Sailor Kakyuu was confused by what happened.

Meanwhile at that very moment the Sailor Star Lights were running up the stairs to the Shrine. But on the moon inside the palace Naraku watched as the orb he had put into Mouryoumaru reappear in his hand.

"Please my lord give me another chance." Kunzite begged Naraku.

Naraku thought about it for a few minutes, and then Naraku crushed the orb into four pieces saying "No." Naraku then pulled out the orb that contained Zoisite's soul. Naraku shattered the orb into three more pieces. Naraku then cast all seven pieces onto the floor in front of him. "I need more reliable help." Naraku thought.

Naraku stood up from his throne, and he hit the pieces with bolts of dark energy. Naraku began to chant a spell which said "Rise fallen warriors...rise once more Shichinin-tai!" Naraku watched as the Shichinin-tai were rising again.


	21. Chapter 21 Memories of the past

Chapter 21

Memories of the past

The Sailor Star lights reached the top of the stairs to see the ruined Shrine and the unconscious forms of the other Sailor Senshi. Sesshomaru walked off to look for Rin and Inuyasha. Meanwhile Sailor Moon was talking with Princess Kakyuu. The three Sailor Star Lights ran up their princess.

"Princess Kakyuu!" Yaten shouted as the three Star Lights approached Kakyuu.

"Yaten, Taiki and Seiya; I am glad to see you three." Kakyuu said happily.

"Who are those three?" Sailor Moon asked Princess Kakyuu.

"These are my friends the Sailor Star lights. This is Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. Better known as Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter." The fireball princess said as she introduced her friends.

"Pleased to meet you all." Usagi said with a smile.

"Who is this?" Seiya asked.

"This is Sailor Moon everyone." Kakyuu answered.

"Ah a Sailor Senshi of this system. By the way princess could you tell us what is going on. We have just learned that someone named Naraku has defeated Sailor Galaxia and has taken all of her power." Taiki informed.

"Naraku!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as her eyes went wide with signs of horror shown all over it.

"So you know of this Naraku then I take it." Yaten asked the blonde Sailor Senshi.

"Yeah. He's bad news, so how powerful was Sailor Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I heard a legend saying that Sailor Galaxia was the powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe." Luna said as she walked by Usagi.

"That's right, but how powerful is this Naraku?" Yaten asked the cat.

"I'll explain." Sailor Moon said, but before the moon princess could explain to the group everything she knew about Naraku. Usagi saw Sesshomaru dragging Inuyasha out of the trees. Inuyasha looked like he needed immediate medical attention.

"I think explanations should wait until later. My brother has lost a great deal of blood and he is in need of assistance immediately." Sesshomaru informed everyone.

Meanwhile on the moon Naraku was standing out on a balcony looking at the earth. A few moments later five of Marik's new super soldiers he had created appeared behind him. Naraku turned his head towards them and said "I want you five to accompany me on a special mission to the Earth. Now come." A portal opened up and the six demons entered it.

Down on Earth Naraku and his five foot soldiers appeared standing in front of a house. The text on the mail box said "The Tsukino residences" Naraku had an evil smile on his face as he turned around to look at his men.

"Enter the house from all entrances and bring me the Star seeds of every person in that house. Go froth and make your creator proud." Naraku said with a dark smile on his face. Naraku stood in front of the house as he watched his men enter the house from the front door while two of them went around so they could enter the house from the back door.

Naraku had a cheerful smile on his face as he listened to the scream and sounds of agony his soldiers were putting Usagi's family through. "Ah the symphony of suffering and pain is music to my ears. Especially since it is the family of the woman responsible for my death." Naraku said as three star seeds appeared in his hand. "Now that I have destroyed the family it is time for me to eliminate the one thing Sailor Moon cherishes the most." Naraku smiled wickedly as he turned to his soldiers and commanded.

"Go to the shrine...find the one called Tuxedo mask and bring me his star seed."

The five soldiers ran off into the distance as Naraku watched them run off. Naraku smiled and thought to himself "I doubt they will be able to hold out against the Sailor Senshi, but they should at least be able to leave my target vulnerable to my real assault." Naraku suddenly disappeared into a cloud of Miasma as his soldiers would soon reach their destination.

Back at the Shrine Sesshomaru, Ami, Usagi, Yaten, Kakyuu and everyone else who was no longer unconscious stood over Inuyasha while the poor man was bleeding to death. "There isn't enough time to move Inuyasha to a hospital. He needs a blood transfusion right now." Ami advised the group.

"But we don't know what type of blood Inuyasha has, which means that." Minako was saying, but she was interrupted when Sesshomaru stepped in and said.

"Which would make me the only suitable donor?"

"I say let the mutt bleed to death." Koga said under his breath.

However unknown to him Kagome had heard what he said, so she yelled at him saying "How can say that!" Kagome then slapped Koga on the head.

"Sorry Kagome." Koga said with a slight look of embarrassment.

"I will offer my blood to help Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed everyone. Kagome and everyone else in the room were shocked to hear what Sesshomaru had just said. They almost didn't believe it.

"Alright. I can set up the transfusion. I helped my mother perform an emergency transfusion at one time, so I think I can help you guys do it." Ami said.

"Actually we can take care of that too. We have some experiences with medical situations on our world." Yaten suggested.

"Can we get on with it?" Sesshomaru commanded.

Within minutes the group had everything they needed for the Transfusion all set up. Inuyasha was lying down on a futon near by and Sesshomaru was lying on another one. Once Ami and Yaten were ready they started the Transfusion. While blood from Sesshomaru was being plumped into Inuyasha to help replace the blood he lost Sesshomaru fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was dreaming about the times when he was a small child with his mother. Sesshomaru's mother was another demon bog much like his father. Some time later Sesshomaru had noticed that his father had been around him and his mother less and less. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was busy tending to his training and his own development of his demonic abilities. However Sesshomaru overheard an argument between his father and his mother. Sesshomaru couldn't quite hear every word of the argument, but he did overhear something that his father said that his mother was a bad influence on Sesshomaru.

About an hour later Inu No Taisho left the castle where they were staying. Sesshomaru and his father were very close, so the young demon was sure there was something else affecting his father's behavior. Sesshomaru waited several months for his father to return, but to his surprise Inu No Taisho didn't return. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru's mother abandoned him. With his mother gone Sesshomaru decided he would find his father.

After searching the countryside for weeks Sesshomaru finally found his father, but he was surprised to see him with a human female. What surprised Sesshomaru even more was that the woman was holding a newborn child. It didn't take Sesshomaru long to figure it out that child was his half-demon brother.

Sesshomaru almost couldn't believe his father had violated the family blood line by having a child with a human. It was at that moment Sesshomaru felt a mix of jealousy of hatred towards his father and specially his half demon brother. However as Sesshomaru turned around to walk away his father appeared in font of him.

"I sensed that you were near by." Inu No Taisho said to his son.

"Father how could you stain the bloodline by having a child with a human?" Sesshomaru said as his eyes flared with anger.

"I see...this is why I left you and your mother. You were becoming too cold and cruel just like your mother." Inu No Taisho said to his son with a blank expression on his face.

"No father. I was becoming a true demon." Sesshomaru replied firmly.

"A demon true nature isn't described by how he acts, but how noble he is. So far you seem to be going in the opposite direction." Inu No Taisho informed his son.

"Father from this day forth I swear that I will get your sword the Tetsusaiga and I will destroy my half breed brother." Sesshomaru threatened.

"Very well. In that case you my take your inheritance now." Sesshomaru's father said as he handed his son the Tentseiga.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sesshomaru asked with a confounded look.

"Someday I hope you will understand. Farewell my son." Sesshomaru's father said as he returned to the side of his newborn son and the child's mother.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew was that he appeared in an empty room with a mirror at the far corner of the room. Sesshomaru walked up to the mirror so he could examine it. Once Sesshomaru was standing in front of the mirror he noticed his body was changing. Sesshomaru's body grew spikes and his clothing was becoming darker. His hair was turning darker as well while at the same time half of his face changed to look like Naraku's.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru said in horror as he tried to fight the horrible transformation.

"Why are you fighting it Sesshomaru. You are just like me after all. You are a cold-hearted killer and you have a thirst for power. It is useless to resist me." Naraku replied coldly.

"No I am nothing like you!" Sesshomaru spat back.

"Are you?" Naraku replied darkly.

At that moment memories of what Sesshomaru had done in the past washed over his mind. Within minutes after being unable to take the flow of memory Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat. He was thankful that he was only dreaming, but the dream made the demon lord do some thinking. While in thought Sesshomaru looked to his left to see the condition his brother was in. To Sesshomaru's surprise Inuyasha was not only healed, but he was a half demon once more.

Sesshomaru was about to rest some more as a thought crossed his mind "I think I am beginning to understand what you were trying to tell me father."

A/N: that's it for this chapter, but I have more on the way next Chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 Time of recovery

Chapter 22

Time of recovery

On the moon Goshinki was devouring large quantities of Aspirin for the headache he was suffering from. Sailor Mars had defeated Goshinki leaving the large demon with a massive headache. Goshinki had an angered look on his face as he roared out in anger. Then he shouted "I will have my revenge Sailor Mars for what you did to me!"

Kanna was sitting on a chair near by in a corner holding her mirror. Hakudoshi was looking through a weapon's cabinet to pick out a new weapon for his next battle against his foes. Meanwhile in his throne room Naraku was watching Sailor Moon and the others through a large crystal sitting in the center of the room. Naraku grinned evilly as he thought "Soon the time for my revenge will be upon them."

Back on Earth news reports were spreading that the purple clouds that had engulfed the earth was causing people to become sick and weak. About seven people had already died from the poison in the air. Back at the Shrine Rei had her grandpa go to a friend's house until she could fix the Shrine...or at least until the Shrine was safe again.

But everyone was surprised to see Inuyasha emerge from the house he was resting. Inuyasha wasn't human anymore...he was a half demon once more. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and said happy-filled expression "Inuyasha you're ok!"

"Wait Inuyasha is a...half demon again." Minako noticed.

"Inuyasha...how did you become a half demon again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really know?" Inuyasha replied as he looked at his hands.

"I think the blood from Sesshomaru might have had something to do with it." Ami said.

"Blood from Sesshomaru? Ok what the hell happened to me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha after Goshinki attacked you...you were gravely injured. You were bleeding to death and you had already lost too much blood so you needed a blood transfusion. The only one who could donate blood was Sesshomaru. He gave you some of his blood and he saved you." Kagome replied quietly.

"Sesshomaru saved me." Inuyasha replied with a mix of a confused but surprised expression on his face.

Sesshomaru was suddenly seen walking off after he left the house he had been sitting inside of. Inuyasha thought it was time for a brotherly chat so the half demon ran after his full demon brother in to the trees. Kagome was about to go after Inuyasha, but Ami and Minako stopped her.

"I think we should let those two be alone to work things out." Minako suggested.

Sesshomaru was walking into the trees, but he stopped when he heard Inuyasha approaching him from behind. Sesshomaru didn't bother turning to face his brother. He simply said "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru is it true that you gave me some of your blood to save my life?" Inuyasha asked.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"So it is true then, but why Sesshomaru? Since I met you all you have wanted to do was kill me." Inuyasha demanded.

"I gave you blood because father would have wanted it. Before I learned that you were born father abandoned me to look after his human woman and you. My mother was a very cruel demon Inuyasha. Perhaps as cruel as Naraku himself. I always had hated you since the first moment when I saw you as an infant. Father told me that he abandoned me because I was becoming just as cruel as my mother." Sesshomaru said he remembered what he saw in his dream.

"Since that moment I had hated you because father liked you more than his own pure blood son. But now these recent events have shown me why father had chose you to wield Tetsusaiga instead of me. You grew up to have a loving heart for humans while I lacked the qualities father saw in you. You are nobler than I. So Inuyasha I wish to apogees for the cruelty I have done you over the years." Sesshomaru said with a blank expression.

"I never thought I would live to hear that from you of all demons." Inuyasha said with a surprised expression. "I am not sure what to say, but." Inuyasha was saying, but Sesshomaru interpreted him.

"I would like it if no one else knew about this conversation." Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Sure no problem." Inuyasha replied, but unknown to the two Koga, Rin, Jaken and Kagura was watching them from a safe distance.

"Wow Jaken did you ever see such a touching moment?" Rin asked the little servant of Sesshomaru.

"I didn't think lord Sesshomaru would say those things to his brother." Jaken replied.

"I guess Sesshomaru dose possess a soft spot after all." Kagura commented.

"Well I didn't think nether of them would do talk and make their conversation so touching even for me." Koga said as he was touched by what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had said.

Meanwhile the five super soldiers reached the steps of the shrine and began running up the steps. Meanwhile Usagi was inside Rei's house trying to call her home, but to her surprise no one was answering. Ami was working on her computer and Rei was mediating. Everyone else was alert in case of another attack. Within moments the five super soldiers appeared. They were armed and ready for combat.

Minako and Makoto saw the five soldiers standing near by so the two walked to them said. "Isn't it a little late for Halloween?" Minako asked the soldiers. The soldiers didn't say a word, but they simply raised their arms up and they were aiming their bracelets at them.

"Look out!" Minako shouted as she and Makoto jumped to side to avoid getting hit by the energy beams fired from the bracelets.

Within what almost seemed like mere seconds all of the other Sailor Senshi were gathered and transformed ready for battle. The five soldiers ran forward towards their foes and they attacked them with everything they had. Two of the five soldiers were firing the bracelets at the girls. While the remaining three attacked everyone else with their fists.

"Who are these guys?" Ami asked herself.

"Probably more of Naraku's henchmen." Makoto said as he punched one in the side of head knocking it backwards, but the hit did more harm to Makoto's hand because of the helmets the soldiers wore. One of the soldiers tried to kick Ami in the stomach, but the demon soldier missed. Ami used her Shine aqua illusion to freeze on of the soldiers into an ice statue. Mamoru threw a few of his roses at one of the soldiers in an attempt to stun him, but it failed.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Usagi shouted as she blasted away two of the soldiers with the Tetsusaiga.

"Star Serious Laser!" Seiya shouted as he destroyed another solider with his attack.

The last soldier tried to attack Princess Kakyuu, but the fireball princess finished off the monster with one of her attacks. "These minions of Naraku seemed easier than the last bunch." The princess commented.

"Wrong." A voice from above said as a beam of energy shot down and it hit Mamoru in the back. Within mere seconds Mamoru disappeared and his star seed floated up into the sky.

Everyone looked up and they saw Naraku floating there. Mamoru's star seed floated above Naraku's hand for a few moments then it disappeared into his body. Naraku began laughing coldly as Sailor Moon and the others looked up at Naraku with hate filled expressions.

"Naraku you murdering monster." Minako shouted at the demon.

"Revenge is indeed bitter sweet. I have now taken the lives of Mamoru, and your family Usagi." Naraku said with snickering smile.

"My family...what have you done to them!" Usagi demanded.

"Nothing really...except that I took their Star seeds just like I took Mamoru's." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"Naraku you are...I don't even know what to call you anymore. If I call you a monster, well that would only insult the other monsters out there." Hotaru said as she pointed her weapon at Naraku.

"If you all want to fight me so badly then come to the moon kingdom. I think it is time we end this. I can't think of any better place to end this battle, but only at the place where it all began." Naraku said with a smile.

"To hell with that Naraku. Let's end it here!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped into the air to face Naraku.

"Inuyasha...so you're a half demon again." Naraku said as he didn't look concerned about Inuyasha's attack.

"Damn right!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to grab Naraku by the neck, but suddenly Naraku broke apart into tiny little pieces and vanished. "What the hell where did he go?" Inuyasha thought, but suddenly Inuyasha was getting hit by Naraku's fist from all sides.

Naraku had reappeared only a few meters away from Inuyasha, but the demon was punching into empty space, but his fist had gone into a portal of some kind which led to each place where Inuyasha was getting hit. "What's the matter Inuyasha? I am too powerful for you?" Naraku mocked.

Once Naraku was done with Inuyasha he simply let him fall to the ground below. Naraku disappeared and as he vanished his voice was heard in the air saying "Remember come to the moon kingdom if you want to end this. I'll be waiting, but hurry up because my miasma has covered the earth and soon it will kill every living thing on earth." Naraku said as his laughter was the last thing everyone heard before it disappeared.

Once Naraku was gone Inuyasha got up as Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers looked at each other thinking. They all knew that the situation was indeed grim. They were all silent for a moment except Sailor Moon was crying over Mamoru and her family. Sailor Mars was the first to speak.

"I think before we go up to the moon we should tell our families what might be our last goodbye to them." Sailor Mars said with a grim expression. Sailor Mars knew that even if they won against Naraku somehow she knew at least a few of them may be killed. The others were quiet for a few more moments until Minako spoke up.

"I think Sailor Mars is right. While some of us get ready to head for the moon the rest of us should say good bye to our love ones."

"Then I suggest you all hurry up and do that." Sesshomaru advised.

"Sango and I will return with Chibi-usa to the ship to notify Kilala, Kohaku, and Diana of what has happened so far." Miroku said with a grim expression.

"I think that is a good idea." Sango agreed.

"Either way no matter what happens it will end tonight. One way or the other." Inuyasha said as everyone was silent contemplating what may happen during the final battle. Soon everyone would leave for the moon to confront Naraku for the final battle.


	23. Chapter 23 Goodbye to family and hello t...

Chapter 23

Goodbye to family and hello to your foes

Naraku sat on his throne inside the palace. He ringed a small gold hand bell that he held up. Moments later all of Naraku's minions were gathered before him expect for his son Marik. Goshinki, Iron Mouse, Hakudoshi, and everyone including the Shichinin Tai were present.

Naraku rose from his throne and addressed his minions by saying "My servants soon time will come when Sailor Moon and her friends along with Inuyasha and their allies will attempt to invade the palace. When they arrive I want all of you to pick your targets and destroy them...do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes master Naraku." Goshinki replied as everyone else simply nodded their heads.

"Whoever beings me the head of Sailor Moon or Inuyasha will be greatly rewarded. Now go and prepare yourselves for their arrival." Naraku commanded as his minions turned and they left the room. Once they were gone an evil smile appeared on his face as the demon thought "While you deal with the Sailor Senshi I will prepare a surprise for Sesshomaru."

Back on earth the poison cloud of Miasma that engulfed the planet grew more deadly as trees, crops and small animals all over the earth began to die. Time was running out for the planet.

Back at the Shrine Sesshomaru was waiting there with Rin, Jaken and Inuyasha. The four were awaiting the return of Rei and the others to return from saying good bye to their love ones. Inuyasha had no idea where Usagi had gone to, but Kagome had gone to her home to see her mother, grandpa and her brother.

Luna and Artemis had gone with Miroku, Sango and Chibi-usa to prepare the ship and meet someone according to what Chibi-usa had said. Koga was sitting in the trees near by waiting for everyone to return.

"When we head up to the moon do you think Naraku will be expecting you and everyone else lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked the lord of the western lands.

"I am sure he is...his recent attacks were only to provoke us so we would go to the moon to confront him. He wants us to fight him on his own ground where he will have the advantage." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I can also bet you that he will have some kind of traps ready for us." Inuyasha said as he overheard the conversation.

"Most likely...but if we proceed carefully we can overcome them. The only difficult part will be defeating Naraku himself." Sesshomaru said as he agreed with Inuyasha.

"Hell when I see Naraku I am going to rip him apart." Koga said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Lets not get cocky...Naraku is a lot stronger than he was last time so we really need to watch it. We don't know what kind of new power Naraku has at his disposal." Inuyasha warned.

Koga didn't say anything as the group remained silent. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis were brought aboard the ship Chibi-usa used to bring Koga and the others into the present. Miroku turned and look down at Luna and said "Luna I would like to introduce you and Artemis to Diana."

"Diana?" Artemis and Luna said in unison as a small grey female cat walked out from a corner and approached the two cats.

"Hello Luna and Artemis." Dania said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Dania, so if you don't' mind us asking who child are you?" Luna asked.

"Why...yours and Artemis's child...mother." Dania replied as the two cats looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

Later that afternoon Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, Rin, Chibi-Chibi and Mouryoumaru was all waiting at the shrine for Usagi to arrive, so they could join everyone else on the ship before heading to the moon.

"So? Did you guys see your families?" Koga asked the Sailor Soldiers.

"It went as we expected it to be, but our parents were shocked to learn that we are the Sailor Senshi. My mom freaked when I told her, but she understands that we have to go to the moon to stop Naraku from killing all life on our world." Minako said with a faint smile and a tear falling from her eye.

"My mom reacted in the same way too." Ami said to the group.

"My Grandpa almost died from a heart attack when I told him." Rei stepped in saying.

"I guess all of our loved ones had similar reactions then." Haruka said with a smile.

"Well mines didn't really any have since Naraku killed both of my parents a long time ago so he could raise me himself." Hotaru said with an angered expression on her face.

"The only loved ones I have are right here and I will do what I can to protect them." Setsuna said as she looked at everyone with a smile.

"Thank you Setsuna." Michiru replied.

"Well we are here, but where is Usagi." Kagome asked the group.

"I am right here everyone." Usagi said as she appeared standing at the top of the stairs at the entrance of the shrine. Usagi was at her parent's house to mourn for their lost. "Everyone I am ready to go to the moon and finish Naraku once and for all." Usagi said while her eyes were burning with fierce determination.

"Now you are talking, but where are those other four Sailor girls?" Koga asked.

"We are here." Princess Kakyuu said as she appeared right behind Usagi with the Sailor Star Lights.

"We are ready to leave." Seiya said as he and his friends joined the others.

"Then let us leave at once." Sesshomaru said as he noticed that Usagi was nodding her head to agree with him.

"Let's go gang." Usagi said as she and the others were all teleported up to Chibi-usa's ship. Meanwhile Naraku was watching the group leave with a wide grin on his face while thinking "It will soon begin."

A/N: sorry for the long update, but its up.


	24. Chapter 24 The beginning of the end

Chapter 24

The beginning of the end

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others were on aboard of Chibi-usa's ship which was really a black moon ship. The ship was fast approaching the moon as Inuyasha and the whole group prepared themselves for anything that could happen when they land. Everyone aboard the ship expect Sesshomaru and Koga were nervous as a bunch of leaves. Everyone was silent most of the journey expect when Kilala, Kohaku and Diana introduced themselves.

Meanwhile inside another part of the ship Minako was standing by a window looking at the moon as the ship was drawing nearer and nearer to it. Sailor Venus had a worried expression on her face. Suddenly some had placed their hand on Minako's shoulder. Minako turned her head to see it was Sailor Mars.

"What's wrong Minako?" Rei asked her friend.

"I am worried about the final battle we will be having against Naraku. I don't think we will be able to survive." Minako replied.

"You shouldn't worry. Remember all of those times when all seemed lost we had always managed to pull through no matter bad the situation was?" Rei said with a smile trying to reassure Minako that they would be victorious.

"I guess you have a point. Maybe I was wrong to be worried. After all...good always triumphs over evil right?" Minako said with a bright smile.

"That is very true." Rei replied with a smile.

Sometime later the ship landed on the moon and with it all of the Sailor Senshi departed from the ship along with all of their allies. Everyone stood looking at the outskirts of the Moon Palace and the buildings and the other ruins that sat around the palace itself. Usagi noticed that most of her friends were worried about what might happen. They all knew perfectly well that they were on Naraku's turf now and from here on out anything could happen.

"Everyone I know that some of you are scarred of what might happen, but for the sake of our love ones and the earth we must push on and defeat Naraku." Usagi said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I don't care if I make it or not, but I will make certain that Naraku will pay for what he did to me and our village." Kohaku said as his eyes burned with determination. Sango nodded her head to agree with her little brother.

"Naraku's evil will end here once and for all." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We must be carefully we don't know what Naraku has planned for us." Luna warned.

"I think we should break up into groups. We will take a different route and eventually meet at the castle." Ami suggested.

"Alright then." Princess Kakyuu said as everyone else agreed with Ami's suggestion.

Everyone broke up into fourteen groups. "Ok Kagura and Kohaku will take the south pathway to the castle. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus will go around and approach the castle from the east through the ruins of the city. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto will take the underground tunnels. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru will head straight through the city to the castle. Sailor Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights will enter the city, but will take the scenic route which is along the edge of the city which should bring them to the castle gates. Shippo, Jaken, Rin and Kilala will go through the city, but I suggest you guys stay out of sight as often as possible. The rest of you break up into your own groups and take a different route to the castle. We will all rendezvous there." Usagi said to everyone.

"Be careful everyone." Seiya said to the group.

"You better keep a good eye on her." Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"You can count on it." Inuyasha answered back.

"See you all in a little bit." Ami said as she and Koga ran off.

"Everyone...remember to keep your eyes open for Naraku and his minions. They are expecting us after all." Haruka warned everyone as she and Michiru ran off taking their own route to the castle.

"See you later everyone." Sailor Moon said as she and Sailor Chibi Moon walked down on of the near by pathways that would lead them to the castle.

Everyone split up into their respective groups and went to take their own route to reach Naraku's castle. Sometime later while walking along their route Sailor Mercury and Koga ran into some kind of odd pink fog. Koga stopped and began smelling the air around him. "Ami stop right there. Something is not right here." Koga cautioned.

"I will scan the area with my computer and see what I can find." Ami said as she pulled out her computer, bur before she could use it she saw something a few feet in front of her. It was a boy lying in the middle of the path. The boy was covered in blood, but Ami recognized the boy very easily...it was Urawa. "Oh no... Urawa!" Ami screamed as she ran to pick up the boy, but she discovered that Urawa was dead. Soon people from Ami's class appeared around her.

"Look everyone it's the big phony cheater." One of the students mocked.

"Ha her friend tried to defend her but we showed him." Another of the students said.

"Let's kill her for all of those times she cheated." A third student said as the mob of students was beginning to close in on Ami. Ami was so shocked by seeing Urawa's dead body that she couldn't even think...all she could do was scream. Koga heard Ami's scream, but the Wolf demon was having an encounter of his own. In his arms Ayame had suddenly appeared. Ayame had a serious stomach wound that left her covered in blood. Ayame was about to die due to the seriousness of her wounds.

"Koga." Ayame said weakly with a smile on her face.

"Ayame! I-I-I." Koga was trying to mutter, but Ayame at that moment died in his arms right before Koga could tell that he loved her. Now overwhelmed with guilt Koga dropped to his knees hold Ayame's lifeless body as he screamed "I am sorry Ayame. I should have told you sooner that I love you."

While Koga and Ami were dealing with their own problems someone was sitting on a rock at the center of the pink fog holding a large basket of what appeared to be smoke bombs. "Those fools have already fallen victim to my nightmarish hallucinations thanks to my powder. Soon they will be so traumatized by their fears and nightmares that taking their Star Seeds will be no effort at all." Mukotsu with a dark smile on his face.

Elsewhere Kagura and Kohaku were walking though what appeared to the remains of a large garden, but sadly all of the vegetation and flowers have long since died. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and right before Kagura and Kohaku appeared Kanna and Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi stood right next to Kanna holding his Halberd.

"What brings you two out here?" Hakudoshi mocked as he pointed the blade of his weapon at Kagura.

"You know why we are here, so don't even bother asking us that question Hakudoshi." Kagura spat back.

"Still as defiant as ever aren't we sister. I will enjoy presenting your head to Naraku after I cut if off from the rest of you." Hakudoshi threatened.

"Go ahead and try, but I like my head where it is." Kagura replied as she unfolded her fan.

"If you want to fight Kagura you have me to deal with as well." Kohaku said as he prepared his weapon for battle.

"Then let this duel begin." Hakudoshi said as he took up an offensive pose and Kanna's mirror began to glow.

At the same time elsewhere inside the ruins of the old city Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were walking down the street heading towards the palace, but on the way Sailor Neptune couldn't help but notice the once beautiful buildings and clean streets of the city. It was almost a sad sight. Suddenly Haruka stopped walked and looked over her shoulder. Michiru noticed her friend's concern, so she asked "What is it?"

"We're not alone." Haruka said as she assumed a defense pose while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Suddenly two figured jumped out from the shadows and were standing before the two Sailor Senshi. It was Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow. Both of them seemed like they were looking for a fight. "What do we have here?" Sailor Lead Crow asked with a intuitive glare.

"I believe those two are with the enemies of Lord Naraku I am not mistaking?" Siren replied.

"You're right Siren." Lead Crow said with a grin.

"If you two are looking for a fight. Then you found one!" Haruka shouted.

"We will be more than happy to oblige." Siren said as she and Lead Crow went forward to charge their foes as an another battle was about to take place.

At that very moment Luna, Artemis and Diana were walking through the city streets on the far side of the ruins. Everything was going fine until Sailor Iron mouse appeared before them. She was looking down at the cats with a menacing glaze as she said "Well now look what I found. I guess it is time for the mouse will finally have his revenge against his predator, the cat. I will enjoy destroying you three very much."

"Don't count on it lady." Artemis shouted as he and Luna underwent a rather surprising transformation. Before Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes Luna and Artemis changed from cats into humans wearing old Sliver Millennium age armor.

"What kind of trick is this?" Sailor Iron Mouse exclaimed with a horrified expression on her face.

"It's a trick I taught my mother and father." Diana said with a smile.

"No matter I will still rip you three apart limb by limb." Iron Mouse roared as she charged Luna and Artemis. While their battle was underway at another part of city of ruins. While the two were passing a large row of stone pillars the two heard the sound of laugher.

"Who's there?" Sango shouted as she looked around trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Only us!" a voice said as the Sailor twins known as Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne appeared before the Sango and Miroku. The two twins looked ready to infect some harm on Miroku and Sango.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked the twins.

"I am Sailor Lethe and this is my twin sister Sailor Mnemosyne. We have orders to terminate you two on sight so prepare to lose your star seeds." Sailor Lethe declared as the two twins raised their staff's posed to attack the Demon exterminator and the monk.

"Take this." Sango shouted as she was about to throw her boomerang at the twins, but the twins unleashed a attack of their own before Sango could unleash hers.

"Galactica Musotis Alpastonis!" the twins one of the twins shouted as Miroku and Sango were hit hard by the twins' powerful attack. With Miroku and Sango disorientated from the attack the twins aimed their bracelets and fired a yellow beam at each of them. Sango and Miroku screamed as their Star Seeds were taken from them.

After Miroku and Sango were defeated. Elsewhere Kyokotsu was walking around the ruins looking for a Sailor Senshi or one of Inuyasha's friends or better yet Inuyasha himself to deal with. Suddenly Kyokotsu noticed someone near by. The dangerous member of the Shichinin-Tai jumped over a fallen pillar and found little Chibi-Chibi by herself.

"Well this is quiet unexpected. What is a small little girl like you doing wandering around this place? Well it doesn't matter I am going to kill you just for the hell of it." Kyokotsu said as he raised one of his fists and sent it flying down towards Chibi-Chibi to pulverize her. Suddenly Mouryoumaru appeared out of nowhere and he grabbed Kyokotsu's fist and he flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him into a stone pillar. Kyokotsu was down for only a few moments but he suddenly jumped back up to his feet. Kyokotsu wasn't very happy about what Mouryoumaru had done to him. "You jerk I will kill you and that little girl. Now die!" Kyokotsu shouted as he charged Mouryoumaru as the demon stood ready to project Chibi-Chibi.

Meanwhile at that moment while Sailor Jupiter was walking down some stairs into a what seemed like what was left of a outdoor theater. Makoto walked up onto the stage and looked around. Suddenly she heard people approaching her from behind. Makoto turned her head and saw Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi.

"Who are you two?" Makoto said as she assumed a defensive stance.

"I am Sailor Phi and this is my good friend Sailor Chi. Naraku told us who you are Sailor Jupiter. He will be very happy to have your star seed. It will soon join with the other star seeds inside of the Garden Crystal within Naraku's body" Sailor Phi said coldly.

"I see...then you are just a bunch of Sailor Senshi that have gone bad." Sailor Jupiter said as she prepared to throw one of her thunder attacks at the two evil Sailor Senshi.

"How pitiful." Sailor Chi said as she ran up to Sailor Jupiter spinning her staff in hand. Sailor Jupiter was about to unleash her attack against the two evil Senshi, but Sailor Chi was too quick as the she stuck Sailor Jupiter in the stomach with her staff causing Makoto to fall backwards.

Makoto quickly regained her balance by using one hand to do a cartwheel which allowed her to quickly get back up on her feet and to give Sailor Chi a roundhouse kick to her chin. As Sailor Chi Sailor Jupiter was going to hit her with one of her attack, but Sailor Phi shouted "Galactica Plants Blizzard!" The attack hit Makoto in the back. Makoto fell on her face as a large wound was left on her back thanks to Sailor Phi's attack.

Sailor Chi rubbed some blood of her chin and said "Like I said...how pitiful." Sailor Chi walked up to Sailor Jupiter and she stabbed Makoto right through her spine and her stomach. While Makoto was bleeding to death Sailor Chi used one of her bracelets to claim Makoto's star seed.

Elsewhere Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were walking inside of a large dome shaped room. Judging by the room and the ruins this must have been some kind of observatory or school of some kind. The only light that was seen was from the large cracks in the ceiling above. While the two Sailor Soldiers were walking through the gloomy chamber they heard the sounds of something big coming. The ground was shaking for a few moments then something burst right through a near by wall entering the room.

It was big, purple and it had red eyes...it was Goshinki. But the large demon wasn't alone on his shoulder sat a woman with butterfly wings. It was Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion. Both of the two servants of Naraku looked down at Rei and Minako.

"Sailor Mars we meet again. Allow me to introduce my new friend. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion." Goshinki said as he turned his head to introduce Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"So you are Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus I presume. Naraku and Goshinki here have told me much about you." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion said with a grin.

"So Naraku has some new minions huh." Minako said.

"I am the last and final solider! The soul hunter Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon! I shall give both you the a beautiful funeral procession." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said as she began to point at two holes in the ground near by. "See those holes...they will be your graves. Once you die we shall take your star seeds and with them I shall extinguish your souls. I wonder what color your butterflies will be." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said with a smile. "But we shall make both of you suffer first." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said as flaming butterflies appeared in her hands.

Goshinki laughed and said "You I like. You are the kind of person I would rather enjoying hanging around with than my other siblings."

"Ok enough with the chatting. Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" Sailor Mars said as she and Minako stood ready to fight the demon and the evil Sailor Solider.

"Don't worry we will fight you. But first let's have a look at your minds shall we." Goshinki said as he began scanning Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus's minds.

"Let us being this battle shall we." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said as she sent a swarm of flaming butterflies at Rei and Minako.

Meanwhile while Goshinki and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon were fighting Rei and Minako Setsuna and Hotaru were walking along the underground passageways below the ruins of the city. The two have been traveling for a while now. Hotaru turned her head and asked Setsuna "Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes this path should take us to the lower underground levels of the palace." Setsuna replied as the two Sailor Senshi made a left turn and continued down the dark tunnels.

Eventually the two came across a large metal wall that blocked their path. "I see that Naraku might have anticipated we may come this way." Hotaru said stating out the obvious.

"Then let me remove this barrier." Setsuna said as she used a Dead Scream attack to blast a hole through the wall. Once the smoke from the blast cleared Hotaru and Setsuna stepped through the hole and found themselves inside of Marik's laboratory.

"Welcome step-sister and mother." a voice said. Marik stepped out of the shadows with three of his super soldiers' right behind him. Marik was standing there with a smile on his face and in his hand was his katana. "Mother if you and Hotaru surrender I can promise you that no harm shall be fall you two. I have no wish to fight or harm you, but if you try to stop my father then you will leave me with no choice." Marik warned.

"I am sorry Marik, but I must refuse. Naraku must be stopped and if fighting you is the only way we get through then so be it." Setsuna replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I am sorry to hear that." Marik said as he and his men walked forward to fight the Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. The beginning of the end had really come.

A/N: whew...must stop here. Fingers hurt. (Dips hands in a bowl full of ice water.) Next chapter coming soon. A lot more battles are ahead.


	25. Chapter 25 The storm of battle

Chapter 25

The storm of battle

Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights were walking along a dirt road together. They were almost to the castle when suddenly two figures appeared in the middle of the road after a bolt of lighting stuck it. It was Samui and Satsumjin. Samui was looking at the Starlights with an evil smile as he created a lance made out of ice in his hand.

"I told you I would be back. Now say hello to my brother Satsumjin the master of storms." Samui said as he introduced his brother.

"Charmed I am sure." Satsumjin said with a confident smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"This time we will win. My brother is more powerful than I am. You are all so screwed." Samui bragged.

"Ha you sing an old tune. We'll beat you and your brother." Seiya said as the Starlight stood ready to face Samui and his brother.

"Princess. Please get behind us." Yaten warned.

"No." Kakyuu said as she transformed into Sailor Kakyuu. "I will stand and fight. Fire is best against Ice. I will face Samui. Can you three handle Satsumjin?" Kakyuu asked her friends.

"Don't worry about us. We will have this guy beat one, two, and three." Taiki said as he stood ready to challenge the master of storms.

"Then shall we being our battle gentlemen?" Satsumjin said as his body began surging with electricity.

"Bring it on demon!" Seiya shouted as the three Starlights ran forward to attack Satsumjin. Seiya raised his arm up and shouted "star serious laser!" Seiya fired his attack at the demon, but Satsumjin called down seven lighting blots from the sky to cancel out the Starlight's attack.

"Care to try again?" Satsumjin mocked.

"Bring it on." Taiki shouted as he raised his arm up and shouted "star gentle uterus!" Taiki's attack shot forth and was well on its way of striking Satsumjin, but the demon of storms called down a fireball from the sky and sent it on a collision course with Taiki's attack. When both attacks collided a large explosion was created as a result of the collision. No one was harmed by the blast.

At the same time Princess Kakyuu transform into Sailor Kakyuu and began her assault against Samui by using her Kinmoku Fusion Tempest attack. Samui jumped into the air to avoid the fireball princess's assault but the heat from her attack melted the ice made weapon the demon held.

"Oh shit." Samui thought as he looked at his wet hands that had once held a weapon.

"If you surrender Samui...I can grantee you a fair trial for your crimes?" the princess offered.

"I would rather burn in hell than surrender to a Princess." Samui spat back.

"That can be arranged." Kakyuu shouted as she prepared to throw another of her attacks at Samui while the ice master was preparing to counter with another of his ice tricks.

"Time to call in some back up!" Samui roared as he used his power to summon five ice golems while at the same time he created an ice scimitar in his hand.

"You should know better than anyone Samui. Ice can't beat water." Kakyuu informed the ice demon.

"I know." Samui said as his ice Golems grew larger in size. They became so large that their shadows were looming over the fireball Princess. They stood about twelve feet tall.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" the princess shouted as the flames of her attack ripped thorough the ice golems melting them down in seconds, but Kakyuu had made a serious error when she melted the golems. The water created from the melting of the golems fell on her like a tidal wave.

"You used your ice golems like a wall, so when I melted them the water could be used against me as a counter attack. Not bad Saumi, but its going ton take a lot more than water to defeat us." Kakyuu said as she attacked Samui with another Kinmoku Fusion Tempest that struck the evil demon and he was incinerated within the flames.

Meanwhile at the same time Seiya attack with his Star Serious laser attack against the demon of storms. The battle wasn't going so well for the Starlights because Satsumjin was using lighting bolts and powerful gusts of wind to shield himself from their attacks. So far the battle was caught in the middle of a stalemate.

However the demon noticed something about the ground around the Starlights and the princess that no one else had noticed. The ground around them was wet thanks to water left over from when Kakyuu had melted the ice golems. The demon raised his hand up and within his palm a large bolt of lighting was forming.

"I hope you don't find this too shocking!" Satsumjin said as he threw his lighting bolt down at the four Sailor Soldiers.

"Everyone get off the ground." The Fireball princess shouted as she leaped up onto a dry stone bolder to get off the wet ground, but her warning came too late because Seiya and the others were caught by the electrical discharge that was a result from water conducting with the lighting bolt Satsumjin threw. "Your star seeds are mine!" the demon yelled as he shot each stunned Starlight with a beam of golden energy taking their star seeds in the process.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki!" Kakyuu cried out as tears fell down from eyes.

"Wait a minute. I only have two out of three." Satsumjin said as he noticed that he only had two star seeds from the three Sailor Starlights. Suddenly someone shouting star serious laser was heard as the demon was hit in the chest by Seiya's attack. Kakyuu was revealed that Seiya was alright. He was a bit fried from getting a electrocuted but he was still able to fight. Satsumjin had missed one.

"I'll settle for two for now, but I'll be back to claim your star seeds." Satsumjin said as he disappeared.

"Are you alright Princess?" Seiya asked.

"Don't worry about me. Are you alright?" Kakyuu asked with a small smile.

"I will be once we get Taiki and Yaten's star seeds back." Seiya said while his eyes were burning with determination.

"Let's go then." Kakyuu said as she and Seiya ran towards the castle while keeping a look out for Satsumjin.

Somewhere among the ruins of the old city of the moon kingdom was Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. They were walking pass the remains of some old homes when they heard the sound of evil laughter. "Who's there?" Usagi shouted.

"Princess Serenity I presume." Queen Neherenia said as she appeared before Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon from the shadows of one of the homes.

"Who...who are you?" Usagi asked the evil queen.

"I am called Queen Neherenia. I knew your mother Queen Serenity...too bad she died. It saved me the trouble of having to kill her myself. But I find it very satisfying to know that she suffered in the end especially after she imprisoned me." Neherenia answered.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked as she moved in front of Chibi-usa.

"I want that child's and your youth so that I may live eternally. Once I have your youth I shall claim your crystal. Then I will look for a way to destroy Naraku then I will claim his power for myself." Queen Neherenia answered. The evil queen raised her hands and she sent bolts of dark energy at the two Sailor Soldiers which marked the beginning to yet another battle.

Setsuna raised her staff and she hit the nearest super solider in head causing the solider to a pile of equipment. Hotaru impaled a solider through the chest with her Silence Glaive. She pulled the blade of her weapon out of the monster's chest and quickly spun the weapon over head so quickly that she beheaded two soldiers. Blood sprayed out of the necks of the soldiers as their bodies fell to the ground.

Marik watched as the last of his soldiers were slaughtered. Once they were all dead Setsuna and Hotaru turned their attention towards Marik. "Well done you two. Now Mother I will ask you and my half-sister one more time to surrender." Marik said as he drew his sword.

"I am sorry Marik, but we cannot do that." Setsuna said as she raised her staff and with tears falling from her eyes she unleashed a dead scream attack against her own child.

Hotaru followed up with a attack of her own which was Silent Glaive Surprise. Both attacks were sent flying towards Marik, but the demon child raised his sword up and deflected Setsuna's attack and at the same time he had sent it to collide into Hotaru's attack canceling the two attacks out. Marik jumped up into the air and he unleashed a barrage of small energy bombs against the two from the palm of his left hand.

"Mother you are going to have to do better than that to beat me." Marik said as some tears from seen pouring down from his face.

"I don't want to destroy you, but I must fight you in order to defeat Naraku." Setsuna said as she and Hotaru continued fighting Marik.

Meanwhile inside the throne room Naraku was watching the battle through the large crystal that sat in front of him. He was noticing that Marik was holding back against Setsuna. Naraku had already received the Star Seeds from his minions who had defeated some of his foes. Naraku rose from his throne and thought "It is time for some parental intervention."

Elsewhere Artemis, and Luna were locked in battle against Sailor Iron Mouse. The two transformed cats were fighting the half mouse and half human woman with all they could muster. Sailor Iron Mouse was putting up a good fight, but Luna and Artemis had woman outnumbered two to one. While Sailor Iron Mouse was fighting Luna while trying to use her Galactic crunch against her Artemis began pushing against a stone pillar near the mouse-woman. A moment later he sent the pillar falling and hitting Sailor Iron Mouse on the head.

Sailor Iron Mouse was hurt, but she was not out yet. "Damn you two! You two can't beat me as humans no matter what!" the small woman screamed.

"Maybe you're right. Artemis lets change into giant cats. Let's make this battle really interesting." Luna suggested.

Suddenly Iron Mouse's face lit up with fear as she screamed "G-Giant cats. To hell with this I am out of here!" Sailor Iron Mouse ran away screaming and crying like a scared child.

"Well...I guess she believed out bluff." Artemis said with a smile as he, Luna and Diana continued on their way to Naraku's castle.

Meanwhile at the same time elsewhere in the old ruins Shippo, Jaken, Rin and Kilala were walking by some fallen stone pillars when a quick moving black moving object jumped out of the shadows and dashed by them. A second later the thing that ran pass them stopped right in front of them blocking their path.

"Well this is quiet a surprise. A group of small children. I thought the Sailor Senshi and Inuyasha were more responsible than this?" Sailor Tin Nyanko mocked as she looked at the group with a dark smile.

"W-W-Who are you?" Shippo asked while the young fox demon was a little scarred by their cat-like foe.

"How nice of you to ask. I am Sailor Tin Nyanko. Naraku has instructed each of my friends to search out and collect the star seeds of everyone here. That means you four." Sailor Tin Nyanko said as she pointed at the small group noting who her prey was.

"Oh-no. This is one of those times when I wish Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were here." Shippo said as he slowly backed away from their foe.

"Don't worry kids this wont hurt a bit!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said as she raised her gold bracelets up and was ready to claim their star seeds.

"Don't even think about it!" Shippo said as he jumped up and unleashed a fox fire attack against the cat-like woman. Sailor Tin Nyanko was caught by the flames and was stunned. Jaken decided to step in and use his staff to turn up the heat.

"Take this you wrench!" Jaken shouted as he unleashed a strong burst of flames from his staff.

"Stop that! That hurts!" Sailor Tin Nyanko screamed, but suddenly the flames went out. Shippo and Jaken's flames were put out because Tin Nyanko used a odd rifle that looked like come kind of water gun. "Good thing Marik gave me this gun that can put out any kind of fire guaranteed." Sailor Tin Nyanko bragged.

"Really...can you gun stop this!" Shippo said as he threw down from small seed like objects and he transformed into a giant dog that resembled Sesshomaru's demon form.

"A giant demon dog!" Sailor Tin Nyanko screamed as her cat like instincts kicked in as she turned around and ran away thinking a giant demon bog had appeared to kill her. Once she was gone Shippo changed back to normal.

"That was a good trick." Rin complemented with a smile.

"Why didn't you just send Kilala to attack that woman?" Jaken asked.

"I wanted Kilala to save her strength. Who knows who will run into next." Shippo replied as the group continued on their way to the castle.

Inside the planetarium Goshinki and Rei were still fighting one another while Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was fighting against Sailor Venus. While scanning Rei's mind Goshinki discovered something that he just felt that he should share with everyone. "Hey Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon...want to know what kind of feelings Rei has for Minako?" Goshinki asked with a fang-filled smile.

"I am always interested in a little gossip. Please tell." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon asked.

"Well it seems that that Rei has very deep feelings for Minako. I don't mean friendship deep...they are much deeper." Goshinki replied.

"What?" Minako said as she was distracted by what Goshinki was saying.

"You mean she is..." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was saying as she was thinking about what Goshinki was trying to say.

"Correct." Goshinki replied as he sensed the butterfly woman's answer.

"Holy shit...I didn't see that one coming! Gross!" Heavy Metal Papillon said while she was disguised by what she and Goshinki were discussing. Suddenly Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon began sneezing.

"We...don't...have those kind of feelings for one another?" Rei shouted at the large monster, but while Minako was distracted Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon attacked Mianko from behind by shooting her in the back with her gold bracelets taking her star seed. "Minako!" Sailor Mars screamed as she ran to Sailor Venus hoping he could help her, but it was too late.

"Bringing up someone's feelings about another person during battle always works as a good way to distract one of your foes. Regardless whenever it is true or not." Goshinki said as he began laughing.

"You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you and your friend." Sailor Mars shouted as she was completely enraged by what happened to Sailor Venus.

"If you want to save your friend's star seed why don't we finish our little psychic showdown. If you win I will return your friend's star seed. If you lose I will take yours...agreed?" Goshinki asked as his eyes glowed red.

"Bring it Goshinki!" Rei shouted as she looked Goshinki in the eye and their final showdown began.

A/N: Well things are getting interesting. I would like to thank Mr. spiegel1979 for his help with advancing the story.


	26. Chapter 26 Family troubles

Chapter 26

Family troubles

Goshinki and Rei were facing one another as the two were trying to beat another using their psychic abilities. After several minutes of struggling against one another both combatants looked exhausted and under a lot of metal stress. While the battle of psychic powers was happing Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was entertaining herself by digging a grave for Sailor Mars. Several more minutes later judging by their expression it seemed like that Rei had the advantage.

"Are you about ready to give up Goshinki?" Rei mocked the demon.

"Actually child I have already won!" Goshinki roared as the demon's eyes glowed red for a few moments. Suddenly Sailor Mars was completely paralyzed.

"W-W-What happened. What did you do to me?" Rei asked herself as she tried to move, but it was pointless. Goshinki had paralyzed her.

"Thanks to you Rei I developed a new telekinesis ability that allows me to paralyze my victims just by looking at them when my eyes glow red. Now that you have lost I shall claim your Star Seed!" Goshinki gloated proudly as he blasted Rei with a Golden Bracelet that appeared on Goshinki's wrist.

"We won." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said happily.

"Indeed we have my dear. This is indeed the happiest moment of my life!" Goshinki while the demon bore a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile down on Earth hiding in a hotel's basement was are Naru Osaka, Umino Gurio, Motoki Furuhata, Rei's grandfather, Urawa, Haruna Sakurada, Dr. Mizuno, Minako's family, Haruka's family, Michiru's family, Souta, Kagome's mother, Kagome's grandfather, Eri, Arimi, Yuka, Hojo, the Ayakashi sisters, Unazuki and his girlfriend Reika. Many of them were scared by what was happing, but a few of them were frustrated by the events that had unfolded.

"This is no fair. Why couldn't those Sailor Freaks and Kagome just have left this Naraku guy alone?" Eri complained.

"Yeah...this wouldn't be happening if they didn't attack him to bring with!" Arimi said to also protest the situation.

"Hey you two better not talk about my granddaughter and her friends like that!" Rei's grandpa roared.

"Do you two have any idea how many times they have saved this world?" one of the Ayakashi sisters commented.

At that point everyone began auguring with Eri, Arimi and Yuka about Kagome and the others. The argument went on for several minutes until Urawa couldn't take it anymore so he stood up from where he was sitting and shouted "Everyone shut up!" Everyone at that very moment went quiet. "Everyone I think something has gone wrong. I can still sense some of them, but I think some of them have lost their lives. I don't know if they were one of Kagome's friends or someone else." Urawa informed everyone.

"What!" everyone had said while the sounds of some people gasping were heard in the basement after Urawa had explained the situation.

"Ami is in trouble right now. I need everyone in this room to be quiet so I can try to help her." Urawa said as he was trying to focus his thoughts so he could reach Ami mentally. Since they had last meet Urawa had been working on developing his powers better.

Meanwhile on the moon Ami and Koga were still under the influence of Mukotsu's powder and hallucination spell. The nightmares were growing worse with each passing second. Ami wasn't going to be able to last much longer. At the moment when all seemed hopeless for Ami he heard someone voice in her mind.

"Ami can you hear me its Urawa." Urawa said as he called out to Ami mentally.

"Urawa, but you're dead aren't you?" Ami replied.

"No...I am not. Everything you and Koga are seeing is being caused by some kind of hallucination spell that was caused as a result of that fog you walked into. You can beat these illusions and over come them by using your mind." Urawa informed Ami.

Thanks to Urawa's words Ami opened her eyes as she gathered up her strength and used one of her strongest attacks called Shine aqua illusion. Ami's attack ripped through the fog causing it to disappear and the attack almost stuck the one who caused it. Mukotsu jumped to the side to avoid the blast of the icy attack.

"That child broke my spell. Oh well I guess I will have better luck next time." Mukotsu said as he ran away.

With the fog gone both Ami and Koga were freed from the spell that was cast by Mukotsu. Koga was on his knees when his mind returned to reality. Koga turned his head and looked at Ami and asked "Hey uh what happened."

"Someone had used some kind of hallucination spell against us. I broke the spell, but the one who cast it ran away." Ami answered.

"Why that son of a bitch. When I find out whoever had cast that spell is dead meat." Koga said as he cracked both of his knuckles.

"Lets get moving." Ami suggested to Koga. The wolf-demon nodded his head to agree as he and Ami continued on their way, but while they were running along the pathway Ami thought in her mind and said "Thank you Urawa."

Elsewhere Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking up a flight of stairs that led to the top of some kind of plateau. When the group reached the top they were surprised to see a certain someone. "Naraku!" Inuyasha said as his teeth was grinding with anger towards his greatest foe.

"Welcome to my palace Inuyasha. I hope your friends have enjoyed your visit here so far." Naraku said with a dark smile.

"So the coward has decided to finally show himself." Sesshomaru said as he put one hand on the hilt of his sword Toukijin.

"Actually I wanted to introduce you to someone you haven't seen in a long time Sesshomaru." Naraku said as he grinned. Suddenly someone wearing a black cloak with a hood covering the person's head appeared out of nowhere and was standing next to Naraku.

The figure removed her hood and she revealed herself to be a demon woman wearing armor similar to Sesshomaru's. The woman had long sliver hair, pointy ears and golden eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't recognize the woman, but Sesshomaru knew who it was. His eyes had gone wide in surprise when the woman revealed herself. "Mother!" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"That's your mother!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted together in unison.

"Sesshomaru I am disappointed with you. No...I am very ashamed of what has transpired between you and Inuyasha. First you are defeated by this foul half-breed and I have learned from Naraku that you saved the life of a worthless human child. I have even heard that you are raising her now. Is this true!" Sesshomaru's mother roared.

"It is mother, but I am not ashamed of myself." Sesshomaru replied. "I have no regrets for my actions regarding my life. In fact I am beginning to understand what my father saw in humans. Truth is...I can care less what you think about me." Sesshomaru informed his mother boldly.

"Well. I should leave you two alone to settle your differences." Naraku said as he disappeared.

"Come back here you coward!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha...you and Kagome go on ahead without me. I will catch up once I take care of a small matter." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he ran off into the distance.

"Watch your back!" Kagome shouted to Sesshomaru as she and Inuyasha disappeared into the distance.

"With those fools gone I shall punish you in ways you cannot even begin to image. Once I am done with you I shall kill both Inuyasha and that little girl Rin in a very painful manor." Sesshomaru's mother said as she smiled.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he simply drew Toukijin and stare his mother right in the eye and said "Draw your weapon mother."

"Very well!" Sesshomaru's answered as she drew a pair of two small swords. Once she was ready she and Sesshomaru rushed towards one another to do battle.

Meanwhile Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were still fighting Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren. The battle between the four Senshi continue to intensify. Lead Crow was attacking Uranus with her Galactic Tornado which ended up destroying most of the ruins around them while her partner Aluminum Siren was using an attack called galactic tsunami.

The Outer Senshi soldiers were finding it difficult fighting their foes, but the Outer Senshi were gaining the advantage because it seemed like that Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren were exhausted from the battle.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she unleashed her attack against Lead Crow, but the their foe had another idea as Lead Crow used her whip against Sailor Uranus by having it warp around her wrist then it dragged her into the path of her own attack. Uranus was hit hard, but she was stunned long enough for Lead Crow to take her star seed.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed in horror as her friend disappeared, but while she was distracted by that one brief moment of sadness Sailor Aluminum Siren shot Sailor Uranus from behind and she joined her friend a second later after Sailor Aluminum Siren claimed her Star Seed.

"We have won!" Lead Crow said happily as Sailor Aluminum Siren smiled at the thought of their victory.

"I am sure lord Naraku will be very happy with us." Sailor Aluminum Siren said with a smile.

"I am sure he will be." Lead Crow replied as she and her friend hugged one another.

Deep under the ruins inside Marik's laboratory Marik was still fighting his mother and his half sister. Their battle was as standoff since neither of them could gain the advantage. Until suddenly both of them stopped fighting as Sestuna stood in front of her son with an expression that clearly revealed that she was fatigued.

"We shouldn't be fighting against one another." Setsuna said to her son.

"You're right." Marik said as he tossed his sword to the ground in front of him. "I have no desire to fight my own mother." Marik said as a tear rolled down one of his checks.

"Why do you support your father?" Setsuna asked her child.

"Because he is my father...is it a crime for not wanted to support and assist one's father?" Marik replied.

"Your loyalty to your father is indeed admirable, but do you think Naraku will be just as generous as he is to you?" Setsuna asked her son.

"I-I-I don't know?" Marik replied.

"Naraku betrayed me when I was younger by telling me that my real parents had died in a fire and he saved me, but I found that Naraku killed my parents so he could raise me as his own and use my powers for his own purposes. What makes you think that Naraku won't try to betray you?" Hotaru warned Marik.

"I uh." Marik was about to say, but suddenly a beam of yellow light appeared from behind Setsuna and it stuck her in the back.

"Setsuna...I gave you the chance to join me, so you will now join your friends in death. As for your Star Seed it shall join my vast collection." Naraku said as Setsuna disappeared and Naraku claimed her Star Seed. Naraku was standing there looking at his son and his former daughter with an emotionless expression.

"Naraku!" Hotaru said as she took up a battle stance.

"Hotaru...how nice to see you again. My business here is done. Marik...I expect you to take care of Hotaru. Take her Star Seed and bring it to me." Naraku commanded as he disappeared into the shadows behind him.

"Mother." Marik said as his mind was trying to compute everything that had just happened. His own father had slain his mother.

Elsewhere at that very moment Chibi-Chibi was hiding by a pillar while Mouryoumaru was still fighting Kyokotsu. Chibi-Chibi's new protector had the advantage as the demon kept punching their foe a couple times in the head. Kyokotsu was getting overpowered by the demon. Mouryoumaru knelt down and grabbed Kyokotsu by his leg and carried him off into the sky.

Once the demon was about a hundred feet in the air. Mouryoumaru flew over a large building and dropped Kyokotsu. The Shichinin-Tai member landed on the building and Mouryoumaru watched as the whole building collapsed and crushed Kyokotsu. Mouryoumaru returned to the young child and together they continued on their way to the castle. However at the ruins of the old building where Kyokotsu was dropped on. Kyokotsu rose up from the building's ruins.

Not too far away Kagura and Kohaku were still fighting against Kanna and Hakudoshi as four were fighting one another with everything they could muster. Kohaku was fighting against Hakudoshi as the two clashing against one another. Kohaku managed to strike Hakudoshi a few times with his weapon as the chain wrapped itself around Hakudoshi's lance. Kohaku was trying to pull the weapon away from its owner, but Hakudoshi was too strong for Kohaku as the young man's own weapon was ripped out of his hands by Hakudoshi.

"You see a pitiful demon exterminator trainee cannot defeat me." Hakudoshi said as he raised his weapon ready to strike Kohaku down.

"Kohaku." Kagura thought as she saw that Sango's brother was in trouble. Just before the wind witch could intervene Kagura was blasted in the shoulder by a beam of energy fried from Kanna's mirror. Kagura held her arm in pain as she noticed that Kanna was about to take her Star Seed.

Kagura was expecting her death to come, but suddenly a beam light hit Kanna in the back and something was happing to her. Kanna dropped her mirror and suddenly the normally soulless child without emotions fell to her knees. Kagura was confused by what was happing until a figure carrying a small child appeared behind Kanna. It was Chibi-Chibi and Mouryoumaru appeared on the scene.

"What the hell just happened?" Hakudoshi shouted as he turned his head to examine the situation.

"Kanna has a soul of her own. The evil in her is gone." Chibi-Chibi answered Hakudoshi.

"Impossible. What are you?" Hakudoshi asked the small child, but instead of waiting for Chibi-Chibi answer Hakudoshi had no wish of sharing Kanna's fate so he disappeared.

"Thanks you two." Kohaku said with a smile.

"I can feel now." Kanna said as sighs of emotions were showing on her face.

"What did that kid do to her?" Kagura said while she was trying to figure out what did Chibi-Chibi do to Kanna.

"Thank you. For my own soul Chibi-Chibi." Kanna said as she smiled for the first time. A few seconds later the four continued onward together towards Naraku castle, but up ahead Usagi, Chibi-usa and Queen Neherenia were still battling one another.

A/N: ok the second half of the fights happing on the moon is over. Time for the final half before the biggest fight of them all.


	27. Chapter 27 Reaching the Castle

Chapter 27

Reaching the Castle

Usagi and Chibi-usa were still locked in battle with Queen Neherenia as the evil queen of the dead moon was determined to defeat Sailor Moon and her younger companion. The evil Queen was hurling bolts of dark energy at the two Sailor Senshi while trying to strike them down.

Sailor Moon was doing her usual thing by running around trying to avoid each of Neherenia's attempts to destroy them while dragging Chibi-usa around with her. At the rate Neherenia was attacking Sailor Moon would get fried before she would have a chance to use any of her attacks on the evil queen.

Usagi and Chibi-usa had to drop to their knees to avoid getting hit by a sphere of energy Queen Neherenia threw at them, but it destroyed a stone wall instead of the two Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Moon pulled out the sword Tetsusaiga and sent a wave of energy towards the evil queen, but Neherenia blocked the attack by covering herself with an energy field.

"The sword it didn't work." Usagi exclaimed in surprise.

"Do you think that sword has enough power to defeat me? You are sadly mistaking moon princess." Neherenia warned as she threw another bolt of energy at two Senshi.

Chibi-usa and Usagi screamed as they scrambled to get out of the way of Neherenia's attack. The two girls jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. The evil queen of the dead moon had a strong advantage over the two Sailor Soldiers. She was just about ready to finish the two off once and for all.

"It ends here." The queen said as she raised her hands ready to deliver the final blow, but suddenly a beam of pink energy appeared and it stuck Queen Neherenia in the back. "What is happing to me?" Neherenia screamed as something was happing within her body.

"Say good bye to the evil within you!" Chibi-Chibi said as she used her power to vanquish the evil from the Queen body. The result of purging process also caused the queen to transform from the evil queen she was into a small child.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Soon appearing next to the small child was with Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Mouryoumaru. The child queen had collapsed on the ground because she was exhausted from her transformation. "It's a good thing we found you other wise that woman would have been the end of you two." Kagura said as she looked down at Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa.

"Where were you two and what is she doing here?" Chibi-usa asked the five while looking at Kanna.

"Oh Kanna has a soul of her own and she is on our side now. We had a little run in with some of Naraku's minions. His men are probably out and about causing trouble." Kohaku informed the small pink haired girl.

"Well…that's good." Usagi said with a uncertain smile as she looked at Kanna who had a smile on her face.

Suddenly little Queen Neherenia got up from the ground and she turned to look at everyone. "Thank you for freeing me from the evil that had poisoned my heart. Now if you excuse me I must leave this place." The little queen said as she turned to leave, but Sailor Moon ran up to her.

Usagi stopped her by saying "Wait do you know what Naraku is planning?"

"I do not know what he is up to, but all I heard him say that might be of any importance is that he mentioned something called the Galaxy Cauldron. What it is I do not know. Thank you again for saving me and good luck against Naraku" Queen Neherenia said as she disappeared.

"What is the Galaxy Cauldron?" Usagi asked her friends.

"Your guess is as good as mines?" Kagura replied as the others weren't sure what the Galaxy Cauldron was, but Chibi-Chibi had a worried expression on her face.

Elsewhere Shippo, Rin, Kilala and Jaken were walking towards Naraku's castle when they saw Luna, Artemis and Diana up ahead on the path. The group ran up to join the cats as Rin shouted "hello kitties!"

"Well hello you guys…I am glad to see that you four are still alight." Artemis said with a cheerful expression.

"We were worried about you guys." Shippo said with a smile.

"Likewise…did any of you four see any of the others?" Luna asked the group.

"No you're the only ones we have seen so far." Jaken replied stepping into the conversation.

"I see, in that case we better not linger here. Lets get moving." Artemis suggested as everyone else simply nodded their heads in agreement.

The group continued their way towards the castle, but along the way they came across a large basket full of delicious food with a note attached to it. The basket was filled with fruits and all kinds of snacks that no one child in their right mind would refuse. Shippo walked up to it and started examining it as he said "I wonder where this basket came from?"

Shippo pulled the note off the basket and started reading it "Dear foes…we have decided to surrender and leave the moon. As a way to show that we have surrendered we have left this wonderful basket of food for you. Good day from Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Tin Nyanko."

"How isn't that nice of them." Rin said as she was standing behind Shippo looking at the note.

"Wait this could be a trap?" Shippo and Jaken said together as Rin was looking for a good piece of fruit to eat.

"I don't think so…I don't smell anything wrong with this food?" Diana said as she started examining the basket.

"But Shippo might be right this basket might be." Luna was saying, but her daughter stuffed a chocolate bunny into her mouth. Luna ate it and swallowed it.

"Wait Rin!" Jaken was shouting at the small child, but like Luna Jaken stuffed an apple into the little demon servant's mouth. The demon had no choice, but to swallow it.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with." Artemis said as he and everyone else started eating the food in the basket. Once it was finished everyone began to feel drowsy as all of them fell to the ground and they fell asleep. A moment later Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Tin Nyanko jumped out from behind some ruins and ran up to their tricked prey.

Sailor Tin Nyanko started laughing as she said "My brilliant plan worked. Little children are so cute, but yet so easy to deceive."

"Excuse me, but who supplied the snacks and the sleeping potion?" Sailor Iron Mouse said with an eye brow twitching expression on her face.

"Oh fine whatever…lets just get their star seeds and let's be done with it." Sailor Tin Nyanko said scornfully as she and Sailor Iron Mouse took the Star Seeds belonging to Shippo, Rin, Kilala, Jaken, Luna, Artemis and Diana. Once they were gone they vanished with everyone's star seeds.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were still pursuing Naraku, but after they passed some ruins the two saw the castle gates leading into Naraku's new castle ahead of them. The two cautiously approached the gates as Inuyasha and Kagome examined the large black doors that kept intruders out of the castle.

"Well I guess we are the first ones to make it here." Kagome said as she pulled out her bow and an arrow.

"Maybe because Naraku's other minions are probably slowing everyone down." Inuyasha said as he slowly walked up to the doors while alert for any kind of traps that may be present in the area.

Suddenly seven men jumped down from above to block Inuyasha's path. All seven men stood up and both Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked to see who their foes were. "The Shichinin-Tai!" Kagome exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Well, well, well look who we have here guys. Inuyasha and Kagome." Bankotsu said as he held out his sword in front of him in an offensive pose.

"But you guys are supposed to be dead!" Inuyasha said as he took a few steps back.

"As you can see we're alive and prettier than ever!" Jakotsu said as he drew his favorite weapon.

"You guys are working for Naraku again huh. Well I'll bet your looking for a fight then." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's right and as you can probably guess that we also want a little pay back for our past defeats as well." Mukotsu said as he readied some of his powders and some other weapons he had.

"Then come and get some!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged to attack the group of mercenaries.

Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu and Suikotsu moved to engage Inuyasha while Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Renkotsu moved towards Kagome intent on attacking her. Elsewhere on the moon Sailor Mercury and Koga were almost to the castle when suddenly three figures appeared before them. It was Jadeite, Rubeus and the Doom Phantom.

"Congratulations on getting this far Sailor Mercury." Jadeite said with a cruel grin.

"What are you three doing here?" Koga shouted at the trio.

"We are going to take your Star Seeds. Once we have them you can join the others who have already fallen." The Doom Phantom informed the wolf demon.

"The others!" Ami thought in her mind as a dreadful feeling that something had happened to her friends.

"Enough talking already. I am going to take you bastards down right here…right now!" Koga shouted as he charged the trio ready to punch his foes into submission.

Ami went on the defensive as she used her bubbles to blanket the area in a thick fog that provided Koga and herself with some cover. Koga attacked Rubeus first as he ran up to the red haired man and punched him in the face. Jadeite threw a spear made out of energy at Koga, but the wolf demon sensed the attack was coming when he noticed Jadeite's scent.

Koga jumped over Rubeus to avoid the attack as the wolf demon ran up to the former member of Queen Beryl's minions to give him a kick to the face. Meanwhile Ami located the Doom Phantom in the fog and launched an attack on him. The Doom Phantom was confused because he had some difficultly detecting Ami and Koga due to the fighting between Koga, Rubeus and Jadeite.

The next thing the evil creature knew that he was hit in the face by Ami's new attack the Mercury aqua rhapsody. The attack turned the Doom Phantom into a block of ice. Ami walked up to her foe and said "You're not so tough without the dark crystal aren't you." Ami finished the Doom Phantom off by kicking him over and as a result the creature hit the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces.

With the Doom Phantom defeated Koga and Ami only had Rubeus and Jadeite to deal with now, but unfortunately that was about to change. While Koga was busy punching and kicking Jadeite senseless Rubeus was right behind the wolf demon. "No one strikes me!" Rubeus declared as he shot Koga in the back with a beam of yellow energy. Koga disappeared and all that remained was his Star Seed. Koga's Star Seed was claimed by Rubeus.

When Sailor Mercury's fog cleared she saw that only Rubeus and Jadeite remained. She saw no sign of Koga; she feared the worst had happened to him. "What happened to Koga? What did you two do to him?" Ami shouted at the two minions of Naraku.

"Nothing really. Expect we took his star seed." Rubeus said as he held Koga's star seed in his hand.

"I want it back!" Ami demanded.

"Well if you want it so badly then you can duel me for it. How does that sound?" Rubeus said with an evil smile.

"Fine I will accept your terms." Ami said boldly as she stood ready to fight Rubeus.

"Then let us begin!" Rubeus shouted as he sent several spheres of purple energy flying towards Ami. Ami jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. Ami retaliated by attacking Rubeus with her attack Shine aqua illusion. Rubeus flew into the air into avoid it, but unknown to Sailor Mercury Jadeite was preparing to attack Ami from behind.

While Ami was preoccupied with Rubeus Jadeite stuck her from behind with the same beam of yellow energy that took Koga's star seed. Ami was stuck down as her Star Seed was claimed by Jadeite. "Ha…maybe she should have waited for us to explain that that this wouldn't have been a one on one duel." Jadeite said as he and Rubeus returned to the castle to give Naraku the Star Seeds they claimed.

Deep underground at that moment Marik was forced into battle against Hotaru as the Sailor Senshi of Destruction tried to strike her half-brother with her Silence Glaive. The two continued fighting one another as Marik stopped her attacks with her Glaive with his sword and retaliated with a dead scream. Hotaru wanted to defeat Marik so he wouldn't be able to create any more demons. Marik on the other hand was busy defending himself.

Unknown to Hotaru while she continued attacking Marik only now she was using her Silence Glaive surprise against him someone was standing right behind her. Sailor Saturn's attack hit Marik in the chest sending the half demon crashing into a pile of equipment on the far side of the room. Just when Hotaru had gained the upper hand she was suddenly Hotaru was hit in the back by a Star Seed extracting beam. Within moments she vanished and only her star seed remained.

"Marik. That girl was giving you a bit of trouble I see." Hakudoshi said as he picked up Hotaru's star seed.

"I almost had her." Marik replied as he stood up and he dusted himself off. "What brings you to my little shop of horrors?" Marik asked as he put away his sword in its sheath.

"Something happened to Kanna. That small red haired girl traveling with our foes did something to Kanna that I cannot explain. It is almost she was given a soul of her own. I believe you noticed something similar with Mouryoumaru." Hakudoshi informed Marik.

"Yes…I did, but I am unable to figure out what kind of power that little child has. She may be the light of hope Naraku has been searching for. We must inform my father at once." Marik answered while he had a look of interest on his face while he held one hand to his chin.

"That may be it. I will leave you to inform your father, but while you are at it you can take Hotaru's star seed to him." Hakudoshi said as he gave Marik Hotaru's Star Seed. "I will keep an eye on the rest of our foes in the meantime." Hakudoshi said as he disappeared.

After Hakudoshi left Marik thought about Chibi-Chibi for a few moments then the young half demon disappeared into a tunnel that lead out of his lab. Marik left to go and find his father. Elsewhere Sesshomaru was still fighting against his mother. Overall the battle was tied, but that could change at any time. Soon the battle would reach its climax.


	28. Chapter 28 Castle interior

Chapter 28

Castle interior

Sesshomaru and his mother still continued battling one another as the two clashed against one another with their swords. Since her mother was using two weapons against him he had to stay on the offensive. When the two got too close to one another Sesshomaru kicked his mother away with one foot so he could have room to attack.

The female dog demon jumped forward trying to kill her own son by decapitating him with her swords. Sesshomaru repelled her attack by sending an energy shockwave at her. Sesshomaru's mother jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but the demon lord jumped forward and used his sword the Tentseiga to review the animal furs that his mother wore.

The creatures that were killed just so Sesshomaru's mother could wear them returned to life and attacked her. While she was distracted with the resurrected animals Sesshomaru killed his own mother by using Toukijin to behead her. After looking at the fallen form of his mother for a few moments Sesshomaru silently puts away his swords and walks away towards the castle.

Meanwhile inside of the castle itself Naraku was sitting in his throne watching the events taking place through a crystal in front of him. A few moments later his son Marik entered the chamber and he quickly approached his father. He handed Naraku Hotaru's Star Seed.

"Excellent work Marik." Naraku said with a smile as he took in the Star Seed into his body.

"Thank you father. Father I should inform you of something Hakudoushi told me." Marik said as Naraku eyes suddenly showed a gleam of interest.

"Go on." Naraku replied.

"Father...Kanna has been given a soul of her own by the little red haired girl traveling with our foes, and to top it off she has purged all evil influence from her body. Now she fights with the Sailor Senshi. This child had done the same thing to my creation Mouryoumaru. Father I think she may be the light of hope you are looking for." Marik informed his father.

"I have noticed what you mean about the child called Chibi Chibi; I think she may be the one." Naraku said as he turned his attention to three figures hiding in the shadows. "Go and capture the child called Chibi Chibi and bring her to me alive. While you three are at it bring me some star seeds. Now go!" Naraku commanded as the three figures disappeared. After they left Marik was still confused about helping his father.

Meanwhile outside of the castle Inuyasha and Kagome were still locked in battle against the Shichinin-Tai. Kagome was pinned down in a small pile of ruins by Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Renkotsu. Kagome only had her arrows to keep the deadly mercenaries at bay, but the young teen was starting to run low on arrows.

Inuyasha was even in a worst situation because both Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu were holding Inuyasha as Bankotsu was busy punching Inuyasha in the gut multiple times while Suikotsu was sitting near by enjoying the sight of Inuyasha getting beaten to a pulp by their leader.

"A few more blows and that should be the end of him." Suikotsu shouted.

"I'll am going to stretch this on as long as possible. I am loving this." Bankotsu said with a smile as he hit Inuyasha in the gut one more time.

Inuyasha coughed up some blood and said "I am not going to die that easily Bankotsu!"

"Look around you Inuyasha. No one here is going to save you!" Bankotsu informed Inuyasha as he grabbed his sword and he was preparing himself to kill Inuyasha.

Suddenly out of nowhere a beam of light hit Bankotsu's sword and sent it flying out of his hand. Bankotsu and the others were shocked by what happened. Bankotsu turned his head to see how had knocked his own sword out of his hand. It was Sailor Moon and the others. Sailor moon was holding up her staff. It turns out that she used it to knock the sword out of Bankotsu's hands.

"Why you little!" Bankotsu was shouting, but he was cut off when Sesshomaru appeared on the scene as he sent a wave of energy from his sword and it hit the group of resurrected mercenaries knocking them all to the ground. Soon everyone including Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Neherenia, Chibi Chibi, Mouryoumaru, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, and Sailor Kakyuu arrived.

"This can't be good for us." Suikotsu said with a look of worry on his face.

Sesshomaru attacked the group again as he used Toukijin to send another wave of energy at them. The group of Shichinin-Tai that were attacking Kagome was sent flying off their feet and was sent crashing to the ground below. Before the mercenaries had a chance to get up they were attacked again by Sailor Kakyuu when she sent a large fire ball after them. The members of the Shichinin-Tai were all barely able to get out of the path of the raging fireball before it could incinerate them.

"To hell with this we're out of here." Bankotsu shouted as he and the rest of the Shichinin-Tai vanished, but in their place stood five of Marik's super soldiers.

Sesshomaru and Mouryoumaru jumped forward to attack the soldiers, but were soon followed by everyone. Sesshomaru cut two soldiers in half with his sword Toukijin by cutting through their waists. While Kanna bounced the energy blasts of the soldiers right back at them as Kagura finished two more of them off with a volley of wind blades. The last soldier was proving to be hard to hit as it jumped around from one place to another voiding everyone's attacks.

However just as Mouryoumaru stabbed the soldier in the heart with a tentacle the solider fired a yellow beam of energy at Sailor Kakyuu, but the beam was blocked when Sailor Star Fighter threw himself into the path of the blast.

"Seiya!" the fireball princess shouted as Seiya vanished leaving only his Star Seed behind. Before Kakyuu could pick it up it disappeared into a small mist of Miasma.

With the death of the last solider the others were shocked that they lost the last member of the Starlights. Sailor Kakyuu broke down into tears at the thought of her friends were now gone.

"Princess we have to keep moving." Sesshomaru told the fireball princess. Kakyuu looked up at the demon lord with tear filled eyes.

"I am sorry Kakyuu he's right. Naraku's Miasma will soon engulf the earth and kill everyone if we don't hurry." Sailor Moon said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry we will get your friends star seeds back one way or another." Inuyasha said as he stood up recovering from the beating the Shichinin-Tai gave.

Kakyuu nodded her head as she stood up and she followed by everyone else was about to head into the castle when Kohaku started turning his head to look for someone. "Hey shouldn't we wait for the others?" Kohaku asked with a concerned look.

"He's right. The others haven't arrived yet." Chibi-usa said with a worried expression.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"They are gone." A voice spoke. Everyone looked up to see a misty image of Naraku's face. "One by one they fell and I have claimed ownership over their star seeds. You twelve are all that is left." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"Oh no!" Kagome muttered out in fear of what happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the others.

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as the image of Naraku's face disappeared while Naraku was laughing.

"Naraku I'll kill him." Sesshomaru said as his blood started to boil over the thought of what happened to Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru ran up to the doors and he kicked them open. Everyone else followed Sesshomaru inside bent on destroying Naraku once and for all.

In another part of the castle the Shichinin-Tai were resting after their brief encounter with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha's friends. While they were resting Marik appeared and he walked up to Bankotsu.

"Would you bunch please inform me of what happened out there?" Marik asked.

"We were getting our asses kicked." Jakotsu replied.

"I see. Well the next time you see them I want them destroyed and." Marik was saying, but he noticed some of Inuyasha's hair was on Bankotsu's armor. He grabbed the hair and he started looking at it. After starring at it for a few moments a twisted smile appeared on Marik's face as he suddenly vanished heading back to his lab.

At the same time in the throne room Naraku is holding all of the Star Seeds he has acquired in one hand, but for some odd reason he is feeding dark energy into them. Elsewhere Sesshomaru, Sailor Moon and the others were cautiously walking up the stairs heading up looking for the throne room.

"Do you know where Naraku is?" Kohaku asked.

"He is in the throne at the top of the main tower." Kanna replied.

"I am surprised Kanna is on our side now, but I am wondering how that happened." Kagome asked.

"I helped her." Chibi-Chibi replied.

"You know kid there is something odd about you. When this battle is over I want to know what it is." Inuyasha said as the group continued walking up a spiral stairwell until they reached a room at the top.

The group entered the room they found it to completely dark and empty, but the group wasn't aware of the three figures in the room with them. The three figures sent by Naraku to find Chibi-Chibi attacked the gang from the shadows. The figures stuck Sailor Moon and Inuyasha while Sesshomaru and Mouryoumaru fought off the attacks, but everyone was having a hard time seeing due to the fact that the room was dark.

"Princess Kakyuu a little light would be helpful." Kagura shouted.

The fireball Princess lit up the room using one of her fireballs. Once the room was lit Inuyasha and Sailor Moon were shocked to see the identity of their attackers. The first one that attacked them was Tsubaki the dark priestess, Musou the face stealer and Queen Metalia.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha said as he knew those three were going to be trouble.

A/N: sorry if the chapter was shorter than the last one, but I wanted to get the next chapter up especially after I got a little lazy with this fic, but I am not giving up on this fic.


	29. Chapter 29 The shadow of one’s dark side

Chapter 29

The shadow of one's dark side

As Inuyasha with Sailor Moon and her friends face off against Tsubaki, Musou and Queen Metalia concerns rose as the others weren't sure if they could beat them, but Sailor Moon, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were confident that they could.

"Sailor Moon how nice to see you again." Queen Metalia greeted as her eyes glowed with a sinister glare.

"I'll bet Naraku brought you three back didn't he?" Inuyasha asked with a scornful expression.

"He did and in exchange for him reviving us we get to have our revenge against you all." Queen Metalia answered as she threw a powerful bolt of lighting at the group while the other two with the former queen launched their attack. Sailor Moon and Inuyasha jumped to the side to avoid the blast while Kagome fired an arrow at Musou as he ran towards Kagura and Chibi-Chibi.

"What is wrong with him? I thought Musou hated Naraku?" Kagura shouted as she moved to the side and used a powerful flow of wind to keep the face stealing back.

"With all of that evil within his body Naraku can easily control them regardless if they are willing to obey him or not." Chibi-Chibi replied.

"Well that's just great!" Inuyasha said as he attacked Musou by punching him into the face as he sent the face stealing flying into a wall on the far side of the room.

"I have no time to deal with such pests." Sesshomaru said as he used his sword Toukijin to unleash a wave of energy at Tsubaki and Queen Metalia forcing them back as the energy wave did minor damage to them. Princess Kakyuu used a fire ball to set Tsubaki's robes aflame while Musou was trying to attack her from behind.

Kagura saved the fireball Princess by using her wind blades to slice Musou apart, but Musou quickly reformed and attacked Kagura with a claw strike to her eyes. Kagura fell back as she had one hand over her eyes covering the wound Musou had infected upon her. Kohaku threw his weapon at the face stealing to draw it away, but after the demon attacked him. Musou it hit Kohaku in the face it rushed back towards Kagura intent on finishing the job.

"My eyes I can't see." Kagura said as her eyes were blank now because Musou had rendered Kagura blind.

"Kagura used your dance of the dragon attack behind you now!" Chibi-usa instructed as the wind witch attacked Musou thanks to the young moon princess's instructions. Her attack ripped Musou's body apart to small bits, but before they could reform Inuyasha used his claws to destroy Musou's heart killing the creature.

Mouryoumaru fought against the evil queen of the Negaverse as the demon blasted the monster with a beam of energy slamming Queen Metalia into a solid stone wall leaving an imprint of her body on it. However the evil queen countered attacked by blasting Mouryoumaru with a sphere of dark energy leaving a large hole in the demon's body and causing the demon to fall to the ground.

The evil priestess Tsubaki used her snake to attack Kagome and Chibi-usa, but Sailor Moon stepped in with the Tetsusaiga and she used the Kaze no Kizu on the two monsters while Kakyuu, Kagome and Sesshomaru added to the attack with a blast of energy from the Toukijin, Kagome's purifying arrow, and some of Kakyuu's fireballs. The two creatures were caught in the blast of energy, but they suddenly vanished.

"Hey where did they go?" Sailor Moon asked because she was sure there was no way Queen Metalia would have been destroyed so easily.

Suddenly from behind Tsubaki used a beam of gold energy to steal Chibi-usa's start seed while Queen Metalia captured Chibi-Chibi as she rose up from the shadows long enough to grab her and disappear. Once everything was said and done everyone was surprised by what had transpired.

"Chibi-usa…she…is." Sailor Moon said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"She's gone." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Naraku is going down." Sailor Moon said as her eyes suddenly filled with signs of fury.

"Let's keep moving before Naraku removes Chibi-Chibi's star seed." Sesshomaru suggested as everyone went forward heading into the next room.

Meanwhile in his lab Marik is working on Inuyasha's hair he found and he was dropping it into a small bucket size container of demon blood. Marik energized the blood with demonic energy as the blood ate the hair and it began bubbling until it exploded. After the smoked cleared a creature with glowing red eyes was standing in the place of the bucket. At that moment inside Naraku's throne room. Naraku had a smile on his face as he said to himself.

"The Star Seed of The light of hope and entropy are mine. However my dear your power shall be merged with mines and once I have the star seeds of stars and souls and the Star Seed of love the universe will be mine." Naraku thought as his eyes glowed red. "Now as for you bunch. My new allies I want you to be ready to attack our heroes when they arrive." Naraku said as he looked at a group of people in the shadows stand near by.

Inside a dark corridor Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Princess Kakyuu, Mouryoumaru, Sesshomaru and Kagome continued on their way drawing closer and closer to Naraku's throne room. Suddenly out of the shadows as the group passed by a passage way that led down a hallway a fast moving object jumped out and attacked them. Sailor Kakyuu, Mouryoumaru and Kanna were gravely wounded with slash marks on their arms as blood was dripping down from their wounds by the surprise attack while their attacker retreated back into the shadows.

"Who the heck was that!" Kagome said as she backed behind Inuyasha with an arrow ready while Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and Sailor Moon was ready with Tetsusaiga.

"Who's there!" Usagi shouted as she saw a pair of glowing red demonic eyes.

"Show yourself damn it!" Inuyasha demanded as he cracked his knuckles.

"I thought you'll never ask." A voice replied as the attacker stepped into light revealing himself to the group.

"Holy shit!" Kagome shouted as her voice was filled with terror as she along with everyone were shocked to see who their attacker was.

"Hello everyone." The attacker said as it cracked its own knuckles and its dog ears twitched a little. Their attacker was a clone of Inuyasha, but it wasn't just any clone it was a clone of Inuyasha in his demon form.

"It's a clone, but how did that thing." Kagome was saying while she was pointing an arrow at it.

"Marik used a hair from my weaker half and used that to give me life. Now I will rip all of you to pieces and prove that I was always stronger." Demonic Inuyasha said as he rushed towards the group with his claws raised bent on attacking the group. Sesshomaru and Sailor Moon used a powerful wave of energy unleashed from both of their swords to hit Inuyasha's demonic counter-part. The blast hit the demon head on, but it covered half of the hallway in a cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" Sailor Moon asked everyone.

"There is no possible way a demon like that could have survived our attack." Sesshomaru commented.

"Think again!" Demonic Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the smoke and he punched Sesshomaru and Sailor Moon in the face with his fist. To everyone's surprise the clone was unharmed despite that it was hit by a very powerful attack. There wasn't even a scratch on its body.

"Shit!" Kohaku shouted as the demon clawed his chest as he passed him.

"Get back!" Kagome commanded as she shot the demon in the chest with an arrow, but to her surprise the arrow had no effect on Inuyasha's demonic counter-part.

"Come here you!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards his evil clone to fight him, but the demon jumped up and it kicked Inuyasha in the chest with both feet sending Inuyasha into a wall leaving an imprint of his body on it.

The demon looked down at its other counter-part and said "Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting you yet. I am saving you for last. Once I am done with everyone else you're next." The demon said with a twisted smile of blood-filled insanity. The demon was going to kill everyone if he wasn't stopped.

Meanwhile watching the battle from the safety of his lab Marik was watching the clone fight Inuyasha and the others. He had a thin smile on his face as he thought "Inuyasha…you and your friends should find out by now that clone is not your average clone. Head on attacks won't defeat him. If you can figure out my clone's secret then you may survive this battle."

A/N: ha…I am ending it here to leave you guys in suspense as to who will win. After they defeat Demon Inuyasha (well if they beat him) they will finally reach Naraku, but what kind of surprise will he have waiting for them. Sorry this took me a while, but I got too caught up with other matters I had to tend to, but as they say its better late than never.


	30. Chapter 30 Those who were once friends a...

Chapter 30

Those who were once friends are now enemies

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Princess Kakyuu, Kagura, Kanna, Mouryoumaru, Usagi, and Kohaku were still forced to fight Inuyasha's demonic self as the evil demon clone ran through Kagura's and Kakyuu's attacks, but none of their attacks were even leaving a scratch on the demon. Inuyasha tried to attack the demon, but his demonic counter part seized him and slammed him into a wall pinning him there.

"I don't want you to fight me yet…I want to save the best for last." The evil demonic counter part of Inuyasha said as he let go of Inuyasha so he could continue his assault against the others. Kohaku threw his scythe-chain weapon at the demon, but evil half of Inuyasha grabbed it and it used it to drag Kohaku close to him so he could injure him by scratching him in his shoulder and on the side of his waist. Then as a finishing move he swung Kohaku around him once before releasing him which sent the demon exterminator crashing into Usagi.

With no one else trying to stop him the demon Inuyasha went up to Sesshomaru with an evil smile on his face as he said while giving the demon lord an evil glare "At last, I will gave you the punishment you deserve for all the humiliations and the suffering that I suffered because of you." The evil Inuyasha threw himself at Sesshomaru with his claws raised. Sesshomaru blocked his brother's evil twin's attacks with his sword Toukijin.

Energy sparked from the two as the evil twin's claws were trying to break through Sesshomaru's sword, but lucky for the demon lord that his sword was strong enough to hold back the evil clone's attack. Kagura tried to strike the clone from behind with her wind blades by targeting the source of the grinding metal she was hearing. She attack was sure of hitting her, but the clone used one arm to hit the wind blades causing all of them to be sent back at Kagura. Each wind blade hit its sender pretty hard as Kagura was badly wounded by her own attack.

Kagura was badly injured from the attack, but that didn't stop Kakyuu from trying to attack the evil demon along with help from Kagome and Mouryoumaru. However the demon moved away from Sesshomaru so it could quickly rush towards its foes. The demon ran back Kagome cutting her arms with its claws while it ripped a large chunk of Mouryoumaru's body out of its chest. Kakyuu was hit in the face by both of the evil Inuyasha's fists so hard that she was sent flying into a wall.

With most of his foes dealt with the demon turned its attention back towards Sesshomaru as it resumed its attack on Inuyasha's half brother. Just as the demon leap up into the air in attempt to attack Sesshomaru from above Sesshomaru stabbed the clone right through the heart. While the demon was sliding down on the sword towards Sesshomaru raised his sword upwards splitting the demon into two. A wound like that would have killed the average opponent, but the clone they were facing was no ordinary clone as the evil demonic counterpart of Inuyasha regenerate completely healing itself.

"You fools don't get it do you? I am not the average clone…I am the very embodiment of all of Inuyasha's evil and his malice." The clone declared as it resumed its attack once more against Inuyasha. For the first time in his life Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru was afraid of this clone because there didn't seem to be any way of killing the clone.

As Inuyasha stood up after getting slammed by his evil counter part and overhearing what he had said Inuyasha began to understand why they haven't been able to hurt it nor kill it. Inuyasha had figured out a way of defeating the clone. Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and his evil clone hoping his idea would work. At that moment the clone had knocked Sesshomaru's sword out of his hand and was about to strike Sesshomaru with a fatal blow.

Suddenly Inuyasha tackled his clone from behind then he quickly dragged him to the side while he was still holding his clone in a tight and powerful bear hug. The evil demon was trying its hardest to break free, but after clone continued struggling with Inuyasha a blight light surrounded the two Inuyashas and within moments the original Inuyasha was the only one left standing. Everyone was surprised by what happened.

"Inuyasha what happened to your evil twin?" Kagome asked as she picked herself up while at the same time she helped Kagura up.

"My evil twin said it himself. That clone was nothing more than the embodiment of my anger, sadness, and basically every part of me that was dark. Instead of fighting my demonic side which only made my evil twin stronger I accepted my dark side and now both sides are at peace." Inuyasha explained.

"Well it seems that it was fortunate of us that you figured that out." Sesshomaru commented as he picked up his sword.

"Well before we move on we better heal ourselves." Usagi said as she used the power of her crystal to heal not only herself, but everyone else with her.

"Sailor Moon I still can not see. My eyesight has not returned to me yet." Kagura noted to the others.

"I think your eyes still need time to heal." Kakyuu commented.

"I can feel a strong evil aura near by…I think we are almost there." Kagome said as she could feel the strong dark power of Naraku emanating from the hallways up ahead.

"Is everyone ready to face Naraku and his minions and god knows what else?" Kakyuu asked the group. Kohaku and Mouryoumaru nodded their heads in response.

"Do you really need to ask the rest of us?" Inuyasha commented.

"Alright…lets move on." Usagi said as she held Tetsusaiga ready in her hands.

As the others continued their way towards Naraku's throne room Marik was surprised to learn that his clone was defeated. He was certain that his clone was more than powerful enough to defeat Inuyasha and his friends. He slammed his fist on the table that was in front of him because he was confounded by what had happened. He knew his clone had the advantage, but he couldn't understand how his clone. Who was clearly more powerful could have been beaten so easily.

"How is it so…my clone was more powerful than all of them put together? He should have won. How is it possible?" Marik roared.

As Marik sat alone in his dark laboratory he could help but think was helping his father still the right thing to do as his doubts about his father rose even higher. Several minutes later the group arrived at a giant pair of black doors with Naraku's spider mark symbol on the center of it.

"This is it." Kagome commented as Inuyasha raised his fist and he punched the doors down. As the doors fell and hit the ground a large cloud of dust kicked up from the ground. The heroes ran into the dark throne room with no idea of what would happen next. The room was completely dark…so dark that even after running only a few meters into the room the group was lost in complete darkness.

Suddenly purple lit flames appeared in the four concerns of a large and massive chamber as the room was illumined by the flames. Everyone was surprised but only for a moment or two, but their attention was soon altered to a demon sitting in a the moon kingdom throne that was completely black now because Naraku's evil had contaminated it.

"Welcome my friends. I am surprised that such a small group has made it this far." Naraku welcomed with a evil glare.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he cracked his knuckles ready to rip Naraku's smile off of his face.

"To be honest I was sure that you eight was going to make it here. In fact this is prefect because you can say your last farewells to Chibi-Chibi before I absorb her." Naraku said as he stood up from his throne to show everyone a partially absorbed Chibi-Chibi stuck in Naraku's chest.

"Help me." Chibi-Chibi said weakly.

"Naraku you monster!" Usagi commented as her eyes burned with rage.

"I have heard those words far too often. Can you people come up with something more original?" Naraku mocked.

"Naraku you are a sick bastard." Sesshomaru said as he gave Naraku a death glare.

"Now that was a little closer to being original. Don't you agree my friends?" Naraku said as he looked up at his minions the Sailor Animamates and his others minions.

"Naraku we will stop you?" Neherenia said as she appeared behind Inuyasha and the others.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked the little queen.

"During our battle outside one of Naraku's minions knocked me out. I am surprised no one bothered to check on me." Neherenia answered as she gave everyone an eye twitching expression. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kakyuu and Usagi were all embarrassed by this small matter.

"Hey boss have your new minions rip Inuyasha and his friends apart." Sailor Iron Mouse suggested.

"A fine idea Iron Mouse…Inuyasha I would like to introduce you and your friends to my new servants." Naraku said with a dark smile as a group of people were appearing out of the shadows. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Princess Kakyuu, Kagura, Kanna, Mouryoumaru, Usagi, and Kohaku were all horrified by who Naraku's new servants were.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, Minako, Chibi-usa, Mamoru, mom, dad and my brother too." Sailor Moon said in horror.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Kilala." Kagome said with a terrified expression.

"Rin, Jaken," Sesshomaru thought in his mind as he didn't like where this was going.

"Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and you too Sailor Star Maker." Kakyuu said with a scared expression on her face. Naraku started laughing manically. With a evil and twisted smile on his Naraku announced to his enemies saying.

"Behold since I have taken your friends star seeds they belong to me allowing me to do as I please with them. Even…how should I put it? Brainwashing isn't the proper term so how about heartwashing them. I removed all free will and good from them making them into my obedient servants. They will carry out any of my commands without question."

"Naraku how could do something so twisted." Neherenia shouted.

"Its simply when you have power. Once I am done with all of you the ultimate power I desire shall be mine." Naraku answered with a smile.

"Naraku I am going to personally see to it that you burn in hell or better yet I will destroy you completely…body, mind and soul." Sesshomaru threatened as his eyes glowed red.

"Face it Sesshomaru I have already won!" Naraku shouted as he began laughing like a crazed lunatic. Meanwhile on Earth the Miasma had completely engulfed the earth…it was only a matter of time before the miasma would kill every single living person on the planet.

A/N: well the stakes are higher now just when things seemed they couldn't get worse.


	31. Chapter 31 The end of the world is upon ...

Chapter 31

The end of the world is upon us

As the battle began Inuyasha and Kagome were forced into battle against Miroku, Shippo and Koga while Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna have been forced into battle against Sango and Kilala. Sailor Moon was now caught in a battle against her beloved Tuxedo Masked, Sailor Mini Moon and her family. Sailor Kakyuu and Queen Neherenia on the same note are now fighting against her former friends the Sailor Starlights. Mouryoumaru was fighting against all of the Sailor Scouts. Lastly Sesshomaru is fighting against Jaken and Rin. The demon lord wished that he didn't have to fight them, but he had no choice.

"Kill them all!" Naraku commanded as he sat down his throne with a sadistic smile on his face.

Sailor Moon moved to the left to avoid getting hit by Tuxedo mask's cane while she ducked to avoiding getting hit by Chibi-usa's Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Sailor could easily defeat them, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy her own friends and family. Inuyasha fought against Koga while Kagome was trying to hold her own against Miroku and Shippo.

"You know Koga…on most days I would just rip you apart, but I can do it to you now since you aren't even yourself is evade and punch you in the face every chance I get." Inuyasha declared as he punched Koga in the face so hard that he sent the wolf demon fly across the room and crashing into the wall. After getting Koga out of the way for the moment Inuyasha went to help Kagome since the young girl couldn't bring herself to hurt her friends either.

"Please stop you guys!" Kagome pleaded as Shippo and Miroku were attempting to kill her, but just when Kagome was about to get burned by Shippo's fox fire Inuyasha stepped in and clotheslined Miroku while he kicked Shippo in the gut. Shippo dropped to his knees holding his gut while Miroku was rendered unconscious.

"Inuyasha what did you do that for?" Kagome asked.

"Listen I know those guys may be Miroku and Shippo, but they are not themselves. If we don't fight they will kill us. Do you understand?" Inuyasha said to the school girl.

"I…I understand." Kagome said as she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot Koga in the arm pinning him to the wall. The wolf demon was still alive, but immobilized.

Sesshomaru didn't have to really fight Rin and Jaken. The demon lord simply used his poison whip to spin Rin and Jaken then she sent them crashing into one another knocking the other out. Naraku noticed that the battle was not going as he had hoped so he decided to send in all of his minions to fight his foes. He looked up at his men and shouted.

"Attention all of you. I want you to join the battle and destroy them."

After giving his command the rest of Naraku's minions went into battle. The Shichinin-Tai, Rubus, Jaedite, Goshinki, Hakudoushi, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren all knew better than to disobey Naraku. Disobeying him meant death.

Sailor Tin Nyanko and Rubus attacked Sesshomaru while the demon himself jumped up into the air to avoid their attack. Sesshomaru countered with a wave of energy from his sword. Tin Nyanko ducked to avoid getting her head taken off by the wave of energy, but Rubus used a bolt of energy to deflect Sesshomaru's attack.

As for Mouryoumaru…he was going one on one with all eight Sailor Soldiers at once. Mouryoumaru began his attack by increasing his size so that he was about ten feet tall. The demon hardened his body and he charged the Sailor Senshi like a mad bull, but the way Mouryoumaru had strengthen the durability of his skin made him more like a tank.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter used their strongest attacks against the charging demon. Their attacks hit their mark dead on target, but after a large dust cloud was created from the blast. Just when the group thought Mouryoumaru was dead the large demon came running out of the cloud of dust without a single scratch on his body. He literally ran over the Sailor Senshi leaving them in an injured state.

Sailor Uranus on the other hand got back up and tried to attack Mouryoumaru with her World Shaking, but the giant demon spouted a large pair of wings and the demon quickly retreated into the air to evade the attack, but Sailor Saturn was already launching an attack using her Silence Glaive Surprise against the airborne demon. The Demon saw the blast of energy coming.

To counter it Mouryoumaru turned his right arm into a deformed orb shaped organ which fired a powerful beam of energy. The beam was strong enough to deflect the Senshi of Destruction's attack and to send it back to its sender. Lucky for Hotaru the blast hit the ground below her feet. The Senshi of the planet Saturn was knocked off her feet.

With Sailor Saturn down for the moment Mouryoumaru concentrated his attack against the other Sailor Senshi. The demon turned his left arm into a long whip like tentacle covered in spikes. He lashed it out at the Sailor Senshi and he sent them all flying into the wall. All of the Senshi found that they had been paralyzed because Mouryoumaru's spikes carried a paralyzing poison that has immobilized the Sailor Senshi.

"I will enjoy destroying you Sailor Moon!" Jadeite said proudly as he threw several energy spheres at Usagi.

Sailor Moon saw the spheres coming as she jumped to the side as the energy spheres hit the area around her family and Tuxedo Mask they were knocked to the ground. In a wave of fury Sailor Moon blasted Jadeite into the next world with her attack while shouting "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"

Jadeite screamed as his body was vaporized by Sailor Moon's attack. Meanwhile Sailor Kakyuu used her fireballs to stop Sailor Star Fighter from her attacking her while the former evil queen used some energy blots to paralyze the other two Sailor Starlights. While the battle was in progress Naraku was sitting on his throne with a very unpleasant smile on his face. He was enjoying the thought of his enemies being forced to fight their comrades was very entertaining to the evil demon.

"Keep fighting all of you. Soon all of you will die by the hands of your so called friends." Naraku said as his grin grew wider.

Meanwhile standing on a balcony near by was Marik. He was watching the battle from a safe distance, but unlike his father he wasn't sharing the same pressure as his father was as he watched his enemies fight their former comrades. His doubts about helping his father grew. Suddenly Marik heard someone's voice within his mind.

"You are not evil like your father are you?" Chibi-Chibi said as she spoke to Marik though telepathy.

"What?" Marik said as he sounded like he was confounded by Chibi-Chibi question.

"You may not want to believe this, but deep within you is a good heart. If you don't do something now then millions will die. Will the suffering and the destruction of many innocent people bring you happiness? Will conquering the whole universe bring you happiness?" Chibi-Chibi asked.

"No! But what does that have to do with anything?" Marik asked.

"You saw what Naraku did to your mother…if he was willing to exterminate your mother so willingly the question is how long it will be before your own father destroys you. After all…you made his body so…you know how to destroy it. You may not know it, but to Naraku you are the biggest threat to him." Chibi-Chibi answered.

"My father…he wouldn't." Marik was saying to himself as he struggled with his own feelings.

"What proof do you have that shows that proves that your father will not destroy you?" Chibi-Chibi asked.

"He killed my mother so effortlessly, and he didn't seem to show any emotion when he killed her." Marik said as he remembered the moment when Naraku killed his mother Setsuna. As the thought of it continued to appear in his mind the more he believe that his father was plotting to kill him once his foes were dead.

"So what will you do?" Chibi-Chibi asked.

"I must stop him. There is a way to destroy Naraku's new body, and Sesshomaru is carrying that weakness. However it still needs one thing to be added to it for it to work." Marik said as he pulled out a metal vial from his pocket. He looked at for a moment then he put it back into his pocket. As Marik was about to head down to offer his help Satsumjin stopped him and asked.

"Lord Marik what are you planning to do?" Satsumjin asked the son of his creator.

"My father he must be stopped. He killed my mother without even showing any regret. Once he defeats Inuyasha and the others then he will probably kill me as well. I created my father's new body so I know how to destroy it. You can try to stop me if you want Satsumjin, but nothing will stop me." Marik informed his servant.

"Lord Marik…I shall fight by your side until the very end. Naraku created me for the sole purpose of projecting you and following your commands. I shall carry out that mission until the day I die. Give your orders sir and I will follow." Satsumjin said with a smile.

"Thank you Satsumjin. Let us go and defeat my father." Marik said as he jumped down to the battle field below and was soon followed by Satsumjin.

Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Naraku noticed the two were heading into battle. "Marik what are you doing?" Naraku demanded. Satsumjin look at him and replied.

"Father...were you planning on killing me?" Marik asked as he looked down at his father.

Naraku remained silent for a few moments, but a faint smile appeared on his face. That smile was proof enough for Marik to be convinced that his suspicions about his father were true. Naraku suddenly threw a sphere of dark energy at Marik, but the young demon was quick enough to evade it.

"Very astute Marik…did you think I would let you live since you know how to destroy my body." Naraku stated coldly.

"You bastard!" Marik shouted while his father was powering up a powerful black sphere of energy.

"How disrespectful to call your father such things, but you have outlived your usefulness to me. But first I will kill Inuyasha first!" Naraku said as he sent a wave of dark energy at his foe. Inuyasha turned his head and he saw the blast coming. He didn't have enough time to evade it, but suddenly someone jumped into the way of the blast to protect Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise as his own brother took the blast head on.

The blast of energy went right through Sesshomaru's body mortally wounding him as he fell Inuyasha grabbed his brother as blood was pouring on the ground. Inuyasha was shocked that his own brother took a hit for him. "Inuyasha…to think after all this time that I would risk my life protecting you." Sesshomaru said as he coughed up some blood.

"Don't talk…just save your strength you crazy bastard." Inuyasha said as a tear fell down his check.

"I am already dead. The wound is fatal…even Tentseiga can't save me. Before I die I want you to know that I am proud to have you as a brother. I can understand why my father favored humans. I know now that helping people is more important than having ultimate power." Sesshomaru said, but soon after he spoke his last words he died.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst into tears over the death of his brother.

Naraku was laughing manically as he watched Sesshomaru die. "What a worthless weakling…too bad. I thought he was a real demon, but in the end he was weak." Naraku mocked as he looked at Inuyasha with glee. Inuyasha looked back at Naraku with a face filled with unspeakable rage. Inuyasha was more determined than ever to see Naraku's demise. Chibi-Chibi was saddened by what had happened. The little girl was fed up with Naraku's evil so suddenly without any warning a flash of light engulfed the room. When the light died away Inuyasha and Naraku were surprised to see Sesshomaru's body and Chibi-Chibi was gone. All that remained of Sesshomaru was his sword Tentseiga.

"What happened?" Naraku said as he was confounded by what had happened.

"I wouldn't be worried about that right now. I would be more concerned about you Naraku; I am going to covering the walls in you blood by the time I am done with you." Inuyasha declared. The half demon turned to Inuyasha and asked "Marik what is the weakness in Naraku's body?" At that moment the air on earth was growing more and more poisonous. All life on earth would soon die if Naraku isn't defeated.

A/N: Well another chapter down and the death of the demon lord has befallen the group, but will he stay down for long? This story is drawing to a close so the final battle will be soon.


	32. Chapter 32 A new hope

Chapter 32

A new hope

Deep with in a white void somewhere Sesshomaru ruined and lifeless body laid adrift in the vast emptiness until a small pink sphere appeared above him. A Star seed appeared above Sesshomaru for a few moments before entering him. The demon lord's body began to glow white for several moments then without any warning Sesshomaru's eyes opened up as life flowed through his body once more. It took him several moments to realize he was alive, but a few more to realize that he was no longer on the moon.

He searched his surroundings as he asked himself "Where I am? What is this place?"

A gentle voice was suddenly heard throughout the void as it said "This is the Galaxy Cauldron. Where the galaxy's stars are born and where they finally return." Sesshomaru turned his head to look over his shoulder at the source of the voice and he was surprised to find a smiling Chibi-Chibi standing there.

"Chibi-Chibi? How did I get here? All I remember is being killed by Naraku. I am alive or am I dead?" Sesshomaru asked as he was confused by the situation.

"Actually you are dead, but I have given you my Star Seed so that you can return to life. Now I shall reveal my true form to you." Chibi Chibi announced as she transformed and became Sailor Cosmos. Sesshomaru eyes went wide in surprise as one of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe had appeared before him. "Behold my true form. I am Sailor Cosmos."

"Another Sailor Senshi." Sesshomaru noted.

"Yes…like Chibi-usa I came from the future, but where I came from is a terrible place. It is where I lost the war to Sailor Chaos…not Chaos; Naraku!" Sailor Cosmos said as her words surprised Sesshomaru.

"But Naraku doesn't exist in the future because we defeated him. Didn't we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but Naraku has fused with Sailor Chaos's star seed and has become an eternal being of absolute evil. Even if he is destroyed now his star seed will return to the Cauldron and be reborn in time." Sailor Cosmos answered. Sesshomaru then asked.

"What happened in your future?"

"I gave up everything and ran away. Repeated massacres, a long, painful war. The enemy that appeared, the strong, enormous Naraku. With the way of fighting we had used, we didn't stand a chance. Even if we defeated it, even if we returned the peace of before, the damage taken, the price we paid, would be too much. Too far reaching. We couldn't do it. I don't know anymore, why there are wars. What is right? What should I do? When I'm lost, when I'm hurt, I remember. The war here. Back then at the Cauldron. If I had eliminated it, would the pain, would the war have ended? After regretting it so many times, I came here. To make it right this time." Sailor Cosmos answered.

"Make things right. Are you saying there is a way to destroy Naraku forever?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There may be a way." A voice came as a woman appeared.

"Who are you?" the demon lord asked.

"I am Guardian Cosmos…Guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron. To destroy Naraku you must face him in the Cauldron itself after his body has been shattered. Once you defeat him he will be sealed away in the deepest area of the cauldron where he may never emerge from again." Guardian Cosmos answered.

"May?" Sesshomaru said as he noticed the may part in Guardian Cosmos's words.

"Naraku has become an eternal being of evil thanks to the Star Seed of Sailor Chaos." Guardian Cosmos said.

"Yes we know." Sesshomaru commented.

"If evil in the universe becomes overwhelming then that evil could cause Naraku to emerge." Guardian Cosmos pointed out.

"I understand. Then how are we to beat him here and now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"First we shall join our powers with you so that you can match Naraku in power, but before we can put our plan into effect we'll need Marik's help." Sailor Cosmos answered.

"Marik?" Sesshomaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just watch." Guardian Cosmos said.

Meanwhile Marik was standing up with his servant behind him as he shouted out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha the sword Tentseiga is the only weapon that can hurt Naraku, but I need to add this to it first." Marik shouted as he held out a plastic vial in his hand. "Quickly pass it to me!" the young half demon shouted out as Inuyasha didn't answer him as he dove for the sword as it laid on the ground only a few feet away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Naraku said as he raised his hand and bolts of black energy shot out at Inuyasha, but something else was happening. As Inuyasha tried to avoid the dark bolts of lighting he was losing his demonic powers as he was changing into his human form. Inuyasha's transformation into a human was complete as he was stuck by a black lighting bolt.

"What the heck. I am human." Inuyasha said weakly as he tried to recover from the shock Naraku hit him with.

Naraku laughed as he informed his nemesis of his situation by saying "That is thanks to a new ability I gained. I can alter the lunar days to such a degree that I can make the moon we are standing on become a new moon by altering its structure. Now as a human I have so many lovely new ways to kill you." Naraku lashed out his tentacles at Inuyasha as tried to grab him, but the human jumped to the side and grabbed some dust that was on the ground and he threw it into Naraku's face blinding the evil demon.

"Catch Marik!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the Tentseiga to Marik. Marik grabbed the sword as he opened the vial and he poured its contents on to the blade of Tentseiga causing the blade to glow a light blue color. "Ok the sword has your stuff on it. Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now take it and cut my father apart with it." Marik commanded as he threw the sword back to Inuyasha.

"Easier said then done!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed Naraku as the demon recovered from the dust thrown into his eyes.

"Like that blade can hurt me. You won't be able to get close enough to use it!" Naraku declared as he lashed out his tentacles at Inuyasha, but the human form of the half dog demon swung the sword cutting into the tentacle of the demon causing Naraku to scream in pain.

"What just happened to Naraku?" Kagura asked as she was a little surprised as to why the Tentseiga was able to cause the demon so much pain after getting cut by it.

"That solution I added to the Tentseiga has now given the sword the enhanced ability of reviving those who have been absorbed by Naraku. The more my father is cut by the sword. The more those he had taken into his body will revive and they will begin to rip his body apart from the inside out. Naraku will grow weaker to the point where even your wind blades will kill him as long as Inuyasha keeps cutting him up with the sword." Marik answered.

"Hear that Naraku…I guess your son was prepared with a little something just in case you tried to kill him." Inuyasha said as he raised the sword and he charged Naraku once more. Naraku tripped Inuyasha with one of his tentacles as a dozen of them seized him and began crushing Inuyasha's fragile human body to death.

"Yes, but did you also hear that it will only happen as long you keep cutting me with that sword?" Naraku mentioned.

"Yeah, but I can still cut you with the blade." Inuyasha said as he turned the blade around the pulled it up a little as it lightly cut into Naraku's skin. Even that was enough to cause the demon pain as more of his victims within his body were awakened and a battle was taking place within Naraku's body.

"Curse you Inuyasha!" Naraku roared in anger as the pain of the conflict within his body was becoming very painful for him.

"Ha you deserve it Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged at Naraku prepared to impale Naraku with the Tentseiga.

"I am not defeated yet!" Naraku warned as he unleashed a black dome of energy from where he was standing. He hit Inuyasha and sent him crashing into a wall. "Now die Inuyasha!" Naraku said as he sent a bolt of energy flying towards Inuyasha. Before the bolt could strike him a purifying arrow stuck the bolt nullifying its evil energy.

"Naraku as long as one of us lives. You will never win!" Kagome said as she fried another arrow at Naraku.

Naraku grabbed the arrow and he melted it in his hand as he smiled and said "Heh…Inuyasha is the only one who can do me any harm. You are a nuisance. So you can die first!" Naraku sent a sphere of black energy towards Kagome. Kagome was going to jump out of the way, but something grabbed her feet and was holding her in place.

"I…I…I can't move." Kagome said as she was starting to panic.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed Kagome out of the way, but he was hit head on by the sphere of energy. Inuyasha screamed as the energy surged throughout his body. Inuyasha fell to the ground as he seemed to have perished after Naraku's attack. Kagome grew worried as Inuyasha didn't move.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha still didn't move a muscle.

Naraku began laughing manically as he looked down at his fallen foe as he commented on Inuyasha's situation by saying "Well Inuyasha I guess a plain weak human like you couldn't have survived that now could you? Now Kagome you can join him in hell." Naraku stood over Kagome as he was about to cut Kagome apart with his claws, but suddenly Inuyasha woke up and he stabbed Naraku in the stomach with the Tentseiga.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha shouted he pulled the blade down into Naraku's leg and ripped the sword out of his body causing a considerable amount of damage.

"Impossible…how did you survive?" Naraku said as he felt a jolt of pain surge throughout his body.

"You forgot…Tentseiga is the sword of life. After you killed me it brought me back to life." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Damn you!" Naraku said as he tried to recover from his wounds, but that proved impossible. Now the battle was beginning to turn towards Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and the others favor, but the battle itself was still far from over. Naraku still had a few tricks up his shelve.


	33. Chapter 33 The final battle begins

Chapter 33

The final battle begins

Naraku quickly recovered from his wounds as he launched another attack against his foe Inuyasha as he lashed out his claws at him. Inuyasha quickly jumped to side and avoided a possible death blow as Naraku's fingers stretched out and stuck the wall behind Inuyasha causing bits of rock and dust to fall to the ground. Just when Inuyasha thought he was safe Naraku ripped out his long claw-like fingers from the wall and whipped them to the side striking Inuyasha in the back.

Bits of cloth and blood were seen as Inuyasha fell face first on the ground near by with Naraku watching with a smile on his face. "Inuyasha despite the slight advantage you have over me you cannot win." Naraku mocked as he raised his hand up to strike his foe down once and for all.

Meanwhile Marik was getting back onto his feet when he heard Chibi-Chibi's voice in his head asking "Marik can you stand?" Marik was a little surprised to hear the small child's voice in his mind as he answered her question by replying.

"Barely…what do you want now?"

"Is the machine you used to gather evil energy for your father still operational?" Chibi-Chibi asked.

"Yes, but why are you asking me?" Marik demanded as he was trying to stand up.

"Because we need you to reverse its effect so it can gather positive energy then I want you to focused it into the cauldron." Chibi-Chibi answered.

"What! I could do it, but for what purpose?" Marik asked as he was a little confounded by the request.

"Just do it, and please hurry. Inuyasha will not last much longer against Naraku nor will anyone else for that matter so hurry." Chibi-Chibi pleaded as Marik started running into a hidden passageway that leads to his lab where the machine was located at while running Marik replied to the pleading Chibi-Chibi by replying mentally.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you once already."

Meanwhile Sailor Moon was trying to hold her own against her former friends who were still under Naraku's influence as Haruka used her World Shaking attack against the moon princess. Usagi jumped to the left to avoid it, but she was attacked from behind by Mamoru as he stuck her in the back with her cane. Usagi hit the ground face first. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid getting stuck again by Mamoru's cane.

Sailor Moon was almost exhausted to the point where she couldn't continue fighting while Mouryoumaru, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Kakyuu, Neherenia and Kagome were not going to be able to last much longer against their foes. Marik reached his lab as he ran to the machine's controls and began activating it. Only this time instead of gathering evil energy it was to gather positive energy that was in opposition against the evil energy that was gathered for Naraku originally.

"Well I hope that kid knows what she is doing." Marik said as he flipped the last switch and the energy was being gathered from across the universe.

Meanwhile back inside the throne room Naraku kicked Inuyasha across the room while the young human was trying to recover from his wounds that Inuyasha had inflicted upon him. Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood from Naraku's last attack and he was on the verge of unconsciousness. He was trying to force himself onto his feet, but Inuyasha's strength was leaving him.

"You may have the one weapon that can hurt me Inuyasha, but without your demon abilities you are nothing but another weak human who needs to be exterminated and removed from their pitiful existence. Prepare to die Inuyasha." Naraku said as he drew his sword and was raising it up to impale the dieing human at his feet by running it through Inuyasha's heart.

"Y-y-you bastard." Inuyasha said weakly, but he was continuing to try and force himself up so he could fight back, but his strength had left him.

At that moment Kagome was grabbed from behind by Koga who had freed himself while Miroku was walking towards her to stab her in the heart with his staff. At the same time Mouryoumaru was hopelessly overwhelmed by Naraku's minions as he had the Anime-mates to deal with along with Hakudoushi and the most of the Sailor Senshi. The large demon was outnumbered and was being quickly outgunned. Once Naraku was finished with Inuyasha he would turn his attention to the demon.

Kagura was barely holding her own against some of Naraku's minions, but with her blindness she had problems with aiming her attacks at her foes while Kohaku was getting literally slammed into a wall by Sango who had her sword at his throat. Kanna was trying to help Mouryoumaru, but was sent flying into a wall by Goshinki. Naraku turned his attention away for a moment to notice his followers were winning the battle.

"Look Inuyasha. It's seems my victory is at hand. Perhaps I will let you live long enough to watch me take their Star Seeds. Then instead of taking yours I think I will send you straight to hell. I am sure those you have slain will be happy to greet you there." Naraku mocked with a smile as he placed one foot on Inuyasha's chest. It was at that moment that instead of hearing Inuyasha make some kind of comment the human began laughing. Naraku was confused by Inuyasha's laughter as he asked "What do you find so assuming about this situation?"

"Nothing…but haven't you learned Naraku. Whenever you are on the verge of winning something unexpected goes wrong and the tide of the battle suddenly turns around because you always overlook the small details or is it me or…is someone missing from this picture?" Inuyasha mocked weakly as blood dipped from his mouth.

Naraku searched the room as he noticed all of his minions were present and so were all of his foes including Satsumjin who was trying to save Kanna from Goshinki, but someone was missing…Marik was no where to be found. Naraku thought for a moment his son might have fled, but he knew his son better than that. He would have only left the room unless…he was up to something.

"Marik…where are you?" Naraku roared as Inuyasha smile grew wider.

"You make the same mistake every time don't you, but this time Naraku I think this will be the last time you will make the same mistake twice." Inuyasha said while at that moment in Marik's lab all of the energy was finished gathering as it was finally released into the Galaxy Cauldron. A blinding beam of light flooded the room as everyone was blinded by the white light as it quickly engulfed the room.

For several moments the white light filled the room until it finally died down. Suddenly Naraku opened his eyes and was shocked by who he saw standing in front of the Cauldron was a certain someone who Naraku had slain only moments ago. Standing clad in all-white armor and robes similar to the ones his father wore Sesshomaru stood before everyone with a glowing white aura surrounding him.

"Surprised Naraku…I had a feeling you would be." Sesshomaru said with a grin as he held out a sword that was similar to that Sailor Galaxia used, but was made out of white metal like the color of his robes. Inuyasha had regained his ability to see and was shocked to see his brother alive again, but that was only one of many surprises in store for him. Inuyasha was amazed to find that all of his wounds had been healed, and he wasn't a human anymore either nor a half demon for that matter either.

"I am a full fledged demon." Inuyasha thought as he looked at himself, but unlike the times his demon side took control Inuyasha was in complete control over his demonic side despite having become a full fledged demon. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had been changed. Kagome noticed that she was dressed in a full miko priestess attire expect hers also had some armor had onto it. However the most important thing was that she could feel her powers had been greatly heightened.

The next thing that had surprised everyone was that the Sailor Senshi, Starlights, and Inuyasha's friends along with those who had their Heart Crystals taken had returned to normal. Naraku's minions knew they were in trouble now as they were beginning to realize what had happened. The tables had literally turned on them.

"Impossible…this cannot be." Naraku said as his fists were tightening in anger. He ran at Sesshomaru with his sword raised, but a powerful field of energy knocked Naraku back. The evil demon had lost a great deal of power thanks to Inuyasha's efforts and since the star seeds he had taken were now returned to those who had their stolen had weakened his power even more.

"Inuyasha remind me what is that poplar human saying for a situation like this?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Let's see…oh yeah I think it is called. Pay back is a bitch anti it." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"Curse all of you." Naraku said as he was flaring up with energy while everyone who was under Naraku's influence was busy trying to remember what had happened. Sango had regained her star seed along with her free will just in time to prevent herself from killing Kohaku while Mamoru had prevented himself from committing a similar crime.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said as he was trying to recall what had happened.

"Good to see that you are back to normal Mamoru." Usagi said with a sigh of relief as Mamoru moved his cane away from Usagi.

"What happened?" Hotaru said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh crap…this isn't good." Sailor Iron Mouse said as she began sweating.

"I think we're in trouble Crow." Sailor Aluminum Siren said as she and her friend were concerned with the Sailor Senshi and their allies regaining their star seeds and their free will.

"Glad to see you all back to normal." Inuyasha commented.

"Normal what do you mean?" Shippo asked as he was still slightly disorientated from getting his star seed back.

"Let's just say that you guys weren't quite yourselves." Kagome answered as she looked down at herself.

"The last thing I remembered was my star seed being taken by one of Naraku's minions." Haruka said as she and Michiru both shot angry glares at Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren who seemed worried about the two Sailor Senshi's retaliation towards them.

"I can explain to all of you what happened later I believe it is time that we finish this battle already." Sesshomaru said as he held out his sword Toukijin in front of him prepared to attack and rejoin the battle.

"The Miasma has probably engulfed the earth by now. If we want to save everyone we have to destroy Naraku now!" Usagi said as she transformed and became the Moon Princess once again.

"Like I said Naraku you always make the same small mistake every time you come close to winning and it screws you up royally." Inuyasha commented as he tossed the Tentseiga back to Sesshomaru while Usagi gave Inuyasha back the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru put away his sword and took the sword of life as Sesshomaru simply said.

"I agree Usagi…it is time we end this."

Naraku began laughing manically as he transformed his sword into a long dual bladed Scimitar. "I may have been weakened by your sword, but I assure you. This fight has only truly begun." Naraku spun his sword above his head once before holding firmly in front of him in a battle stance ready to attack Inuyasha, Usagi and Sesshomaru.

The final battle between good and evil was about to begin.

A/N: sorry for the late update, but I was distracted with a lot of stuff, but I am hoping to finish this fic off soon. Well later.


	34. Chapter 34 The Shadow of evil is crushed

Chapter 34

The Shadow of evil is crushed

Naraku tried to attack by shooting out tentacles from his back and lashing them out at his foes. Usagi used energy fired from the crystal to vaporize more of the attacking tentacles. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to slice apart any tentacles that attacked him as Sesshomaru blasted Naraku with a rain of pin like energy bolts. The bolts ripped though Naraku's body as he tried to counter attack by creating a cloud of Miasma, but a blast of Wind from Kagura kept it from spreading and engulfing the whole room. Naraku formed the cloud of Miasma into a crystallized dome that started shooting out spears made out of crystallized miasma.

The crystals were shot into several different directions. Naraku had no care in mind who he hit as long as his foes were killed in the process. Inuyasha swung his sword to destroy all incoming projectiles sent at him while Sailor Moon created a barrier of energy around herself to protect herself and those around her. The spears that weren't intercepted or blocked by anyone stuck to the walls or stuck one of Naraku's minions. Jadeite had been destroyed after taking a crystal spear to the stomach.

Naraku charged Usagi with his dual ended Scimitar while spinning it above his head. He was about to cut Usagi in two with the blade, but it was knocked from his hands by Tuxedo Kamen's cane. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha along with Sailor Moon struck the demon with a combined attack. Inuyasha hit Naraku in the chest with Tetsusaiga; Sesshomaru slashed Naraku in the stomach with his sword Tentseiga as finally Usagi blasted Naraku in the chest with the sliver crystal. The demon was sent flying back into a wall causing a few stone pillars to fall over.

Naraku picked himself up as he got to his feet ready to retaliate. The black armor clad demon picked up one of the fallen over pillars as he swung them at his foes before letting go of it to send it flying towards Inuyasha and the others. The pillar was about twenty feet long, fifteen inches thickand weighed a grand total of a couple tons. Inuyasha cut the pillar in two with his sword as Sesshomaru destroyed the two halves with his poison whip. As Naraku's minions continued to battle; the final battle between good and evil was getting more intense. Koga was delivering a frenzy of punches and kicks against Jakotsu.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi turned their attention to the rest of Naraku's minions as Kagura was using her fan to fire a furious assault of Wind Blades and small tornados at Hakudoushi. However the focus of the battle was on Sesshomaru, Usagi, Kagome, Inuyasha and Tuxedo Kamen against Naraku. Sesshomaru's sword was pulsing with a powerful blue light as Naraku was surrounded and he was gradually weakening as he was contending with the revolt within his body as those he had taken into his body were fighting back with a vengeance.

"Meidou Zangetsu Ha" Sesshomaru's voice came as he took a powerful swing using Tentseiga that created a half black crescent shaped moon that was as long as the swing the demon lord had made. About the middle area of Naraku's waist was gone as it was sucked into the world beyond the realm of the living. A surprised Naraku was horrified as a part of him was completely removed from what seemed to be existence.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is that?"

"Tentseiga's new offensive ability the Meidou Zangetsu Ha; when I use the Tentseiga on a living target a portal is opened sending the living target if caught by the portal's pull sending the said target to the next world. The stronger the Meidou Zangetsu Ha technique gets; the larger the portal."

"Cool." Usagi commented as Naraku tried to regenerate, but his strength was living him quicker than he could recover it.

"Fools…do you think you're new abilities can destroy me."

"Perhaps not on our own, but perhaps not a combined assault from all of us against you might do the job." Inuyasha said raising his sword up. The half of the blade turned into some dragon scales as the dog eared swordsman was confounded.

"Courtesy of Chibi-Chibi; your sword has the power to absorb the Youkai energy of your foes namely Naraku and use it to further strengthen your sword and use their own Youkai energy against them." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well remind me to thank her when I have the chance."

Inuyasha leaped onto Naraku's chest or what was left of it as he hacked into his body and began to suck away his Youkai energy absorbing it into his sword. The skin on Naraku's body was beginning to wither away as his very life force was draining away from his body. The full demon Inuyasha jumped away after absorbing enough Youkai energy to hit the evil demon with a powerful Kaze no Kizu that ripped Naraku's body completely to shreds leaving only his arm and his head remaining while bits and chucks of his body laid everywhere.

"It's over Naraku and this time for sure!" Usagi shouted as she summoned up what power she could muster as she, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, followed by the other members of the Sailor Senshi pooled all of their powers to Usagi as she sent a powerful sphere of pure white energy was sent flying at Naraku as was a black growing crescent moon shaped slash followed by the powerful sword technique Bakuryuuha unleashed by Inuyasha while Kagome fired a arrow made of pure holy purifying energy. Theses attacks came together in a swirling vortex of power as Kagura fired some of wind blades to add to the destructive power of the assault unleashed on Naraku.

Naraku screamed as the blast engulfed him completely vaporizing his body with no chance of regenerating from it. The blast from the sphere grew until everyone was engulfed in it. Everyone save for Naraku's minions were unharmed, but the attack destroyed most of them save for Goshinki, Queen Metalia, Tsubaki, Musou, Hakudoushi, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Sailor Tin Nyanko, and Sailor Iron Mouse were sent to another corner of the universe. The group woke up and looked around on the planet they had been banished to.

"Where the hell are we?" Bankotsu asked as he looked around, before they saw what looked like an ape man riding a horse.

"Oh shit." Goshinki commented.

"A planet full of apes…this is going to suck." Iron Mouse said with a depressing expression.

Back at the battlefield on the moon; Naraku had been defeated, but the blast from the deathblow which finished Naraku off caused the castle to collapse upon itself, but lucky for everyone they were teleported out of the castle as they watched crumble before collapsing leaving nothing left but a dust cloud and some ruins. "Is Naraku gone for sure this time?" Miroku said as he looked at the remains of the castle as the dust cloud slowly disappeared.

"After a crushing defeat like that…I doubt even he could return from that expect for maybe Inuyasha." Koga said as he cracked an insult at Inuyasha.

"Hey…watch it pal."

"No he is still alive."

"WHAT?" everyone said as their attention was turned to Kanna as her mirror was glowing.

"Please tell me you are kidding?" Kagome asked the white child.

"Naraku's body was crushed, but his sprit and his star seed that has fused with Sailor Chaos's own Star seed still remain. I can sense it."

Suddenly some laughter was heard as in the heart of the ruins the Galaxy Cauldron was resting there as it was glowing with a dark eerie light pulsing with evil energy as floating above it was Naraku's star seed merged with Sailor Chaos's own. The evil demon's sprit rose up from the ruins and descended into the cauldron along with the star seed. A moment later a purple pulsing light shot up from the cauldron as Sesshomaru suddenly vanished into the cauldron along with Inuyasha.

"Where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked as he was panicked.

"I think Naraku just pulled them into the Cauldron." Ami explained.

"Can we help them?" Usagi asked with a concerned expression on her face. Kanna looked at them and replied.

"We cannot enter the cauldron…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will have to face Naraku alone. If they can destroy Naraku before he can be reborn into a new body they may have a chance."

Within the Cauldron; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing on a floating piece of earth deep within the inner recesses of the cauldron as a dark energy filled astrosphere was all around them. A voice being that of Naraku's echoed throughout the chamber as he spoke.

"Fools have you forgotten that I have assimilated Sailor Chaos's star seed? By doing so I have become eternal…even with the destruction of my body my sprit shall return here and be reborn in a new body…nothing you do now can destroy me nor stop me from being reborn into the world again."

"Like hell we will sit by and allow that."

"Naraku…I know the rules of the Cauldron well. If we defeat and weaken your sprit enough you will sink into the deeper recesses of the cauldron and remain there for thousands of years before you can be reborn. More than enough time for those able to face you to prepare for your return."

"Perhaps…Sesshomaru, but did you not think that I too was aware of that. I pulled you two into the cauldron so I could kill you and absorb your star seeds into my body so I can be revived much faster, and I can also taken in your new powers you gained and take them for my own" Naraku said as his head appeared as dark energy was pulled around his head. A new body for Naraku composed of malevolent powers; his body was humanoid shaped as twenty lashing black tentacles with a purple energy flowing throughout them. Only his head appeared to be human as his body was composed of pure evil energy. He left scorched marks on the ground as he took a step burning it with his new body. "I doubt this will take long."

Naraku rushed Inuyasha intent on making him his first victim; the demon thrust his sword into Naraku's chest as that stopped the evil demon's advance. However the energy Naraku's body was made out of slithered across the surface of his sword like snakes as they began warping themselves around Inuyasha's body burning him alive. The demon screamed, but as Sesshomaru ran to his assistance, but he was knocked by powerful barrier the evil demon created.

Sesshomaru could only watch helplessly as Inuyasha was absorbed by Naraku. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as his sword was shot out of Naraku's back and sent flying across the ground. The vile demon turned its attention to the demon lord as he lashed out his tentacles at him forcing Sesshomaru on the defensive as he evaded his assaults.

Using a Meidou Zangetsu Ha attack with his sword hoping to finish Naraku off, but unfortunately it wasn't working. "Sesshomaru you fool…the Meidou Zangetsu Ha cannot work here…we are in-between the realms of life and death. You're sword has no real power that can hurt me here."

Sesshomaru hate to agree with Naraku, but he was right…even with his new powers and abilities he could defeat Naraku, but he needed to hit him with something so powerful that it would not only cripple him, but it would be more than enough to send Naraku into the depths of the cauldron for thousands of years…millions of years if he was lucky. Suddenly as Naraku's attacks stopped for a moment his body was growing in size as black tar seemed to drip from his body while spikes were growing from his back followed by demonic wings, razor sharp claws as horns on his head began to appear. Naraku was already being reborn within the cauldron.

"To destroy Naraku now you will need not only the powers you gained, but the powers of heaven, man and hell." Chibi-Chibi spoke within Sesshomaru's mind as Naraku was growing larger, and more demonic and horrifically powerful with each passing moment as all of his attention was no longer on Sesshomaru, but of being reborn and becoming stronger. Naraku will soon be reborn as the ultimate evil unless Sesshomaru could stop it. It was all in his hands now.

"Heaven, Hell and Man? Do you mean the swords our father had? Tentseiga is the sword of heaven, where the Gods reside. Tetsusaiga is the sword of the world of man, where we live. Souunga is the sword of Hell. I have Tentseiga and Tetsusaiga, but Souunga was thrown into hell…how to retrieve it." Sesshomaru was thinking, but when it dawned on him. He took Tentseiga and slashed it at the ground…he was using the Meidou Zangetsu Ha not to send a target to the next world, but to open a portal to retrieve something from there instead. Flames shot up from portal Sesshomaru created as he reached into it and drew something from it. It was the sword of hell Souunga; with two of the three swords he needed he only needed to seize Tetsusaiga.

He rushed over to it, and putting Tentseiga down for a moment to hold the Souunga. He took one swing as he shouted "Gokuryuuha." A powerful tornado of energy, but after the attack was unleashed Sesshomaru took the other two swords and used the same assault move that defeated Souunga originally. "Mamoru mono ga nai yo!" The three attacks came together combing the powers of hell, heaven and the power from the sword of man in one devastating blow that tore into Naraku destroying his new body before it could be born.

Wounded and having been reduced back to his original size as his body seemed to be melting. "You fool…Sesshomaru…you think you can defeat me." The demon lord holding both Tetsusaiga and Tentseiga in his hands with Souunga stuck into the ground in front of him as he simply answered.

"Not exactly, but in your weakened state…I believe those star seeds imprisoned by Galaxia originally want a little revenge for imprisoning them within your body. And in here they can be lethal." Sesshomaru said as all of the Star Seeds got together and sent bolts of energy that ripped out Naraku's own Star Seed as it was blown out of his body. Sesshomaru caught it in his hand. He couldn't destroy it, but he knew what to do with it.

"Sesshomaru give me that!" a weak Naraku moaned as his body had almost completed melted away into nothing.

"I have a better idea." Sesshomaru said as he tossed the Star Seed into the darkest and deepest depths of the cauldron where the Cauldron assimilated it and it sank to the very bottom of the cauldron where it was far beyond the reach of anyone. Naraku had no chance of being reborn for at least millions of years seeing how deep his star seed has disappeared into the cauldron. "I am the better demon, and lord of all demons. You lose Naraku."

Naraku screamed as his body melted into a puddle of black bubbling tar before evaporating into dust that disappeared. With the evil demon finally defeated the miasma around the world disappeared as everything returned to normal as nothing happened. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reappeared on earth in front of the Shrine along with everyone else. Naraku was finally gone.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to his brother.

"You were absorbed by Naraku, but I destroyed him with Tetsusaiga, Tentseiga and Souunga along with help from the star seeds Galaxia imprisoned."

"All man that had to be revolting." Makoto noted as she seemed sick to her stomach after hearing those words.

"Better you than me I always say." Koga said with a grin.

Everyone was laughing as Kanna spoke up. "You all know Naraku isn't truly gone. His body and sprit may be crushed, but he will be revived in millions of years following his defeat." Kagura looked down at her older sister and commented.

"You need to lighten up."

"Yeah I agree." Rei said as she and Minako were also in agreement.

"Thank you all." Kakyuu said as she and the starlights stood behind her. "I would like to stay with all of you, but with Galaxia and Naraku defeated we need to start returning the star seeds to their rightful owners."

"That's a lot of star seeds to return…are you sure you four can handle it?" Sango asked as she had one hand on her head rubbing it as she was thinking about the length of time it would take them to complete their goal.

"It will take time, but I am sure we can complete it in the long run."

"Well we wish you luck then." Usagi said with a smile as she extended her hand to Kakyuu and the other starlights.

"Thank you Princess Serenity." Kakyuu said with a smile of her own as she shook her hand. As the other starlights began to shake hands with Usagi while the other Sailor Senshi began to say their farewells to four Sailor Senshi from another part of the galaxy. Marik turned around as he was standing in the shade of a tree to start walking away, but he stopped when he heard Sota, Naru, Umino, Urawa, the Ayakashi Sisters, Kagome's mother and grandfather; Era, Aroma, Yuka, Hojo and Mrs. Mizuno arrived on the scene as they rushed up with expressions of joy to see their friends and loved ones alive and well.

As they embraced their loved ones they all didn't notice Marik walk away save for Setsuna, Hotaru and Usagi. Usagi was about to walk away when her younger brother and the rest of her family began crying as they were glad that she was safe and sound. Setsuna turned to her and said "Better if I handle this." A short time later; Marik was standing on top of a building looking down on the city as he was alone until Setsuna followed by Hotaru exited onto the roof from a doorway that lead to some stairs that went into the building. They slowly approached Marik as the young man called out.

"Mother and step-sister…I had a feeling you were going to let me walk away."

"Of course we wouldn't."

His mother's words left the young half demon quiet for several moments until he turned around and said. "Alright then go ahead and execute me for endangering the earth, lying and inflicting harm on you and your friends." Marik said as he left his arms spread out and was prepared to accept his punishment for what he did. Hotaru and Setsuna were taken back by what he had said as Hotaru stepped in and said.

"No…we have no intention of killing you. In fact what you did by helping us turned the tide of battle which allowed us to win."

"Perhaps, but one good deed does not make up for all that I have done. Besides my father raped you in order to bring me into the world, so I do not deserve the right to live."

"Although Naraku did use me to give birth to you, but that still not change the fact that you are my son. As such I still care for you and I love you as my own child despite Naraku mislead you, but you are still young. We all make mistakes." Setsuna said as she walked up to Marik and warped her arms around him and held him as she began to cry. Weeping for a minute or two; Marik began to shed some tears as he embraced his mother in return.

"I love you mother."

"I know."

Back at the Shrine; after Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights left after a long set of farewells. Sesshomaru was standing there as Rin was speaking with Jaken as he still had Tetsusaiga, Tentseiga and Souunga in his possession. Inuyasha deiced to let Sesshomaru have his moment of glory of possessing all three swords that belonged to their father since he delivered the finishing blows to Naraku. He was with Kagome as they were exchanging a kiss with one another, but sadly it was ruined when her friends and her mom along with her grandfather began scolding the two.

Usagi and Mamoru were trying to enjoy a moment together too, but they were also getting scolded by their parents for Mamoru being too old. Setsuna, Hotaru along with Marik returned a short time later. "So how did it go?" a nosey Rei asked the trio. Setsuna, Hotaru and Marik were confounded until Hotaru asked.

"How did what go?"

"You know…did Setsuna and Marik pretty much kiss and make up."

"Yeah they did."

"Good then Marik can start paying for the damages he did to the shrine!" Rei shouted as she gave Marik a bill listing the damages he had done and how much they would cost. Keeping his cool; Marik pulled out a pocket book from his coat as he took out a pen. He was filling something out. When he was finished he gave it to Rei and asked.

"Will this check satisfy you?"

"Oh please I doubt you got the money to pay off the damages and the emotional harmed you." Rei stopped speaking when she saw the amount on the check. "Oh this will do just fine." Rei was as a happy as a little child that has received a new toy. "Man I never saw so many zeros."

"How much did he give you?" Ami said as she was curious as Minako and Makoto poked their heads over Rei's shoulder to see what the amount was. All three of them went pale when they saw the amount.

"How cow he has to be one filthy rich half demon to have that kind of money."

"Indeed…I didn't think he would have such a fortune."

"Whoa that's a lot of zeros."

Michiru and Haruka were standing near by as they overheard the commotion about Marik being a big Mr. Moneybag's. "Say Marik why don't you stay at the Shrine for awhile?" Rei said as she was suddenly being nice to him for reasons I am sure those within hearing range could clearly figure out why.

"No come stay with me." Makoto said as suddenly Minako pushed her aside and said.

"No…why not you come with me for dinner."

"Sorry ladies, but he stays with Setsuna, and that is with us." Haruka said as she stepped in along with Michiru.

"Besides I am sure Marik would like to spend some time with his mother." Michiru said with a smile as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder. Ami had a sweat drop from her head as she commented to Luna, Artemis and Dianna.

"Those three? They didn't like him when they heard he was Naraku's son and tried to kill them."

"But they like him now because he is rich, and is good looking." Artemis said finishing Ami's sentence.

"Go figure." Both Luna and Dianna said in unison.

Kagura was about to leave with Kanna when Rin ran up to her and said happily. "Ms. Kagura." The Wing Witch turned around to see the small child standing right there smiling. Sesshomaru slowly approached them as he looked at the woman. "Thank you for helping Mr. Sesshomaru and everyone."

"Not at all child."

"Kagura…if you don't mind; Jaken, Rin and I would appreciate a lift to London. I promised Rin I would take her to see Big Ben."

"You didn't even need to ask Sesshomaru…I'll be more than happy to take you." Kagura said as Sesshomaru took her by the hand and two began to walk away. Inuyasha stopped the two as he called out.

"Hey Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha if you want your sword back then take it." Sesshomaru said as he was about to draw Tetsusaiga and return it to his younger brother, but Inuyasha didn't want his sword back.

"Exactly Sesshomaru I didn't want the sword back. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did. Besides I am going to be kicking back for awhile so I guess you can borrow the sword for now." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close to him. "I won't need the Tetsusaiga for the time being…just take good care of it."

A thin smile crossed Sesshomaru's face…a very rare smile as he replied "Very well I will accept Tetsusaiga and you have my assurances that I will take care of it. Take care of yourself brother"

"You too Brother."

At that moment Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilaia and Kohaku were talking to Setsuna as the wolf demon was asking an important question. "So how do we get back to our own time?" The Guardian of time looked at the group, and replied with a rather brief answer.

"I'll open up the doors of time for you, but remember you must all be thinking on arriving at your own time do you understand. You may borrow this time key if you make a mistake."

"Gee…thanks." Shippo said as he took the time key from Setsuna.

"So I guess we should be heading back, but why don't we say good bye to everyone first?" Kohaku suggested. Sango, Miroku, Koga and Shippo agreed as did one small cat demon with a nod of her head as a sign of that agreement. After saying their long good byes to one another; Koga leading the group went through time, but sadly since one of them was thinking about the wrong time they ended up in the middle of a dark cold night in the middle of the ocean on a small ice burg big enough to hold the whole group.

"Way to go guys…whoever thought of this time you sucks." Koga said as Shippo shouted to Koga.

"Koga we got one of those huge frozen thingies coming right at us." A very large ice burg big enough to small boats and cripple larger ships was on a collision course with them. The wolf demon jumped up and using his might he managed to kick the colossal ice burg away from them sending it off into another direction. "Can we go now?"

"Sure…here we go again."

After disappearing the ice burg Koga had sent away from them was unfortunately sent crashing into the world's largest luxury ship in the world. They had no idea that Koga was the cause for the sinking of the Titanic. A short time later in another time; Koga and the group stormed out of an old looking building shouted.

"Man those guys were rude pointing their guns at us like that."

"As Shippo said the last time we ended up in the wrong time…can we go now?" Miroku commented as he just wanted to leave.

"Ok stop your whining and let's go." Koga said as he and the others left through another portal, but by unknowingly leaving the door open. A large army calling themselves the Mexican Army rushed through the door as began shouting something in Mexican which would translate to "take the Alamo!" The group's next stop was in the middle of a field, but it seemed that they had a bad habit of getting some unwanted attention. Not long after arriving Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and Kilaia had to fight off a small army of men wearing red uniforms.

"Man what was these guy's problems?"

"That's it Koga I am controlling the key from now on." Miroku said as he snatched the time key from the wolf demon.

"Go ahead like you can actually get us home."

After the group left a group of men arrived on the battlefield and saw the defeated red coats. "What happened to these guys?" one man asked, but suddenly another man held up a rifle and shouted "Who cares…we can now advance on those damn red coats." The large army matched on heading towards a base along the shore up ahead.

About a week later in the Present; Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting together at the family shrine enjoying a wonderful sunset, but just when they were drawing closer to one another for a kiss. Shippo suddenly appeared out from the sky and landed in between Inuyasha and Kagome which in turn accidentally caused Inuyasha to kiss Shippo. In the aftermath Inuyasha was so angry that he was cursing so many words that everyone in a three block radius could hear him, but he was shouting them so fast that no one could make out what he was saying. Shippo was hiding behind Kagome as Inuyasha was about to grab the small fox child and probably kill him.

"Sit boy!"

Down Inuyasha went as Kagome turned her head to see Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kilaia, Koga, Ayame, and Koga's two buddies. "What the hell are they doing here?" Inuyasha shouted as he coughed up some dirt. Koga grinned as he simply looked at him and said.

"Well make a long story short. After we arrived back in out time we began to miss you guys so we decided to come back and stay, but of course I brought these three with me." Ayame and Koga's two buddies waved at Kagome and Inuyasha. The dog demon didn't seem too trilled about the matter.

"Wow that's great, but where are you guys staying?" Kagome said as she appeared happy about the thought.

"We haven't deiced on that yet."

"Oh I am sure we'll find you something right Inuyasha." Kagome said as she shot Inuyasha a glare. The dog demon could only say.

"Right."

Following the events that had taken place peace and order returned to the world as well as the universe. In the following years that passed Ami had gone to college while dating her old friend Urawa. Upon getting her masters degree she and Urawa tied the knot. Some time after that Makoto went to France to visit some slights…it was there that she encountered Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. About several months later Makoto and Sesshomaru also wed and in a letter from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha it had said that Makoto was a good mother to Rin.

Before any of that; Rei and Minako had tried to get Marik as their own boyfriend, but sadly it seemed that someone had beaten them to it. In an outdoor café; the two girls ran across Marik out on a date with Eri. Both girls were in shock as they went in there to have a chat with the said girl. "Hey what do you think you'll doing with him?" Minako roared followed by Rei.

"Yeah talk Eri!"

"Now ladies lets not make a scene here." Marik said as he was trying to help prevent an incident from happening. Eri spoke up and said a few words herself.

"Excuse me, but I am on a date."

"Well we saw Marik first, and besides he is a prince so he must marry a princess which is one of us." Rei declared.

"That's doesn't mean anything!" Eri snapped her fingers and two big guys walked behind Rei and Minako as they grabbed them by the shoulders. "My daddy owns this place and I figured you two might try something. Throw them out." Eri snapped as the girls were dragged off.

"Do you think you were a little too hastily?" Marik asked.

"Nah…all is fair in the game of love."

Outside after the girls were tossed out; Rei was not too happy as she complained "Damn it every time I find a cute guy something like this happens." Minako was next in line to comment as she got up. She helped Rei up as the two ladies dusted themselves off. They proceeded to walk down the alleyway as Minako had a suggestion.

"Well since that fell apart I got an idea."

"What?"

Minako whispered in Rei's ear.

"Ok…I suppose we can do that." Rei replied as she and Minako walked off holding hands.

Following the years after that Rei pursed a career in singing as Minako became her manger, and with her help the two were able to help support the shrine. Koga, Sango, Miroku and the others moved in with Kagome and Inuyasha next door at the family shrine. In the years after that when Koga and Ayame along with Inuyasha and Kagome…and let's not forget Sango and Miroku. Those three couples also got married, but they deiced to make it a five wedding day as Usagi and Mamoru as well as Ami and Urawa held their wedding on the same day, but following it a letter from Setsuna to Kagome said that Haruka and Michiru got married as well.

As for Kagura and Kanna; Kagura continued her business of wind power as Kanna joined the company as director of human resources. As for Mouryoumaru; he still travels with Chibi-Chibi according to some rumors, but they have yet to be confirmed even to this day since its not known if Chibi-Chibi had ever separated from Sesshomaru or if she had left the cauldron.

Hotaru found someone and are currently still dating, but it was Marik who married Eri the following week. He lived with Setsuna and Hotaru in a large mansion until the two newly weds moved into the rebuilt mansion that Marik had used as a base in the past. It was rumored with Marik and Sesshomaru's help they had linked their wives life forces to their own so they wouldn't have to worry about out living them. Marik remained a half demon as surprisingly Eri was fine with it as she once commented that she didn't care about what her love was…she just liked him. Fast forwarding to the future in Crystal Tokyo moments after Usagi and the others had left after destroying Naraku for the first time. On the planet Pluto within the family castle; Eri was with her husband as they finished watching events had completed and unfolded on earth. On Jupiter in the same castle; Sesshomaru waited for Makoto to return as did Urawa who was on Mercury. In a room at the palace on earth; Mamoru and Usagi were holding hands with one another as they both said to one another quietly.

"Even all that we have gone though I still love you as much as I do now."

"Same for me. My love for you hasn't dimmed since that day."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they kissed and thus a story comes to an end, but one more thing must be known before a story can end so a new one can begin. Somewhere in the universe in the eternal resting place of the Galaxy Cauldron; deep within its bowels at very bottom of the cauldron at its deepest depth a black star seed was resting there. It glowed for a moment which was followed by the sound of bone chilling laughter as a red human looking eye appeared.

The End

A/N: sorry for the long wait everyone, but this story is finally done and I also apologies for how I warped everything up, but seeing the length of time it takes for my updates and how long this fic has been going for I thought it was time to warp it up. It's pretty much a happy ending…that is until Naraku is reborn, but that is another story. Also I would like to give a hand to my co-author and special thanks to Francis Doyon for his help and ideas that had made this story's ending possible. Thank you for reading everyone and have a wonderful day.


End file.
